A collection of Moments
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Basically the seqeul to This is our Moment, and what happens afterwards. Suggestions welcome as to what can happen in this story, which is about Skyfire raising his little son with the help of the Autobots and sometimes...Decepticons. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Well, this is the sequel to 'This is our moment.' As you will have guessed from the title, this is going to be a series of shorts. Suggestions are very welcome, don't hesitate to give them to me and I will try and use the, and of course you'll be credited._

_With thanks to 9aza and OrionPrime92 who have already suggested stuff, I will be using those suggestions._

_Enjoy and please review._

Skyfire woke slowly and knew something was different. For the first time in months, the glow that had existed within his body was gone. He came awake properly now with a sob at the loss but almost immediately he was greeted by a little face.

He was still lying on the birthing berth with his little Sparkling, who was wrapped in a thermal blanket, and lying on his chest. As he smiled gently, his son gurgled and stuck out a tiny hand to touch his face.

Skyfire laughed softly and reached up a hand to touch his son's miniature one. With his other hand, he gently laid it on the Sparkling's body, just to ensure he didn't fall. His son gave another little gurgle and grabbed his creator's finger eagerly.

Sighing happily, Skyfire glanced to the side and found the rest of the berth empty. Starscream was gone.

"He left sometime after you fell into recharge."

Skyfire looked up to see Ratchet coming over, a cup of Energon in his hand. After smiling down at the newborn, the medic carefully lifted him up into his arms so that Skyfire could sit up without fear of disturbing his son.

As he handed Skyfire the cup of Energon, he said.

"I don't think he noticed you'd dropped off, he was too busy with the little one. It was only when I came back in to see how you were that he remembered where he was. He knew he had to go, if he stayed any longer, he might never have left."

"I wish he had," Skyfire said softly as he sipped his Energon.

Ratchet smiled sadly as the Sparkling in his arms started sucking on the edge of his blanket.

"He's still a Decepticon," he said gently. "And though he was touched beyond words, he can't just up and leave everything he believes in. Not even for the ones he loves."

Skyfire nodded, his optics blinking with unshed tears, he understood. After all, he hadn't been able to put aside his values and remain with the Decepticons in order to be with Starscream. But it still hurt all the same.

"Before he left," Ratchet said softly. "He gave his son a kiss and said."

"See you around, my little Icefire."

"Icefire," Skyfire repeated in wonder.

"He called him, his little fire in the ice," Ratchet explained, with a quirk of his lips.

"I can't believe it," Skyfire whispered. "He gave my name to our son."

This caused Ratchet to chuckle.

"Apparently, his reasoning was Icescream wouldn't make a very good name. He seemed to think this would open up his son to a lot of mockery."

This made Skyfire chuckle, as he reached over to stroke his son's head.

"Icefire, I like it," he said as Icefire squealed happily at the sound of his creator's voice.

Skyfire now looked at Ratchet.

"What happens now?"

"Well, now at this precise moment, the two of you are due for a good recharge," Ratchet said gently but firmly.

"First Aid's bringing in the crib that Hoist built so you can relax and sleep. But after that..."

Ratchet shrugged as he gently rocked little Icefire whose optics were drooping.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

_Author's note. I know this chapter's a little short but the others will be much longer. In the next chapter, Optimus speaks to Skyfire._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Ah Skyfire, how are the two of you doing?" Optimus Prime asked, optics twinkling as he entered the Med Bay.

It was the day after Skyfire had given birth and he was still being kept in the Med Bay. Despite his size, giving birth was no easy thing and he was still recovering.

He now smiled at Optimus as he held Icefire who was eagerly sucking from a fuel line. The Sparkling would need to do this for the next while, his systems couldn't cope with pure Energon or even formula.

"Optimus," Skyfire greeted with a smile.

"Hello Skyfire, I'd just like to offer congratulations on behalf of myself and the rest of the Autobots on the birth of your son," Optimus said warmly. "He's a fine looking Mech."

Skyfire blushed gently and glanced down at the feeding Sparkling. He was, in Skyfire's optics, a beautiful Sparkling with lovely sky blue optics that held a note of curiosity of the world in their depths.

He had taken after his sire Starscream, and had a clear Seeker form. Since Skyfire and Starscream had very similar colouring, Icefire hadn't solely taken after just one of them. Like them he was mostly white with white wing nubs. He had little red bands on his ankles, elbows and wrists with little blue hands. Unlike Starscream, his smiling face was white.

"Thank you, Optimus," Skyfire said as he looked back up at the Autobot leader.

"I still can't quite believe it," Skyfire continued softly, his optics alive with happiness.

"My very own Sparkling and he's so perfect."

"Indeed he is," Optimus said, taking an object from subspace.

Skyfire looked at it curiously, it was a brightly coloured stick with a ball attached at on end. As Optimus moved his hand, the ball end made a strange noise. Seeing Skyfire's look, Optimus said with a laugh.

"Bumblebee wanted me to give you this for the little one. It's a human child's toy called a rattle."

Optimus offered it to Skyfire but it was grabbed by Icefire. The Sparkling eyed it thoughtfully before giving it a wave and shake. He squealed happily as it made a rattling sound and started shaking it in earnest. The two adult Mechs both laughed at the sight.

"He certainly likes it," Skyfire chuckled as he gently took the end of the fuel line out of Icefire's mouth.

He then lifted the Sparkling up and placed him against his shoulder, gently rubbing his back. The Sparkling gave a small burp as his creator lovingly rubbed his back as he nuzzled the little one's body.

"That's it my Spark," Skyfire whispered softly. "That's my beautiful little Icefire."

"Icefire, that's a great name for him," Optimus said admiringly.

"Starscream named him," Skyfire said quietly. He looked up at his leader.

"I don't know what's happening with Starscream, we....didn't really talk yesterday."

Skfire suddenly looked worried.

"He won't be in trouble with Megatron for making me pregnant, will he?" he asked anxiously.

Optimus shook his head.

"The war had not begun then, and neither you nor Starscream were on any side so it can't be considered treason. I doubt Megatron will take issue with you giving birth to Starscream's child."

Here Optimus paused before saying.

"What happens now is another matter. I'm afraid Megatron is unlikely to allow Starscream to openly visit Icefire, in his view, it would create too many problems of loyalty."

Skyfire closed his optics as he absorbed this information, gently rocking Icefire. In a voice of barely contained anguish, he said.

"This pointless war ruins everything for everyone, why does it exist?"

Optimus sighed.

"A series of bad circumstances and events led to it, Skyfire and I'm afraid I don't see a way out for _all_ those concerned."

Skyfire nodded sadly, still miserable at the prospect of Icefire not getting to know his sire properly. Seeing the melancholy state the Shuttle was in, Optimus said gently.

"We don't know what life will throw at us. Somehow, this situation may work out so that both you and Starscream are big parts of Icefire's life."

Skyfire looked up and as he did so, Icefire gave his rattle a mad shake, making the Shuttle chuckle.

"Thank you, Optimus, your right, I shouldn't mope, not when I have so much to be thankful for."

"That's the spirit," Optimus said encouragingly.

"Now, I must warn you that the rest of the crew will want to meet the little one but on Ratchet's pain of wrench...I mean orders, you're to be left alone. Until you're recovered, anyway."

Skyfire laughed and blushed at the same time. Taking Icefire off his shoulder, he lent back so that Icefire was snuggled against his chest.

"I don't think either of us is used to so much attention," Skyfire said wryly and it was true.

While he had been pregnant, he had received a lot of curious and interested attention. Most Autobots hadn't seed a Carrier in yorns and therefore were a little awestruck. He had gotten a lot of advice about having a Sparkling, some of it good, some....well meant, but not very useful.

The best advice he had gotten was from Ratchet (naturally) and the Autobot Femmes. They'd told him what to expect and prepare for. Mess and sleepless nights were apparently one thing he had to look forward to. But he didn't care, he'd endure anything for his lovely Sparkling, even if he had to do it on his own.

"I wouldn't mind a couple of visitors before Icefire's introduced to the others," Skyfire said as he cuddled his Sparkling who was looking sleepy again, rattle drooping in his hand.

"Maybe Bumblebee could come round, I would like to thank him for his thoughtful gift."

Optimus nodded, obviously pleased.

"I'll arrange for Bumblebee to come round later," he said before adding with a twimkle in his optics.

"But I have a feeling you'll be getting a quite a few little gifts, everyone is very excited about having a Sparkling on Earth."

Skyfire nodded, though that didn't stop him feeling a little overwhelmed.

"I talked to Elita a couple of cycles ago, she and her Femmes are sending me some supplies, so that both Ratchet and I have everything we need to look after my Sparkling."

"I will ensure that they get through, I believe Ironhide's been itching for a fight so no doubt he'll volunteer to go to the Space Bridge."

"Thank you, Optimus," Skyfire said quietly. "For everything."

Optimus nodded in understanding.

"I'll leave you two in peace," the red and blue Mech said before carefully leaving.

The reason he was careful was that Icefire had just fallen asleep in his creator's arms.

_Author's note. Next chapter, Skyfire and Icefire get some visitors. Till next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. If anyone has any suggestions for the fic, don't hesitate to tell me._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Aw, hey there little fella,"

A red Mech with a large gun holstered, greeted as he came over to the berth where Skyfire was lying on with Icefire.

It was a few hours after Skyfire had talked to Optimus, and as promised the first visitors where appearing. He particularly hoped Bumblebee would stop by, he had sent a wonderful present for Icefire, a human toy called a rattle. Needless to say, his precious little Sparkling loved it and seemed to be constantly shaking it.

However, Bumblebee was still out on patrol and wouldn't return till later, but he had promised to visit nonetheless. In the meantime, there was the rough but kind Autobot Weapons Specialist here to introduce to his son.

"How are you, Ironhide?" Skyfire asked with a big smile, he hadn't stopped smiling since he had woken up that day. He was just so overwhelmed with happiness, he had a _son._

Icefire waved his rattle in greeting, bashing it off the side of the berth, and laughing as he did so. This made Skyfire smile fondly and Ironhide chuckle.

"Ah'm fine, it's me who should be asking you," Ironhide said as he admired the beautiful little Sparkling.

"I've never been better," Skyfire replied, optics shining with pure joy.

"Ah can tell," Ironhide said with another chuckle as he leaned a little closer to the Sparkling.

"Aw, ain't he cute,"

Icefire laughed as tried to grab Ironhide's finger, chuckling Skyfire gently took hold of his son's clutching hand.

"Look out Ironhide, or he'll have your finger in his mouth faster than you can say hey,"

"That's okay," Ironhide laughed. "Least his intentions are good."

The red Mech suddenly shook his head, smiling in disbelief.

"Ah still can't quite believe it, a Sparkling here on Earth and not just any Sparkling either,"

"You're right," Skyfire said softly. "His creators are on opposite sides of this war being waged on Earth, two factions that are meant to hate each other and yet here he is. A Sprkling, that was still born of love."

Ironhide smiled sadly and patted Skyfire on the shoulder, making sure that Icefire couldn't catch his fingers.

"Ah was actually gonna say how amazing it is ta have a Seekerlet, not many on our side."

Ironhide sighed.

"But ah know what ya mean, ah imagine it must be hard."

Skyfire nodded as he held his son close to him.

"It's just so difficult to understand why," he said finally. "I missed so much and now have to deal with how everything's changed."

He looked at Ironhide.

"I don't regret the choice I made that day, if I had a chance to go back and do everything over, I'd still make the same choice. But sometimes.....I just want to throw myself down at his feet and beg for forgiveness, though I've done nothing wrong."

"That's love," Ironhide said simply. "Makes ya do crazy things. But ah don't think ya should lose all hope concerning the Screaming one just yet. Be cautious around him, but don't shut him out completely."

Skyfire nodded as he said.

"He'll want to see his son, but I don't know what to do about that. And I'm worried, what if Megtron wants Starscream to take Icefire and raise him as a Decepticon?"

Skyfire couldn't carry on, he closed his optics and held Icefire even tighter to him, though he was careful not to hurt or alarm his little Sparkling.

"We won't let that happen," Ironhide said firmly. "Megatron'll have to get past all of us before that happens."

Ironhide paused before saying.

"If Starscream cared for you, and for his son, he won't let that happen either. Don't think about that now, just concentrate on recovering and looking after this little fellow."

Icefire choose this moment to give his rattle an extra hard shake, causing both Mechs to laugh.

"Little tyke, gonna give us hell, are you," Ironhide chuckled affectionately, as Icefire responded to this statement by whacking Ironhide's hand with his rattle.

"Gently, Icefire, gently," Skyfire scolded softly but Icefire just laughed.

Skyfire shook his head at his son's antics but suddenly a strange look crossed his face. Ironhide noticed and said.

"Something the matter?"

"I.......," Skyfire said, his voice coming out in a gasp. "I...need to fly......now."

Ironhide abruptly realised what the large Shuttle was talking about. When flyers had Sparklings, they needed to express themselves through flight. Up till now, Skyfire had still been recovering but now the urge had hit him. And Ironhide knew what to do.

"Ah'll take him," he said firmly. "You go on and get out of here for a bit, we'll be fine."

Skyfire paused, torn between leaving his son for any amount of time, and the urge to fly. But finally, the latter won and he carefully handed Icefire to Ironhide before getting to his feet.

"I'll be back soon, my Spark," he whispered as he kissed Icefire's head, and then he was gone, out the door, and pretty soon, out the base.

The Decepticons.

"Tell me, oh almighty leader," a red and white Seeker begun.

"Is there any particularly reason for us being out here"?

Megatron, along with his elite Seeker trine, Soundwave and a couple of other Decepticons were sitting on top of a cliff overlooking the vast ocean. It was unsual for them to be out like this, when their purpose wasn't to steal something or fight Autobots but there was a good reason. A reason involving a certain SIC.

"Because Starscream," Megatron said through clenched teeth as he glared at his SIC. "_You _have been unable to sit still the last two cycles, and I thought having a meeting outside might be the only way to _snap_ you out of it."

"Barring a good beating that is," he added as Starscream looked offended.

"I don't know what you mean," the Seeker said huffily.

"Seeker Starscream : highly distracted," Soundwave pronounced causing Starscream to glare at him.

"_Thank_ you, Soundwave," the Seeker hissed.

Megatron now gave him a suspicious look.

"And why are you distracted Starscream?" he asked a in cold but deadly voice.

Before Starscream could retort however, there came a sound of engines. As the Decpeticons turned their heads to figure out where it was coming from, something whooshed right over their heads and rocketed out into the open sky over the ocean.

"Hey, it's that Shuttle," Skywarp cried as they watched the large Autobot perform incredible acrobats in mid air, flipping, weaving, diving, every stunt you could think of, he was doing it.

It was quite a spectacle to watch and for a while, that's all the Decepticons could do, with open mouths. The first to recover was Thundercracker.

"Wonder what he's so happy about?"

Megatron looked at him sharply, tearing his gaze away from the Shuttle that was now doing back flips.

"What do you mean?"

"Flyers only fly like that when they're really happy," Thundercracker said with a shrug.

Megatron looked very thoughtful, not noticing the suddenly nervous look on Starscream's face.

"There's been something going on with that one for a while now," he mused as he turned back to the ocean view where Skyfire was still flying.

"And I think it's time we found out what that is."

_Author's note. Next time, the Decepticons try to find out what's going on, and Red Alert decides to voice his concerns about having the son of a Decepticon in the base. Till next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. A slightly mushy bit with Ironhide, but let's face it, little babies bring that out in us. Also, what is Starscream going to do now that Megatron suspects something's up._

_If anyone had a suggestion, don't hesitate to tell me. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.

"_And I think it's time we found out what that is."_

As Megatron said these words, his Air Commander was doing some serious thinking and cursing his luck. Of all the times for Skyfire to celebrate the birth of their son, he had to pick now to do it, right in front of Megatron.

Starscream understood the need, indeed he himself had spent almost an hour flying the skies crying out his joy. But no one except possibly a few humans had spotted him doing this so there had been no awkward questions. But now Megatron was suspicious and he wouldn't stop till he found out about Skyfire and....Icefire.

"What does it matter what he's up to," Starscream now said in a voice of contempt, careful to keep his face clear of worry.

"Knowing him, he's probably discovered a new organic creature or something silly like that, hardly worth us bothering over."

"Don't be a fool Starscream," Megatron snarled, cuffing him over the head. "Even _I _know Flyers' don't get _that_ excited over nothing. I want to know what's going on, and I will find out."

"Maybe he's fallen for someone," Skywarp suggested causing Starscream to let out a snort of derisive amusement. Thundercracker gave Starscream an odd look as did Soundwave.

"What?" Starscream said defensively. "He's so sentimental, he's probably still moping over me, and I doubt he's _found_ anyone."

Megatron rolled his optics at this statement as Thundercracker said with an odd look in his optics,

"If you say so, Starscream,"

"I do," Starscream said huffily.

"If you know so much about him Starscream," Megatron said with a sneer. "Why don't you be in charge of finding out what he's up to?"

"As you wish, oh mighty leader," Starscream said grumpily while inwardly saying.

"_Yes,"_

Ironhide's POV.

Ironhide chuckled as he held the inquisitive Sparkling in his arms. The little Seekerlet was looking all over the place, taking in everything. But it was hardly surprising considering he was the son of two dedicated scientists.

"Little tyke, gonna be a real clever bot when you grow up, aren't you."

As the little Seeker giggled and shook his rattle, Ironhide sighed and cuddled him a little closer. Holding this Sparkling in his arms was making the red Mech do some serious thinking. He had always liked this idea of having a Sparkling with his mate Chromia, but that had always been a 'after the war' dream, something that had always seemed very distant.

But now he was starting to wonder, was it really so impossible?

As he looked down at Icefire who was drooling over the rattle now, he felt an overwhelming sense of longing. What he wouldn't give for a little Sparkling, all of his own. A Sparkling made from his and Chromia's Sparks, someone for them to care for and love.

Ironhide suddenly grinned, but why not. Why couldn't he have one, after all little Icefire would need some playmates.

"Ironhide?"

Ironhide looked up to see Red Alert approaching, his train of thought broken. He hadn't even noticed the Security Officer enter the Med Bay, he'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Hi Red, ya' looking for Ratchet?" Ironhide asked cheerfully as the red and white Mech stopped in front of him and Icefire.

Red Alert eyed Icefire as he said.

"Actually I was hoping to speak to Skyfire before he's discharged," Red Alert said coolly as he glanced around. "Where is he?"

"He's gone for a little flight, he shouldn't be too long," Ironhide said with a shrug as he quickly shifted his grip, Icefire had almost squirmed out of his arms.

"Hmmm," Red Alert said, glancing at a data pad in his hand, which Ironhide guessed was a schedule. "I'll wait for him."

"What's so important?" Ironhide asked with a smile.

"I have to discuss the security issue that's come up with him," Red Alert said absentmindedly.

"Security issue?" Ironhide said with a raised optic brow. "How does that concern Skyfire? Ah'd have thought you'd want to talk to Prowl about that."

"I will be but I need to see Skyfire first," Red Alert, once again eying Icefire with a strange look in his optic.

"We need to discuss what kind of threat his son is,"

If Ironhide had been drinking he would have choked. As it was, he stared in total shock at Red Alert, Icefire now happily sucking his thumb.

"_Threat?"_ he finally spluttered. "How can a little Sparkling be a _threat?_ You think he's going to attack us or something."

"Hardly," Red Alert said in a dignified tone. "But we can't ignore the danger he poses."

"Danger?" Ironhide said, now having to make a huge effort not to raise his voice in case it scared Icefire.

"He is the son of a Decepticon," Red Alert said seriously. "And not just any Decepticon, the second in command which makes it even worse. How long do you think it'll be before they come for him, and how many they'll at best injure to get to him?"

Ironhide could only gape at the Protectobot who continued.

"I have several suggestions with how to deal with the situation, for starters when is Megatron going to turn up after Starscream informs him about his offspring."

Ironhide found his voice.

"Starscream ain't gonna tell ole bucket head nothing,"

"Well, then we need to ensure it stays that way," Red Alert said, unperturbed. "I suppose you're right about Starscream, considering his volatile relationship with his leader, none the less it's only a matter of time before they find out about him."

"No doubt," Ironhide said with a slight growl, not liking where this conversation was going.

"It would be best to delay his discovery as long as possible, while he is young, he is very susceptible to their Decepticon ways," Red Alert said to which Ironhide nodded.

"Yep, sounds about right,"

"Perhaps it would be best if the Sparkling was kept either here or in Skyfire's quarters until he is older," Red Alert started to say but Ironhide interrupted with a snarl.

"He's a child Red, a _Seeker_ child who cannot be kept cooped up under any circumstances."

"Alright, we can work with that, Skyfire could always be transferred to Cybertron and the problem would be solved..."

"Solved? Now look here Red, that ain't gonna happen, Cybertron is no place for a little Sparkling ah'm sad to say, it's too dangerous," Ironhide said hotly. "Besides, we have more than enough resources whereas Cybertron barely has any, it would be foolhardy to do something like that."

"Well, we need to think of something," the Security officer said impatiently. "The Sparkling is too much of a threat for us to sit around and doing nothing about it..."

"Now look here," Ironhide growled, still making a huge effort not to raise his voice. _"That_ Sparkling has a name, it's Icefire. And he ain't a threat, he's just an innocent little Sparkling who deserves our love and protection. And he is not a threat, and is not going to be treated like one."

"How can you say that?" Red Alert demanded. "He is a Seeker and the son of a Decepticon..."

"And the son of an Autobot,"Ironhide said fiercely. "And don't you forget it. And what does it matter if he's a Seeker, what does that have to do with anything?"

"How many Seekers are on our side," Red Alert persisted. "And what about Starscream's Trine, once they know their Trine leader has a Sparkling, they'll want to get hold of him."

"That's up to Skyfire whether he lets any of Starscream's Trine near his son," Ironhide said stubbornly.

"We cannot have Decepticons Seekers crawling all over the base," Red Alert said in disbelief. "I don't see how you cannot see that, it would completely compromise the security of our base..."

"Ah ain't saying we let em' in the Ark," Ironhide said impatiently. "And ah'm sure that Skyfire doesn't intend to do that either, but if he wants his son ta see his sire, then that's his business."

Before the red and white Mech could protest further about the threat Icefire posed, Ironhide stood up and gave Red Alert a threatening glare.

"You're not going to repeat that to Skyfire, that would only hurt and upset him to the point that he might decide to leave us. If you've got issue, take them up with Prime and Prowl, do you understand, Red?"

"No need to be aggressive," Red Alert said stiffly causing Ironhide to give a wry smile as he sat down again.

"Sparklings do that to ya, Red, they bring out your protective side," he said looking down at the now dozing Sparkling.

Red Alert looked at him as well and his expression softened just a fraction. Ironhide sighed.

"Ah know yer only doing yer job, but Icefire's not the problem and he shouldn't be treated like that. After all, he's hopefully going to be an Autobot when he's older, we don't want to start off on bad terms do we?"

"No," Red Alert sighed, before saying. "I'd best go see Prime then, give Skyfire my best, will you."

"That ah will, Red," Ironhide said gently as the Security Officer left. "That ah will."

_Author's note. In the next chapter, the other Autobots get to meet Icefire while Starscream does some plotting. Till next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. Skyfire gets some visitors._

_Remember suggestions are welcome, tell me what you want to see in this story._

_Enjoy please review._

"How is he?" Skyfire asked anxiously as he rushed into the Med Bay and towards the red Mech reclined on a berth.

Ironhide chuckled as the little bundle in his arms squealed with delight and held out its arms as the Shuttle approached.

"He's swell, Skyfire been no trouble at all,"

"Good," Skyfire said as he eagerly took his little Sparkling into his arms and hugged him.

He had missed his Sparkling, but he had just needed to be able to fly for a while in order to express himself. But now he was back, he had no intention of being parted from Icefire for a while now.

"Thank you so much for watching him," Skyfire said warmly as Icefire hugged his face with a chirp.

"No problem," Ironhide said, waving away the thanks. "Be glad ta watch him any time you like. Though ah suspect ah may have to get in line, going to be plenty of volunteers, you wait."

Skyfire smiled, plenty of mechs had already volunteered while he'd still been pregnant. Ironhide smiled back before stretching out his joints.

"Well, ah think ah'd best be going and leave you two in peace, think ah may have an overdue report."

"Thank you once again," Skyfire said warmly as the red Mech headed for the exit.

"If you ever need a favour, don't hesitate to ask."

Ironhide chuckled as he reached the door.

"Ah'll bare that in mind Skyfire, see ya."

Skyfire sighed and went to lie on the berth, Icefire happily clinging to him. They were all alone in the Med Bay now, not even Ratchet seemed to be about. This gave Skyfire a much needed moment to reflect on what the future held for him and his son.

As he had been flying back to the Ark, he had noticed some of the Decepticons on a cliff watching him. Among them had been Starscream who had had a slightly worried look on his face.

And Skyfire had realised why, Megatron had given him a highly suspicious look as he had flown past, he obviously knew something was up. Skyfire knew he would have to find some way of speaking to Starscream, they really needed to discuss they had each others comms, it would be easy but the problem was meeting up in order to do that.

With a sigh, Skyfire realised this would mean trying to catch Starscream when he was out flying and get him to follow, without any of the other Decepicons tagging along as well. He'd have to speak to Prowl and find out if there were any particular times the Elite Seeker Trine was to be found out and about.

There was also the question about leaving Icefire in order to do this, which made Skyfire's Spark ache. But it would have to be done, for Icefire's sake, it had to happen.

"Hey, Skyfire,"

Skyfire was broken out of his musings by the appearance of Jazz who was sauntering over.

"Hello Jazz," he greeted with a smile as the Aubotot Third in Command walked up to them.

Icefire chirped in greeting and waved his rattle, which seemed to be his favourite way of saying hello. This made the Sabotour laugh.

"Little fellow sure knows how to say hey," he said in his easy manner before saying.

"Just thought I'd stop by before you get mobbed and have a little chat, you know, catch up and all."

"That would be nice," Skyfire said with a small sigh as he put his problems out of his mind for the present.

Jazz grabbed a chair and pulled it over so he could lounge in it and create a more casual scene. Skyfire allowed Icefire to start doing some crawling over his body, while still keeping his hands ready if the little one looked like he might fall.

"So," Jazz begun. "When you busting out of here?"

"Whenever Ratchet lets me," Skyfire laughed, Jazz always liked to refer to the Medic's patients as prisoners.

"Hope you've got your quarters Sparkling proofed," Jazz continued in an easy manner. "Afraid they can be a little destructive, even the curious ones."

"Don't worry, I got all that taken care of before he was born," Skyfire assured Jazz with a small chuckle.

"Just as well he's not related to Wheeljack," Jazz joked. "Then you'd have to worry about hi blowing something up."

"Oh, Jazz, Wheeljack isn't that bad," Skyfire said in a voice that was teasingly reproving.

"Besides, it takes two to make a Sparkling, Wheeljack other half could easily cancel his luck where explosions are concerned."

This made Jazz chuckle.

"True, that's true enough. Ah well, it looks like there's hope for our resident mad scientist yet."

"Well Sparklings are concerned, there's hope for us all," Skyfire muttered softly as Icefire examined his cockpit with interest.

Jazz was about to speak when his comm. went off. He quickly answered it, with a murmured apology to Skyfire. Skyfire simply watched Icefire as Jazz listened to whoever was calling him. He looked up as Jazz let out a laugh.

"Heh, is that so?" Jazz chuckled into the comm. He turned with a smile to Skyfire.

"Seems Bumblebee's just back from patrol and he's brought some visitors."

"Oh?" Skyfire said curiously, wondering who the young yellow Autobot could have brought with him.

"Well, tell him to bring them along," Skyfire said at last after a moment of thought. "I want to thank him for his present."

He indicated the rattle which Icefire didn't seem to want to let go. Jazz grinned and spoke into the comm. They didn't have to wait long till the Med Bay door opened and several figures entered.

The most prominent one was Bumblebee who was smiling broadly as he made his way over to the berth, his friends running to keep up. To Skyfire's delight, he saw that Bumblebee's human friends Spike, Carly and Sparkplug had come along, the latter carrying a huge wrapped object.

This object was so big, that the two younger humans had to help him carry it as they made their way over. With a big grin, Bumblebee said.

"Hey, Skyfire, hope you don't mind us visiting,"

"Not at all, Bumblebee," Skyfire laughed warmly as they finally reached him.

"I've been waiting to thank you for your kind gift, Icefire loves it."

Icefire confirmed this by giving the new people a wave, gurgling with happiness as it rattled. The humans all laughed causing Icefire to peer curiously down at them, obviously awed by the sight of them. Skyfire carefully put a hand round his waist so that he didn't fall off as he stared at the humans.

"Hey Skyfire, we've got you a present," Spike cheerfully called up as Bumblebee carefully lifted Sparkplug onto the table beside Skyfire's berth.

"Spike, manners," Carly scolded as she was lifted. Turning to Skyfire, she said.

"Congratulations, Skyfire I can't believe you've really had your baby,"

"Neither can I," Skyfire said as Spike was finally lifted onto the table. "Now, what's this you've brought?"

The three humans and Bumblebee all grinned.

"Just a little something that we humans traditionally give to a new born," Sparkplug explained as he shoved the wrapped object closer.

"We got the biggest one we could find," Spike added, and indeed it looked big, it was almost bigger than the man holding it.

"Thank you so much for your kindness," Skyfire said. "I'm sure Icefire will love it."

As he reached over and lifted the object, he was surprised at how soft it felt, it definitely wasn't metal of any sort.

"I got you something as well," Jazz said, taking something from subspace and handing it to Skyfire.

"A tape?" Carly said. "Jazz, you can't play loud music to babies."

Jazz laughed.

"Don't worry, it isn't my usual type of music, this is classical earth music that'll help sooth him."

Carly and Sparkplug looked impressed as Spike said.

"That's a great present Jazz."

"Indeed it is," Skyfire said as he put it carefully in subspace for safekeeping.

"Now what do we have here Icefire,"

Taking hold of his Sparkling so that he was safely nestled in the crook of his arm so that he didn't try to reach the humans, Skyfire opened the present. The mysterious and soft object turned out to be a....

"It's a teddy bear," Carly explained as Skyfire looked at it in awe. "Babies love them, and they don't break so their meant to last longer."

Skyfire offered the bright blue bear with a red bow to Icefire who immediately seized it. After giggling over its softness, Icefire whacked it on Skyfire's arm to see if it made a noise. To the Sparkling's disappointment, it didn't but he still happily stuck its head in his mouth and drooled over it.

"Oh Icefire," Skyfire laughed. "You're not meant to do that."

"It's alright Skyfire," Spike said. "Babies do that sort of thing and it is his toy, he's free to drool over it as much as he wants."

"That's what he's going to do alright," Skyfire said fondly.

There was a sudden knock at the door. They all looked up as Bluestreaker stuck his head round the door and said slightly nervously. Seeing them all, he blushed a little but came in slightly more.

"What's up, Blue?" Jazz called in his easy manner, he was still sitting laid back on his chair, one foot balanced on his knee.

"We were wondering if we could see Skyfire, and say hello to his Sparkling Icefire, cool name by the way, and we've got a couple of things we thought you might like but if you don't want them, that'll be okay, we'll understand, we just thought we'd pop round...."

"Whoa, whoa, Blue," Jazz said with a laugh, holding up his hands to stop Bluestreaker's monologue. "Slow down, we can't keep up. Now you said something about _we?"_

"Um yeah," the young Mech said coming a bit more into the room. "Can we come in?"

"Up to Skyfire," Jazz said with a grin as he turned to the Mech in question. "Well, big guy, can they come in."

"Of course," Skyfire said.

Bluestreaker looked relived.

"Come on guys," he called over his shoulder and there was a minor sound of rumbling as nearly half the Ark's Mechs came rushing into the room.

Everyone but Jazz and Icefire gaped as the Mechs crowded into the room, each holding something and wearing big grins. Spike's sentiment summed up what Skyfire was feeling at that precise moment.

"Wow,"

To be continued.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Skyfire tries to deal with all the visitors and Starscream does some lurking. Till next time._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Hope you like all the gifts I'm having the Autobots give Skyfire for Icefire._

_Remember, suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Skyfire blinked as he surveyed Mechs in front of him, every single one of them holding something. They were all grinning as he gaped at them in amazement, he simply couldn't believe it. In his arms and clutching a teddy, Icefire gurgled curiously at all the new faces. Meanwhile Spike, Carly, Sparkplug and Bumblebee all stared open-mouthed while Jazz leaned back in his chair, totally relaxed and unsurprised.

Eventually Skyfire found his voice.

"What's all this?"

"Well it's just that you have a Sparkling, a real Sparkling and we haven't even seen a Sparkling in Orns, not to mention he's the first to be born on Earth so we all wanted to give him a little something," Bluestreak concluded, somewhat breathlessly.

"Hope you don't mind," Perceptor said nervously, his appearance really was surprising as he rarely left his lab for anything that wasn't work.

"N, no, of course not," Skyfire stammered. "I'm just so overwhelmed by your generosity."

He blushed as he gently cuddled Icefire to his chest.

"It still seems strange that Sparklings are so rare now."

"That's why your Sparkling is so precious," Beachcomber said softly. "And why we want to do everything we can to ensure he is happy."

"You said it," Sideswipe said with a grin as Icefire gave a squeal of a agreement.

Everyone laughed as the Sparkling waved his arms up and down, his teddy getting a good shaking. Skyfire had to keep a firm grip to stop his son from flying out of his arms. He lifted Icefire up so that his son could fling his arms around his neck in a huge hug.

Everyone awed at the sight and Hound quickly rushed forward and snapped a picture.

"Heh, I thought you'd like a camera for moments like that," he said with a grin as he presented Skyfire with the camera.

Icefire peeping down, tried to grab it but Skyfire quickly put it on the table beside the humans who were now grinning. Jazz decided, at this point, to take control of the situation.

"Now guys, we'd better do this in an orderly fashion."

He flashed Skyfire a grin as he stood up.

"Ratchet will have a fit if we get little Icefire overexcited so I think it would be best if we do this in order. We should probably leave them in peace after that."

As everyone nodded, Skyfire quickly said.

"I hope you don't think I'm chasing you away. I do appreciate all you've done for me."

"Hey, no worries," Sunstreaker said with a wave of his hand as he and his twin stepped forward.

"We'd better go first since it'll be us that gets the blame if Hatchet comes in here," Sideswipe added.

They each presented Skyfire a brightly coloured wrapped present before carefully placing them on the table. Skyfire unwrapped the first one to reveal a large cleaning cloth with several tins of different cleaning sunstances including one of wax.

"Sparklings get very messy," Sideswipe said intelligently. "You're going to need all of that and more."

"I can see how," Skyfire laughed as he opened the second parcel which contained lots of paints and sponges.

"I made sure their all suitable for Sparklings," Sunstreaker said quickly, it had been his gift.

"Thank you Sunstreaker, that was very considerate of you," Skyfire said warmly before adding.

"And thank you Sideswipe and you Hound."

All three grinned proudly and after assuring Skyfire that it was no bother, left. Under Jazz's guidance, the rest offered their gifts.

Hoist's gift was some brightly coloured building blocks.

"Never too early to get them interested in architecture," Hoist said, his tone showing that he was smiling widely.

His partner's Grapple gift was a huge box of Transformer sized Lego.

"You should probably wait to give him that," the orange designer advised. "Don't want him chewing or swallowing them."

"I'll make sure he doesn't, thank you so much," Skyfire said warmly as they were placed on the table as well.

Seaspray's gift was a collection of seashells and smoothed glass all strung up to hang over Icefire's crib. It was simply done but it was a very beautiful mobile and Skyfire loved it, he couldn't wait to hang it up.

Tracks gift was a large collection of toy vehicles. And to Skyfire's delight, he saw that they were modelled on all of the Autobots including one of him. Tracks looked very pleased with himself as everyone exclaimed over them. He left the Med Bay in a very good mood.

Cliffjumper's gift was made up of several items. As well as two baby monitors, he also gave Skyfire an alarm which would warn the Shuttle if Icefire tried to get out of his room or if someone took him outside the Ark without permission. Skyfire acknowledged that this was a very useful gift, he was still afraid of Megatron trying to take his precious son away.

Infero's gift was a fluffy red and white blanket with a blazing yellow star in the centre. Skyfire was very grateful for this gift, he never wanted Icefire to be cold, not after his time spent in the ice.

Bluestreak's gift was a collection of childrens songs, something that made Jazz chuckle and say.

"You're going to have quite the collection by the end of the week, Skyfire. I'll eat my visor if Blaster doesn't give you something similar."

Brawn gift was a cube of High Grade for Skyfire and a little box of Energon treats for Icefire. He told Skyfire that he would need the former in the cycles to come. This had made Jazz and Sparkplug laugh out loud as Skyfire smiled down at his innocent looking Sparkling who was currently sucking on his teddy's leg.

Mirage's gift was crystal sculpture which stated the date of Icefire's birth in both Earth and Cybertroian time as well as the names of his Creators. With a soft smile, Mirage warned Skyfire to keep it out of Icefire's grasp before he quietly left. Skyfire had carefully placed it in the centre of the now full table.

By the time that the last Mech stepped forward with their gift, Icefire was starting to get very tired and he was now snuggled against Skyfire. Perceptor smiled gently at the slumbering Sparkling before placing his gift, a DVD box set of the natural kingdom, on the full table before making his departure.

"Nice little haul you got, Skyfire," Jazz observed from his seat as Bumblebee and the humans examined the gifts.

"I'll say," Spike exclaimed in awe.

"We'd best be going," Sparkplug stated, seeing Icefire yawn.

"This little tyke needs his rest."

"It's been great seeing you both," Carly said as Bumblebee helped her and the two men down.

"I hope you all visit again," Skyfire said with his gentle smile as they headed for the door.

"Don't worry, we will," Bumblebee laughed but not too loudly.

Jazz chuckled softly as they all left.

"I had a feeling this would happen but I didn't think you'd get this many bots all at once."

"I can't believe it," Skyfire said as he carefully settled Icefire in his little crib.

"You are all so kind and thoughtful for giving him such wonderful gifts," he added as he tucked Icefire into his lovely new blanket, teddy snuggled beside him.

"That's the magic of Sparklings," Jazz said with a smile as he got up. "I'd best be going as well though I have a feeling that Ratchet will be in soon."

Skyfire sighed softly as Jazz left, Icefire was now sleeping peacefully and didn't stir as he set the mobile above him. Today had been a wonderful day, the start of many he hoped. The only thing that could have made it better was if Icefire's sire had been there to see it all.

"Oh Starscream," he said softly as he went to lie on the berth next to the crib.

Outside the Ark.

Little did Skyfire or indeed any of the Autobots know, was that Starscream was outside the base. He had been lurking there for a while now, supposedly investigating what Skyfire was up too. Or so he'd told Megatron.

The Seeker sighed, he been half hoping that Skyfire would come out with Icefire but it was not to be. He knew he couldn't hide Icefire forever from Megatron but he did hope Skyfire could have some time first with their son before he had to worry about that.

He had decided that it would be best if he hung around the base, surely Skyfire would have to come out sometime? And then they could talk, maybe he could convince Skyfire to take Icefire away, to a secret base, something like that. But even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't going to happen.

Even if Skyfire considered it, why would he leave when he had the whole Autobot army to protect him and Icefire, where Energon and medical assistance were easily available? No, they'd just have to discuss.....when h could see their son.

Starscream moaned softly. He'd only briefly seen and held his little Seekerlet but already he ached for more contact. If he didn't see him soon, he'd be tempted to charge right into the Ark, even if it meant fighting his way through to the Skyfire.

He would have to see him soon.

_Author's note. Next time, the Autobot Femmes arrive from Cybertron and Skyfire and Starscream have a talk. Until next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Skyfire finally gets to talk with Starscream but how does it go? Find out in this chapter. With thanks to MoonStatWorld who has suggested some great gifts for Icefire, they will be used in the next chapter._

_Remember, suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Skyfire's POV.

"Ratchet, when can me and Icefire leave?"

It was night time and Skyfire was lying on his side, watching his son sleep in his little crib. The table of gifts was now mostly empty, Ratchet had asked Ironhide to transfer them to Skyfire's quarters so there wouldn't be any hassle later on. The Medic himself was pouring over some reports, but looked up at Skyfire's question.

"You can probably leave tomorrow," he said causally as Skyfire looked very pleased about this.

"But you've got to take it easy for the next few days," he added sternly. "Flying should be kept to minimum, no long flights whatsoever. And I'll want to be kept updated on Icefire's progress, I'm hoping to compile a complete medical history for him."

"I will, don't worry," Skyfire said softly watching as Icefire twitched in his sleep, his little hands clutching at his teddy bear. "And thank you for all you've done."

"My pleasure," Ratchet said tiredly before adding ruefully.

"Don't mind me, I was really busy with the Dinobots earlier, trying to get them inoculated is no easy task."

"It's alright Ratchet," Skyfire said gently. "Why don't you go and get some recharge, we'll be alright here."

Ratchet chuckled.

"That's my line, young'un."

But he got to his feet and after starching, bid Skyfire goodnight, and left. Skyfire was left happily gazing at the one he loved the most. Well, one of those he loved the most, the other was sadly far away.

He sighed, he really would need to meet with Starscream and soon. It wasn't right that Starscream had only seen and held his own son just once. But it seemed for now, there was nothing he could do.

The next day.

Skyfire smiled as he stood outside the entrance to the Ark, Icefire cuddled in his arms. Beside him, Prowl and Ratchet stood waiting for the return for their leader's return. Optimus, Ironhide and a few others had gone to the Decepticon Space Bridge where the Autobot Femmes were due to come through. Skyfire was very grateful to them, he knew he'd need their advice about looking after his little son. Not to mention they were bringing essential supplies from Cybertron like medical equipment and Sparkling parts.

But of course what was even better about this visit was that certain Mechs would be reunited with their Sparkmates. He knew it was hard on the likes of Ironhide and Optimus, being separated like this, but at least they were getting this chance to be together.

"I think that's them," Ratchet said finally and Skyfire scanned the horizon.

Sure enough a small convoy of vehicles was heading straight for the Ark, led by a red and blue truck. Skyfire smiled with relief, they hadn't been sure how much security there would be at the Space Bridge. But it seemed everything had gone well regardless, the vehicles were clearly in no huge hurry.

Finally they drew up in front of the Ark and transformed. Icefire giggled at the sight of them transforming, making most of the adults laugh. A pretty pink Femme was the first to take forward.

"Hello, Skyfire I'm pleased to meet you at long last," she said gently as she smiled at the chirping Sparkling.

"Likewise," Skyfire said as she now greeted his son.

"Hello, little one, I'm Elita One and you must be Icefire,"

Icefire waved a curled fist in acknowledgement as another Femme stepped forward, this a dark sky blue colour.

"Well now, if you ain't the cutest little Sparkling I ever laid optics on," she cooed as she tickled his belly making him giggle even more.

"Hi, I'm Chromia, old Ironhafts mate," she said affectionely as said mate came up behind her and caught her around the waist.

"Hey, what's that about me being old," he said in mock hurt as he kissed her neck.

Ratchet rolled his optics.

"There are Sparklings watching," he said pointedly as Icefire eagerly watched the couple with rapt attention.

Everyone laughed as Ironhide looked sheepish and Chromia not at all. Skyfire suddenly found himself surrounded by the other Femmes who all cooed over the adorable Sparkling. And Icefire loved every minute of it, making it clear he was truly his sire's son.

But finally, someone came to his rescue.

"Why don't we go inside?" Optimus suggested, his optics twinkling as he came up behind Elita who smiled back at him.

"That sounds like a good idea Optimus," she said smiling up at him, and the group started to move to the entrance.

Skyfire, however, lingered.

"I'll be along shortly," he murmured as they past him and went inside the Ark.

Ironhide gave him a brief clap in the back as he took Chromia's arm and led her in, leaving Skyfire alone with his Sparkling.

Skyfire smiled with happiness as he gazed at the clear blue sky. How he looked forward to when he took his son up there, when they could fly together through the clouds.

"Skyfire,"

Skyfire gasped and spun around to see Starscream standing in the shadow of the Ark. He stared at him for a moment, and then he rushed forward and grabbed Starscream in a one armed hug before passionately capturing his mouth.

For a minute, Starscream kissed back just as passionately, but then Icefire gurgled happily between them and he broke away.

As he examined the Sparkling in Skyfire's arm, Icefire squealed and reached for him with clutching fingers. Skyfire laughed.

"I think he wants to say hi, Starscream,"

He offered his son to the Seeker and Starscream gently took him, tucking him into the crook of his arm. As he gazed down at him, there was a noise from behind Skyfire and Ironhide appeared.

"Skyfire, everyone's heading for the Rec Room....Oh, you've got company," the red Mech said coming to a stop in the Ark's entrance.

Starscream looked at him warily, but Ironhide just smiled sadly and said.

"Ah'll tell em' you're going to be a while,"

And with that, he disappeared back into the Ark.

Skyfire turned back to smile at Starscream who had relaxed and was now tickling his son's belly. Icefire howled with delight and tried to capture Starscream's fingers but the Seeker deftly kept them out of his reach.

"Are you happy to see your Sire?" Skyfire cooed, loving this moment. "Yes, I think you are, my Spark."

Starscream smiled wryly.

"And I'm happy to see him,"

He gazed at his son again before his expression turned more serious. He looked up at Skyfire.

"I see you're feeling better,"

"I am, thank you," Skyfire said.

Starscream looked away and Skyfire's smile wavered as he sensed his mate's sadness.

"It's a shame," Starscream began, still not looking at Skyfire. "That I couldn't be there while you were giving birth."

As Skyfire hung his head slightly, Starscream turned back to look at him and said flatly.

"It's a shame that I had no idea you were carrying at all until I saw my son in your arms."

Skyfire sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh Starscream, there were many times over the past few months when I wanted to call you," Skyfire said softly, his optics shinning with emotion.

"But there was still much risk associated with contacting you, it was a miracle I still had a Spark in the first place...I'm sorry."

Starscream turned away, his expression one of many emotions. Skyfire gently reached out and touched his shoulder and was relieved when the Seeker didn't flinch away.

"I would have given anything to have you with me," Skyfire said firmly. "I just didn't know how to accomplish it."

Starscream sighed heavily.

"What's done is done," he said shortly. "I don't like it but....I understand why you did it."

He looked down at Icefire who was snuggling into his armour.

"I think I would have done the same."

Skyfire stepped closer to Starscream and wrapped his arms around him, gently rocking his mate who in turn rocked their Sparkling. Together they gazed out across the desert with its barren rock and clear blue sky.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Skyfire and Starscream continue their 'chat' in the next chapter and Ironhide has a few words with his mate. Until then._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. With big thanks to MoonStarWorld for her suggestions for gifts, many more will be featured next chapter._

_If anyone has any suggestions for this story, please give them to me._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream and Skyfire stood there for a long time, watching the dazzling sunset which turned the sky bright pink with shades of orange. In Starscream's arms, Icefire happily snuggled, content in the fact that both his creators were there.

"Hmm," Skyfire hummed as he gently snuggled up against Starscream's back, his arms around the Seeker's waist.

"It's so beautiful."

"I suppose," Starscream said softly.

"I don't often get the chance to watch the sunset, it is considered frivolous."

"Oh Starscream," Skyfire chuckled softly.

"Weren't you the one who told me I should relax more?"

"Touché," Starscream said dryly.

As Icefire gave a loud gurgle and started trying to suck on his Sire's fingers, Starscream said with a chuckle.

"But I shouldn't worry, with this little chap, my life is about to become _very_ frivolous."

"That it is," Skyfire laughed before saying eagerly.

"Oh Starscream, you should have seen the wonderful gifts I've received, they've all been so kind."

Starscream chuckled.

"I'm sure they have."

Skyfire nodded against Starscream before telling him all about the beautiful things Icefire now had. This included the blanket, the mobile, the paints and all who had given them. Starscream listened patiently and when Skyfire had finished, said wryly.

"You're lucky my Trine mates don't know about Icefire, I shudder to think what Skywarp would want to give him.

Skyfire considered this for a moment and then said softly.

"So they don't know then?"

"No," Starscream said with a heavy sigh.

"If I told one, I'd have to tell the other. And while Thundercracker could probably keep a secret, Skywarp couldn't. Frankly, he'd be yelling it from mountain tops that I had sired a son."

"I'm sorry," Skyfire said gently. "I'm sure it must be hard keeping this from them."

"They'll forgive me," Starscream murmured, lifting his son up to kiss his cheek.

Skyfire cleared his throat.

"What about Megatron, Starscream? How is he going to react?"

"Rage about and call me a fool."

Skyfire's face twisted with displeasure.

"Why do you stay with him Starscream?" he asked in disbelief.

"The way he treats you..."

"Skyfire," Starscream said sharply as he hugged Icefire's face to his chest, the little Sparkling chirping with pleasure.

"I'm not going into that with you, not now."

Skyfire sighed and let the matter drop. He didn't really want to spoil this moment, not when they had their son with them. Instead, Skyfire said.

"I take it you want to avoid Megatron finding out about Icefire for as long as possible."

Starscream snorted.

"We both know the answer to that, Skyfire," he said sourly.

There was silence for a moment, with both adult Mechs lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly Icefire grew a little agitated and started squirming in his Sire's arms. As Starscream looked down in alarm, Skyfire dryly chuckled and said.

"Ah, I think someone's hungry."

He gently turned Starscream around to face him so that he could take Icefire out of his arms. He then went over to a decent sized boulder, so he could settle his son in his lap. As Starscream watched with wide optics, Skyfire withdrew his feeding tube and inserted the end into Icefire's eager mouth.

A few breems later and the little flyer was happily suckling.

"He, ah, still needs to do that?" Starscream asked, slightly in awe.

"Yes," Skyfire chuckled, rubbing his son's back.

"I'm hoping to start weaning him onto bottles soon, but I'll need to talk to the Femmes about that."

Starscream nodded, still gazing at his feeding son. He then came over and carefully sat down beside Skyfire. After a moment, he slipped an arm around the Shuttle and leaned against him.

"Hmm, Starscream," Skyfire hummed softly.

"You need to keep little Fire out of sight," Starscream murmured softly.

"I'm in charge of _finding out _what you're up to but there's only so much I can do to throw Megatron's suspicions. If I can't give him anything solid, he'll send Soundwave's little Minions into your base."

"I don't want to shut him up Starscream," Skyfire said sorrowfully. "It's not right."

"I know," Starscream said, closing his optics.

"I know Skyfire and I don't like it either. But we have to protect out little Icefire, I don't know what Megatron is going to do when he finds out about him."

Starscream suddenly stiffened, standing up and moving away from Skyfire. As Skyfire watched, Starscream's face twisted and then grimaced and the Shuttle realised he was receiving an internal call.

Starscream finally turned and said softly, though he looked annoyed.

"I have to go, Megatron think I've watched enough for this cycle."

He paused and then said.

"I'm going to tell him about Elita One and the other Femmes. But I can easily tell him they just want to be with their mates, I don't think he'll suspect too much."

Skyfire nodded in understanding.

"That's fine Starscream, thank you."

Starscream also nodded, his optics fixed on his son who was blinking bright blue optics back at him. Starscream's expression was one of pain, he didn't want to leave his little son.

"Icefire," Skyfire gently said to their son.

"Your Sire has to go now. But he'll be back before you know it."

With a weak smile, Starscream moved forward before bending to kiss his son's forehead. Though he was still greedily suckling from the fuel line, Icefire reached up a small hand and touched his Sire's face.

Starscream chuckled and gave him another kiss before straightening to look Skyfire in the optic.

"I'll give you my personal comm. number, so you can contact me if...anything happens."

"Of course," Skyfire said softly, cuddling Icefire who was starting to look a little agitated.

Despite his very young age, it was clear Icefire knew that his Sire was leaving. It made Skyfire's Spark soar that his son had already connected to Starscream. He knew it would help Starscream to cope.

"I'll call you when I am able to visit," Starscream continued.

"I...I'm afraid that may not be very often."

"I know," Skyfire said, his optics revealing his inner feelings.

He suddenly thought of something, and withdrew an object from subspace. As Starscream stared in bemusement, Skyfire smiled and said gently.

"It's a camera, from Hound," he explained.

"I want a picture of you, so I can show it to Icefire every day. And then a part of you will always be there."

Starscream's face broke into a wide grin and he obligingly struck a pose for Skyfire. Skyfire laughed as he took a couple of pictures, he'd have them developed as holo's later.

Icefire giggled with glee, some Energon spilling out of his mouth as he did this. Skyfire and Starscream both laughed at this, and Skyfire quickly withdrew a cloth in order to wipe Icefire's mouth.

"I really need to go," Starscream started to say but Skyfire suddenly caught his arm and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Once the kiss was, reluctantly, broken, Starscream turned and ran before leaping into the air to transform. Skyfire watched him jet off with a sad smile.

His tanks gave a sudden rumble and with a chuckle at his curious offspring, smile wryly.

"I think that's enough for now Icefire," he said, gently tugging the fuel line out of Icefire's mouth.

"Amma needs to refuel."

But as he stood up, Icefire started to grouse, unwilling to stop feeding. He tried to grab the fuel line but Skyfire was already reinserting it back into his body.

His little face crumpled and he started to wail, angrily waving his fists in the air.

"No Icefire," Skyfire said firmly, even if it hurt his Spark to say so.

But Icefire continued to loudly complain so with a sigh, Skyfire pressed the crying Sparkling to his chest. Rubbing his son's back, he carried him into the Ark.

"Hush, sweet Spark," Skyfire said softly as Icefire cried.

A part of him was glad Starscream wasn't there to witness this. But another part ruefully thought he could do with some help.

But no matter how much he tried to calm his son down, nothing seemed to work as he made his way to the Rec Room.

"Now what's happening here?" came a loud feminine voice from right in front of them.

Both Skyfire and Icefire looked up to see a solid blue Femme with fists on her hips and a huge grin on her face. Before Skyfire could say anything or Icefire could continue crying, Chromia had plucked the Sparkling from his Carriers arms.

As Skyfire stared, she scooped him into the air and held him high above her. Icefire had abruptly stopped crying, he just stared down at the sternly grinning Femme in utter bemusement.

"Now, what're you grousing about, little Mech," she asked Icefire, though Skyfire knew the question had been directed at him.

"I was feeding him but I had to stop because my tanks are empty. He didn't take it well," he explained softly as Icefire continued to gape down at the Femme holding him.

"Ah, you wanted more did ya?" Chromia asked, jiggling the little Sparkling in her hands.

"I think you've been around Hide and those other awful Mechs for too long, their turning you naughty, ain't they?"

She dropped him into her arms before twirling on her heels, Icefire giggling madly.

"They've turned you greedy, haven't they?" she said, tickling his belly and making him howl with laughter.

Skyfire was also laughing softly but they his tank gave another painful rumble and he grimaced.

"Ah, someone's hungry," Chromia said with a huge grin.

Tucking Icefire into the crook of her arm, she beckoned to Skyfire.

"Come on big guy, let's get you and the little one sorted."

Skyfire didn't argue and followed her to the Rec Room. As they entered, the noise was the first thing that hit them, the room was full of chattering and laughing bots. Skyfire smiled, it was nice to see everyone so animated and happy.

"Hide, pull up a chair," Chromia called out to her mate who was sitting with Optimus, Elita and Ratchet.

Ironhide obliged, pulling out a seat for both Skyfire and Chromia. The battered red Mech chuckled at the sight of the wide eyed Sparklign in his mate's arms. It looked so natural, so right.

Ratchet looked over Skyfire critically before pouring a tall glass of Energon and shoved it at him. Skyfire smiled gratefully and took a long deep drink.

"Ya look like ya needed that Skyfire," Ironhide now said with a laugh as he tickled Icefire's chin.

Skyfire nodded, still swallowing. Chromia gave a dry chuckle.

"This little fellow sucked him clean dry."

"You need to watch that," Ratchet said seriously as Skyfire took another gulp of his drink.

"Make sure you refuel regularly, you don't want this problem repeated."

"I will," Skyfire assured his, he didn't want his son going hungry.

Chromia smiled at this, and laid Icefire against her chassis so that the little Sparkling could snuggle against her. When Skyfire had finished, he leaned back to allow the Energon to be converted into a substance suitable for Icefire, Elita said.

"Skyfire, we have brought you some gifts, I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not, thank you," Skyfire said with wide optics.

"Our pleasure," the pink Femme said warmly as she subspaced an object.

Skyfire took it and saw that it was a durable solar blanker, one that could be used if he took Icefire outside. Before he could say anything, Moonracer had appeared and was giving him a child's puzzle, one suitable for Icefire. And then Firestar came up and gave him the Cybertroian version of a rubber ducky.

Chromia, with a wide smile, took her gift from subspace and handed it to Skyfire. It was a data pad full of old Sparkling stories, perfect for reading before recharge.

And soon, the other Femme were giving their gift, useful little things like a baby bag, a bottle of bubbly mixture for bathing and many other things. Skyfire could barely contain his gratitude but all the Femmes just smiled and kissed his cheek. They were happy to help this first time parent, anything for this rare and precious Sparkling.

Skyfire finally settled down, Icefire back in his arms and happily sucking on a fuel line. Little did he know of the gifts he was yet to receive.

Later that night. 

"So, this is your room?" Chromia said with a grin as she surveyed it.

Ironhide chuckled.

"Yep, this is it. Like it."

"Hmmm," Chromia said as she sauntered over to the berth.

"I like the big berth."

This really made Ironhide laugh and he also went over to the berth and sat down beside her. But as she started to kiss him, he drew back with a small smile. Chromia frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mia," he assured her gently. "Ah just want to talk to ya about something."

"Oh?" she said, very curious now.

Her mate almost never delayed their time in the berth together.

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"Ya see, ah've been thinking about things for the past few cycles. Ever since Skyfire had his Sparkling."

He looked into her bright, curious optics.

"Ah want to have a Sparkling Chromia, of our very own."

"A Sparkling?" she repeated, very surprised, that was the last thing she had expected him to say.

"But Hide, I thought we were going to wait to after the war..."

"But when's that gonna be, Mia?" Ironhide said softly.

"It could be another million years before that happens. Ah don't want to wait any longer."

Chromia narrowed her optics.

"You're not feeling threatened by Skyfire are you?" she asked. "Because he's sired a Sparkling?"

Ironhide chuckled and shook his head.

"No nothing like that. But Mia,"

He took her hand and gently stroked it.

"The war hasn't stopped Skyfire having that Sparkling. And even though the Sire's on the other side, they still love their son. Ah just think, if they can do that, why can't we?"

Chromia considered this point thoughtfully.

"And Icefire looked so good in yer arms," Ironhide said fondly, stroking her cheek gently.

"So what do ya say, Chromia? Are ya ready fer this?"

Chromia didn't say anything for a moment and then she smiled.

"Only if you're ready, and don't forget," she added, waggling her finger at him.

"I expect you to take your turn at getting up at night to calm our little one and no shirking from cleaning, feeding or any other nasty Sparkling chore."

"Ah promise Mia," Ironhide said hoarsely as they came closer together.

"Then my answer's yes," she said with a wide smile, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

Lying back on the berth, her optics dancing with mischief, she said softly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked coyly.

"Let's get baby making."

Ironhide laughed out loud as he lent down to capture her mouth.

_Author's note. How will Ratchet react when he finds out about Ironhide's plan? And what other gifts will Skyfire receive? Find out next time, until then._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. With thanks once again to MoonStarWorld for her suggestions, I'm still using them, heh._

_If anyone has any suggestions, don't hesitate to give them to me._

_Enjoy and please review._

Ironhide woke slowly, feeling utterly exhausted. There was a weight on his right arm, so he lazily glanced over. And broke into a wide smile when he saw who was laying there.

Chromia was sleeping soundly by his side, her arm cuddling his chest. His arm was firmly around her and clasping her shoulder. Her face was slightly flushed but she also had a small smile.

This made Ironhide sigh happily.

He leaned over and softly kissed the side of her mouth. She scrunched up her nose in an extremely cute way that made him laugh. Of course, this was enough to wake her up.

"Hmm, good morning," she murmured, optics blinking sleeping.

"Morning love," Ironhide replied, gently rubbing her shoulder causing her to snuggle even closer.

"And how's our Sparkling?" he asked, rubbing her Chassis with his other hand.

"Hide," she laughed. "We don't know if I'm with Spark yet."

"Ah think yer are," he said seriously.

"Ah can feel it in ma circuits."

"Well, we'll know later," she said tiredly.

"When can we visit Ratchet."

"Heh, can't wait," Ironhide chuckled as he felt Chromia slip back into recharge.

He didn't blame her, they had gone at it rather long and hard. But they both wanted a Sparkling so much. They'd put every effort into achieving that goal. But now both were now very tired and would need another long recharge.

Besides, when they went to meet the _Hatchet_, they'd need it.

Skyfire's POV.

Skyfire hummed softly as he walked to the Med Bay, a chirping Icefire in his arms. IT was time for Icefire's daily check up with Ratchet and Skyfire wanted to be on time. So far, everything was going on schedule, he managed to easily get Icefire up and feed him. Icefire was in a very good mood this morning so his Creator had had no trouble with him.

But as he approached the Med Bay, there was a sudden sound of heavy footsteps.

Skyfire stopped in surprise as around the corner came the five Dinobots. Icefire gurgled curiously as they marched straight towards him and Skyfire. They were in robot form but looked just as mean as they usually did.

"Hello Grimlock," Skyfire greeted cautiously.

He hadn't had much to do with these strange Mechs who were his size. And he wasn't sure he wanted them near his son, they would be very unpredictable.

"Can I help you?"

Grimlock's masked face tilted downwards and he stared at Icefire. The small Seekerlet was sucking his fist as he stared up at the looming Mech. Finally, the leader of the Dinobots spoke.

"Me Grimlock and other Dinobots hear you Skyfire have little Sparkling."

"Ah, yes Grimlock," Skyfire agreed with a small smile.

"This is my son, Icefire."

At this pronouncement, all the Dinobots leaned down to stare at the watching Sparkling.

"Him Icefire looks like him Starscream, but much smaller," Swoop observed.

"Starscream's his Sire," Skyfire said cautiously. The Dinobots hated the Decepticons but loved fighting them.

"He looks like him Starscream," Slag agreed, raising a hand towards Icefire.

Skyfire flinched but he wasn't sure what to do, there were five of them. Should he call Ratchet and Wheeljack?

But to everyone's surprise, Icefire grabbed Slag's hand and shoved one of the outstretched fingers into his mouth. There was a moment of silence as Icefire started sucking in earnest.

And then Grimlock chuckled.

"Ah, him Icefire show no fear in front of mighty Dinobots," Grimlock said approvingly and reached out to pat Icefire's head.

Icefire giggled and tried to grab Grimlock's hand but the T-Rex deftly kept it out of his reach. Skyfire smiled and gently got Icefire to let go of Slag's finger.

"You need a dummy, Icefire," he chuckled.

"We have Sparkling presents for him," Snarl now said softly.

"Really?" Skyfire said in surprise.

"Yes," Grimlock said proudly and signalled to the other to bring their gifts from Sub Space.

Skyfire barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping as he stared at the gifts the Dinobots had brought. They were all...teddies, all resembling the Dinobots themselves. But unlike the actual Dinobots, these fuzzy teddies were cute.

Icefire squealed with glee and eagerly reached out for them He managed to grab the Pterodactyl one and hugged it to his chest, chirping with delight.

"He loves them," Skyfire confirmed with a laugh as he took the other four teddies into his arm.

"Me Grimlock knew he would," the Dinobots leader said proudly.

Skyfire chuckled.

"Thank you Grimlock, for your kindness."

"It nothing," Grimlock said with a wave of his hand as all the Dinobots looked smug.

"Where you go now?" Sludge asked slowly as Icefire tightly hugged his new teddies.

"To Ratchet's, for Icefire's daily check up," Skyfire said with a smile.

"Him Ratchet n like to wait," Slag growled softly.

"You Skyfire better go," Swoop added.

"I probably should," Skyfire agreed and as he said this, the Dinobots all shifted aside so he could get through.

Ratchet was very amused when Skyfire finally made it to the Med Bay, arms fulls of Sparklign and teddies.

"I see you were ambushed by the Dinobots," he observed with a chuckle as Skyfire laid Icefire onto the examination.

Icefire didn't mind, he was surrounded by large fluffy teddies. He was currently attempting to hug them all, making the adults laugh.

"We certainly were," Skyfire said wryly as Ratchet started scanning Icefire.

"I confess I was a little apprehensive at first," he admitted softly as Ratchet checked Icefire's developing thrusters.

"I know how they feel about Decepticons and with Icefire resembling his Sire so strongly."

Ratchet smiled and shook his head.

"It's true they don't like Decepticons. But the way their mind works, they'd never harm a Sparkling. It would be beneath them."

"That's good to know and they seemed fine with him," Skyfire agreed.

He paused and then said.

"But...I still would rather Icefire was supervised if their near him."

Ratchet nodded.

"That's fine, we need to ensure he's safe."

"They won't be offended, will they?" Skyfire asked worriedly.

"Nah," Ratchet replied, waving a hand.

"They know they can be a bit boisterous and will understand you just want to protect your offspring."

Skyfire nodded, very relived.

"Good," he said softly as Ratchet finished checking Icefire's over.

"Well, he's doing just great," the Medic annouched as he wrote on a data pad.

"And progressing nicely."

Skyfire smiled, it always lifted his spirits to her that. A sudden noise made him glance to the side and saw First Aid standing there looking nervous.

"Ah, First Aid," Ratchet greeted with a smile, spotting the younger Medic.

He turned to Skyfire.

"First Aid doens't have much experience treating Sparklings so I was hoping it would be okay if he helped me with Icefire," he explained.

"You wouldn't have to worry," First Aid quickly reassured Skyfire as he came over.

"I'd be mostly observing, learning what to look for if he's ill, that sort of thing."

Skyfire held up a hand before saying gently.

"It's okay First Aid, I have no problem with you helping Ratchet."

First Aid looked very relevied before coming right over to smile down at Icefire.

"He's beautiful," he said softly as Icefire chewed on one of his teddies.

As Skyfire beamed, First Aid nervously withdrew something from Sub Space.

"I-I did some research and complied a first aid kit suitable for Sparklings."

He offered a compact looking box with a traditional red cross on its cover.

"As well as containing gauze, suitable sedatives, needles, etc, it also has a program about basic first aid for Sparklings. Like how to recognise if he's consumed something toxic, that sort of thing."

"That sounds really good," Skyfire said, really impressed.

"Thank you," he added gratefully as he took the kit carefully from First Aid.

Ratchet was also looking very impressed.

"Well done Aid, that's really taking the initiative."

First Aid blushed.

"I just wanted to give him something useful for Icefire," he said softly. "I wasn't sure if it would be any good."

"It's brilliant," Skyfire quickly assured him. "Thanks again."

First Aid relaxed, he had obviously been fretting about Skyfire's reaction. Skyfire resolved to make more of an effort with the young Medic.

He and Icefire left soon after that, with assurances that First Aid would be allowed to help Ratchet the next day. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now, so he simply made his calm way through the Ark.

Until Icefire was a little older, he'd need to stay by his Sparkling's side pretty much twenty four seven. As Icefire's Carrier, he had a strong Bond with him but to fully maintain this, he had to be close. As Icefire got older, this would mean he'd be able to sense his offspring even when he wasn't near.

He considered going outside but he'd need to contact Starsream first to ensure that was okay. Though he didn't really want to unless it was really necessary, he couldn't chance Starscream being found out. But he did really want to go out and feel the wind on his wings.

"What do you think Icefire?" he asked his Sparkling seriously who just chirped in response, still clutching his teddies tightly.

"Yes, I think we will go outside, it's still early."

He smiled softly as he said.

"I doubt Starscream will be about, he did enjoy sleeping in."

And with that, he headed to the Ark's exit, to let his son feel the sun on his armour once again.

Ratchet's POV.

Ratchet was just going over inventory for his Med Bay when the entrance chimed. Glancing up, he was surprised to see Ironhide and Chromia. Chromia was fondly holding her mate's arm and looked to be in a very good mood.

But the white Medic couldn't quite believe they were actually here. Of course, _Chromia _was meant to be here for a check up as the Medic's on Cybertron tended to be too stretched for proper regular checkups. But Chromia _and_ her mate were normally the kind of bots who would only show after a lot of threats. Sometime, he even had to drag them here.

He didn't even really know why they were like this, after all, things only got ugly when they refused to cooperate. And he only used his wrench when absolutely necessary.

"Hey there Ratchet," Ironhide greeted in far too cheery a voice.

Something was up.

"Hello Ironhide, Chromia," Ratchet greeted back as they came up to him.

"What are you two doing here?"

They both grinned, making him even more suspicious.

"Oh you know," Chromia began innocently. "Since I'm here I thought I'd take the opportunity to get a check up, make sure everything's in order and all that."

Ratchet eyed them as they smiled at him.

"Alright, what's the joke?" he said finally with a sigh. "Have the twins out you up to something?"

"Oh Ratchet," Chromia said with a light laugh. "Why are you always so suspicious?"

"Long painful experience," was Ratchet's reply.

She chuckled again and patted his arm.

"Well, in this instance you have nothing to worry about. A check up if truly all I want, Hide talked me into it."

"Can't have ma gal under par," Ironhide said jovially. "Besides, ah can't sleep with her if she's ill."

Ratchet rolled his optics that he could believe.

"Fine, up on the berth," he ordered, indicating the examination berth.

Chromia hopped on it and lay down so that he could scan her. Producing his scanner, he noticed that Ironhide was now holding his mate's hand, what was going on? Nonetheless, he started his examination, all the while shooting suspicious looks at the couple. They were perfectly relaxed, not worried in the slightest. And this worried him.

"Perhaps you're turning over a new leaf, both of you," he said conversationally as he moved his scanner up along Chromia's body.

"And I must say it's about time..."

He stopped speaking with a start as his scanner picked up something. Quickly he examined the results. And his jaw dropped as he realised what they were.

"Everything okay Ratch?" Ironhide asked calmly as a wide smile slowly spread across Chromia's face.

Ratchet closed his mouth, still staring a little before narrowing his optics at the pair of them.

"Oh yes, everything's fine," he said airily. "You've just left your check up too late as usual."

He causally turned away, pretending to examine his results. Behind him, he could practically feel their impatience. But it served them right springing this on him.

"Come on Ratchet," Chromia finally burst out, unable to stay silent any longer. "Don't keep us in suspense, what did you find?"

"I don't know," Ratchet replied, turning back to regard them sternly. "What did you expect me to find?"

Ironhide looked almost desperate but he composed himself and said.

"Look Ratchet, meh and Mia want a Sparkling, our own Sparkling. So last night, well, ah think ya can work out what we were up to."

He gave a small shrug, grinning.

"Anyway, we're hoping that it worked."

Ratchet gave them another minute to stew before his face broke into a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that because you succeeded. Congratulations."

"HIDE," Chromia screamed and threw herself on her laughing mate.

"I'm with Spark, I'm going to be a mama."

"And ah'll be a father to me very own Sparkling," Ironhide said proudly.

"Two," Ratchet said softly.

They both froze.

"What...what did you say? Chromia said slowly.

"You're not just with Spark Chromia," Ratchet said gently. "You're carrying two new Sparks. You're going to have twins."

"T-twins?" Ironhide stuttered, his optics wide. "As in...two?"

"Yep," Ratchet replied evilly. "Two mini Hides."

"Or Mias," he added as an afterthought.

"Ah...ah...," Ironhide began before speech failed him.

He was utterly shocked, this couldn't be happening. Sure, he's wanted one but _two? _If it wasn't for his mate hugging him tightly, he would have fainted.

"Hmm, you must have gone at it last night," Ratchet remarked with a sly smile. "Twins, as you know, are rare."

"Heh, yeah," Ironhide said with his own smile, leaning down to kiss Chromia.

He could feel his mate's happiness, she truly wanted this. And so did he.

To be continued.

_Author's note. How does the rest of the Ark react to the good news? Also, Skyfire starts planning routines for Icefire, helped of course, by all the other Autobots._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. Once again, thanks to MoonStarWorld for her suggestions for Sparkling gifts._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Everyone was curious when Optimus Prime called a meeting in the Rec Room which they all had to attend. Even the Dinobots were sitting in a corner, arms folded and looking bored. Skyfire sat in another corner, holding his excited Sparkling who was still receiving attention from various Femmes.

"Any idea what this is about?" he politely asked a Femme called Moonracer who was cooing to Icefire.

"Not sure but I heard its good news," she said softly back.

Suddenly Optimus cleared his throat and the buzz of chatter died down.

The Prime and his mate were standing in front of the TV which was a good place to stand as everyone could see them. To one side, Ironhide was sitting with Chromia sprawled in his lap, both wearing big grins. Skyfire noted that Ratchet was near the couple and looking slightly grumpy.

"Thank you all for coming," Optimus began, his optics twinkling as the Dinobots huffed, as though they had far more important things they could be doing.

"We have a very special announcement to make," he continued as Elita smiled fondly.

"And it concerns one of our favourite couples," she now said, indicating Ironhide and Chromia.

Everyone was very interested now and quite a few couldn't work out what the big news could be. Skyfire felt his Spark leap as he saw Ratchet was trying to hide a smile as he said.

"They came in for a check up today and do you know what I found when I examined Chromia here?"

There were suddenly gasps around the room as more bots worked it out.

"You don't mean...?" somebody gasped as Ratchet chuckled.

"I do," he said solemnly as Chromia now spoke.

"I'm going to be a Mother,"

The room erupted into cheers as everyone made their joy at the prospect of a new arrival heard. But then Ironhide held up his hand and they all went silent again.

"We ain't just gonna be ta Creators ta one Spark."

He grinned down at his mate.

"We're having twins."

The next few minutes were lost as everyone jumped up to try and congratulate the happy couple. Skyfire held back, holding Icefire to his chest, not wanting to intrude straight away. But finally, Ratchet held at them all to give Chromia space, and everyone quickly backed off as he waved a wrench in threatening fashion.

Chromia caught Skyfire's optic and beckoned him to come over. He did so, and when she held out her arms to the chirping Sparkling, he immediately handed him over. She carefully laid Icefire on her shoulder and the little Sparkling hugged her tightly.

"I'll soon have my very own," she murmured softly as she rubbed his back.

"Two, ya mean," Ironhide teased as he rubbed her arm fondly.

She laughed as Skyfire chuckled.

"You must be very happy," he said as she cuddled Icefire to her.

"Oh we are," she said softly. "Not sure want we want though."

"Ah think we're gonna get two little Femmes," Ironhide said proudly as Chromia snorted.

"Ha, I bet its two Mechs," she retorted before smiling again.

"But anyway, this little darling going to have some playmates his own age."

"He'll like that," Skyfire said softly as Icefire gurgled slightly. "He's such a happy Sparkling, I thought he was going to miss having someone to play with properly."

As they nodded, a sudden thought struck him.

"What about the Decepticons, can we hide this from them?"

"Not sure we can," Chromia said softly. "They'll want to know why I'm remaining on Earth and it'll probably only take one trip from those Cassettes to figure out what's happening."

She looked at Skyfire.

"Unless a certain Seeker got a tip off and informed his leader."

"Chromia, I would never endanger...," Skyfire began but she held up a hand.

"I didn't mean that you would tell on us. What I'm saying is maybe it would be a good idea if you did. Take the heat off Icefire."

"Chromia," Skyfire said seriously. "I appreciate your offer but I couldn't put you in danger..."

"We wouldn't be in any more danger than is Soundwave was the one to find out," Chromia said quietly.

"At least this way, Megatron might forget about you and stop trying to find out about your Sparkling."

"Mia's right," Ironhide said seriously.

"Megatron's will find out about all our Sparklings eventually. But we all know you're going to be in more hot water than us when he finds out who Icefire's Sire is."

Skyfire didn't look sure but he could see how serious they were. He nodded.

"Alright, if you're sure, I'll tell Starscream the next time I see him. He can tell Megatron he overheard you talking about it."

"We're sure," Ironhide said firmly before saying with a grin. "Besides, ah can always gloat about the fact ah'm a Sire now."

"Mechs," Chromia said in mock disgust. "That's all you ever think about."

"Yep, pretty much," Ironhide said cheerfully as Icefire started trying to grab something to suck.

"Icefire," Skyfire said sternly, he really needed to get a dummy for his grabby Sparkling.

Chromia chuckled and gently to him off her shoulder and offered her to Skyfire.

"Here ya go Skyfire, you better have him back."

"Thanks," Skyfire chuckled as Icefire eagerly hugged his beloved Creator.

"I'd better get going," Skyfire said as he spotted a bunch of eager Femmes who looked ready to converge on the happy couple.

"Okay," Chromia laughed as she rubbed her chest absentmindedly.

Skyfire smiled and walked away with Icefire chirping happily on his shoulder. He couldn't be happier for Ironhide and Chromia but a apart of him was sad. They had each other, Chromia wasn't going to be alone during her Carrying period. And Ironhide would be there to help raise her Sparklings, never missing a moment.

How he wished Starscream was here right now.

In fact, he didn't see Starscream until several days later.

During that time, he had worked out a basic schedule for him and Icefire. In the morning, he would have Energon before reading a data pad. Once Icefire woke up, he would fed him and then take him to Ratchet.

After that was done, he'd go outside, if it wasn't raining with the Arielbots. He wanted Icefire to be around flyers, it would help as he started to learn to fly. The Airelbots themselves, had never seen a Sparkling, much less a Seekerlet before, so were very curious.

They weren't perfect, they were still pretty young. But so far, they had behaved exceptionally towards Icefire and had even giving him gifts. The leader, Sliverbolt, had giving him a Cybertorain piggybank for collecting credits. It even had a little monitor that would tell Icefire how much money he had in it.

The unofficial SIC of the Arielbots Skydive, had giving Icefire a large squeaking plushie which resembled a native Earth Creature though Skyfire wasn't sure which one it was.

The boastful Slingshot had made a program which was full of pictures of all the Autobots including a few of Skyfire himself. Skyfire had been touched by this gift, it was actually very thoughtful. His favourite picture was the one of an enraged Ratchet chasing Skywarp, having apparently been the victim of a Seeker prank.

Fireflight's gift was a Star Chart program of Earth and Cybertron. Skyfire loved it because it showed the Solar Systems for both Planets. He hoped he could get Icefire interested in it when he was old enough to understand what he was looking at. Still, Icefire did enjoy seeming the swirling worlds, spinning around their suns, so it was a good start.

And lastly, there was Air Raid who had designed and made a cover with which to protect Icefire's wings as he learned to crawl. This was by far the most useful gift as Sparkling wings were very delicate. And when Sparklings learned to crawl, they crawled _everywhere _including into tight spaces.

Icefire could potentially damage his wings quite badly but this should solve the problem. He was nice and light but still strong enough for protection. Hopefully, Icefire wouldn't have a problem with it and wear it with ease.

He was very grateful to all of them and had let them know. They accepted his praise with only barely concealed glee but otherwise were quite mature. They liked to be around the little Seekerlet who loved it when they took him in their arms and flew a few metres into the air.

They always ensured Skyfire was easy with their height and never went higher unless he indicated that they could do so. All in all, he was off to a good start with the Autobot flyers.

After a morning of play and hovering outside, Skyfire would then leave the Arielbots so they could attend to the rest of their duties. The large Shuttle would enter the Ark and genrlaly make his way to the Rec room.

There, he would place Icefire in a play pen Red Alert had constructed for him. It was full of toys and other things to keep the Sparkling amused, including a drawling tablet from Trailbreaker, the Music box shaped like a Cybertroian Merry go round from Powerglide and of course, nearly all his teddies.

The play pen also contained a nice fluffy blanket that Icefire could take a nap on which he usually did. This left Skyfire free to work on data pads, researching the many fauna and flora that was to be found on this planet.

After this, he would then retire to his quarters with Skyfire so he could spend some quality time with his son. There, he'd read to him, show him videos suitable for his age and many other interactive activities. This would end with Icefire wanting fed and Skyfire would oblige.

He hoped he could wean the little one onto bottles soon, it was tiring for his systems to keep converting fuel for his Sparkling. Gears had gifted some Sparkling bottles suitable for holding formulated Energon but of course, had yet to be used.

After Icefire had been fed, Skyfire would take him to the Rec room so that he himself could feed. There was always a ready group of volunteers' to babysit so that Skyfire could relax. It was also good for Icefire to interact with other bots, Skyfire wanted him to have good social skills.

Finally, at the end of a long but enjoyable day, Skyfire would retire with Icefire for the night. Icefire was giving a bath in a little bath tub that Huffer had given them and he always enjoyed it. Just as well, Skyfire always thought, because the little Sparkling could get very grubby over the course of the day.

He then settled him down in his special cot, playing soft music until his son slipped off into sleep. Skyfire liked to watch him for while, making sure he never forgot moments like this. And then he himself, went to bed.

Starscream's POV.

Starscream waited impatiently outside the Ark, he was desperate to see his son. It had been far too long in his opinion but he just hadn't been able to up till now. Megatron had gotten into a strange mood and had not allowed Starscream off the base.

But now he was out again, and eagerly awaiting for Skyfire to emerge. He had already sent a message to his mate so he knew he would show.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he heard footsteps, and out came Skyfire with their son in tow. The little Sparkling as usual, looked to be very happy and was eagerly glancing around.

When he spotted Starscream, he gurgled and started to excitedly squirm in Skyfire's arms, reaching for his Sire.

"Someone's _very_ pleased to see you," Skyfire said with a laugh as he came over.

He offered Icefire to Starscream and the Seeker eagerly took him, cradling him against his chest. Icefire chirped happily and snuggled against his Sire's armour, feeling very content. Skyfire bent down and softly kissed Starscream's parted lips.

They enjoyed each other's company for a while, until Skyfire's finally said.

"It's good to see you, Star," Skyfire said with a smile. "We've missed you dearly."

"I know, I have too," Starscream replied softly, kissing Icefire's cheek.

The small Sparkling hugged his face in response, wanting to be as close as possible.

Starscream suddenly sighed.

"Megatron's not been in a good mood and he isn't happy I haven't been able to find out anything. Other than Prime's little women and her girl scouts are visiting."

At Skyfire's look, he raised a hand, saying.

"His words, Sky, not mine."

Skyfire's expression softened and he said as he nuzzled his mate's head.

"Well, I've got some news for you, which hopefully will get you back in Megatron's good graces."

As Starscream looked at him curiously, he said.

"Chromia and Ironhide are expecting."

Starscream's optics widened in shock as Skyfire continued.

"Twins."

"Twins?" Starscream repeated in shock. "Twins, Primus."

"Indeed," Skyfire said with a chuckle. "Their very excited and very proud."

He gave the red Seeker a serious look.

"They were the ones who told me to tell you this, so that Megatron's attention would shift from us."

Starscream considered this and then said.

"Tell them they have my thanks for their kindness."

"I will," Skyfire said softly, pulling Starscream into a gentle embrace.

And the small but loving family enjoyed the warm sun on their armour as nearby crickets chirped. They were absolutely content in this moment.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Things aren't so good next time when Skyfire and Starscream have their first big fight. What is it about and what are the consequences? Find out next time, until then._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. How does Starscream and Skyfire's big fall out go? Read on to find out._

_Warning for cussing and Starscream yelling._

_Enjoy and please review._

The Nemesis.

"Well, Starscream, do you have news?"

Megatron asked this question as he sat on his throne, one feet resting on his knee. He had an impatient expression on his face and didn't look like he was in the mood to be messed around with. Not that it was ever a good idea to mess with him.

There were quite a few Mechs in the room, including his Officers, Starscream's Trine and a few other grunts. They were all watching as Starscream stood to attention in front of his leader, wondering what the reply would be.

Despite the fact Starscream had been keeping watch at the Ark for a while now, he still hadn't come up with anything good. Even the news that the Autobot Femmes were on Earth wasn't much, the Space Bridge Guards had already told Megatron they'd gotten through when Starscream had informed him of this development.

So Megatron wasn't in the best of moods with his SIC, he was failing his allocated task. And Megatron did not tolerate failure.

Starscream offered a small smirk as he said.

"I do indeed might leader, news I think you will be _very _interested in."

Megatron arched a brow.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is this _interesting_ news you've found out?"

"The Autobots Ironhide and Chromia are expecting," Starscream said without preamble, causing several Mechs to gasp.

"Expecting," Megatron repeated, looking mild surprised.

"Indeed Megatron," Starscream sneered as he added. "Twins."

There was a lot of muttering about this, including an audible comment that went.

"Just what we need, _more _Autobot twins."

"Enough," Megatron said, holding up a hand and everyone fell silent. He now turned his attention back on Starscream.

"How did you find out about this?"

Starscream grinned.

"The fools were practically shouting the news throughout the Ark, it wasn't hard, Megatron."

Megatron gave a small nod, a smile curling around his lips.

"Well, well, this is very interesting news."

Skywarp tried not to snigger at this.

"The only question is, what shall we do with this information?" Megatron said slowly.

"Maybe if we got hold of that Femme, we could hold her and her Sparklings to ransom," a young Decepticon suggested eagerly.

Starscream felt a cold weight height his tank. Normally, that sort of idea wouldn't affect him but now? Now he was a parent with a Sparkling and mate on the other side. However, Megatron was looking very thoughtful at this.

"Or maybe...," he finally said, an evil smile gracing his features.

"We can take those Sparklings and raise them as Decepticons."

There were sounds of agreement as nearly everyone cheered this idea. Starscream grimaced but tried to look pleased. It wouldn't do him any good if Megatron was to suspect at this stage.

"You done well Starscream," Megatron now said as he turned back to Starscream.

"As a reward, you no longer have to spy on the Ark,"

"Thank you Megatron," Starscream said, trying to sound revealed but he was of course, disappointed. This meant he would have a good excuse to go there.

"You may also have some time off," Megatron added, knowing this would really make his Seeker happy.

"_Thank_ you, mighty Megatron," Starscream said, this time with much more conviction.

"Three cycles," Megatron said, feeling generous. "After that time, you will resume normal duties."

Starscream eagerly nodded his agreement, no way was he going to argue when Megarton was being generous. Three whole cycles!

Oh yes, he'd use the time he'd been giving well. And he knew just who he was going to spend it with.

A month later.

Skyfire sighed happily as he gave Icefire a bath. Normally, he wouldn't be as this was only the morning but Icefire had been playing with his paints and gotten very messy. Still, the Sparkling was very proud of his magnificent artwork with its bright colours so Skyfire was too.

A lot had happened since Ironhide and Chromia had first announced the good news. Starscream had been able to spend some serious time with his Sparkling after Optimus had given permission for the Seeker to live with Skyfire. The Seeker hadn't left his mate's and Sparkling's side, so no one worried about him spying.

He was just so caught up with enjoying his little son, he didn't even spare a thought for the other Autobots. They had a grand time of it with Starscream learning for the first time what it was like caring for a Sparkling. Nevertheless, he took to the job well and by the end of it, was convinced he was fully qualified.

Icefire had been very depressed when his Sire had to leave, but the other Autobots managed to distract him. Chromia and Ironhide in particular wanted to spend time with him, learning what it took to look after Sparklings. Icefire loved the extra attention and Skyfire got a break so it worked for everyone.

"Now, now, Icefire," Skyfire scolded with a laugh as his son tried to splash water everywhere.

"You don't want to give your Amma more work, do you?"

Icefire merely gurgled happily as he did an extra big splash. Skyfire sighed as he mopped up, Starscream was much better at the discipline than he was. He just didn't have the Spark to wipe the happy look from Icefire's face, so he was fairly easy going. Though if Icefire went too far with his wilfulness, then Skyfire would reprimand him.

But he was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by an alarm call.

"That doesn't sound good," Skyfire said as he drew Icefire out of his little bath tub and into a nice fluffy towel.

Wrapping his Sparkling up and then laying him carefully on his chest, Skyfire rushed to see what was happening. Everywhere, Mechs were running about, all with a job in mind. Skyfire made his way to the Control Room where Prime and his Officers were discussing the situation.

"Megatron had attacked a plant on a rather remote piece of coastline," Prowl was saying as Skyfire joined them.

"It's going to be difficult to reach there, there's only a single track road and apparently it's pretty beat up. The main road is much further away and we would have to go around a large plantation to reach it and by the time we got there, it could be too late for the humans."

"What if I take you?" Skyfire asked as Icefire snuggled on his shoulder, ready for a nap.

They all looked at him, most of them very hopeful.

"That would certainly be a huge help Skyfire," Optimus began. "But we wouldn't want to take you from your son...,"

"Its fine Optimus," Skyfire said firmly before adding with a smile.

"Besides, he needs a nap and I was wondering if Chromia could take him for a bit?"

He directed this question at Ironhide who grinned.

"It'll be the highlight of her day, Skyfire," he said with a grin. "She's going stir crazy not being allowed to do anything, she'd be delighted."

As Chromia was carrying such a precious cargo, she had been taken off field duty and had to work behind a desk. Needless to say, she was going out of her mind with boredom, not to mention she was mad she couldn't shoot any enemy Mechs.

Skyfire didn't like to leave his Sparkling but he didn't want to let the Autobots struggle to get to this battle, Especially as it sounded a lot of innocent humans were in danger.

Ever since Spike, Sparkplug and Carly had gifted that huge teddy to Icefire, he'd become very friendly with them. Icefire was surprisingly good with them, seemingly knowing he couldn't be rough. He hoped Icefire would grow up loving all things organic like he did.

Well, he hoped Icefire loved all kinds of life in general. He didn't want him ending up as a bitter Decepticon.

"Thanks Ironhide," he now said to the red Mech before turning to Optimus.

"Megatron will probably wonder why I don't help you in any case, so I'm defiantly going."

And go he did, with most of the Autobots inside him with a few taking up the rear on the road. They had also brought the Arielbots to provide cover while Skyfire landed and unloaded his passengers.

Skyfire flew them all the way and somehow made it to the ground without being shot down. It was easy, they were being fired upon by all sides. The Autobots all scattered, rushing off to personally engage the Autobots.

Skyfire ducked between some rocks before scoping out the plant.

It looked very badly damaged, this would take a lot of work. But what drew his optics were the humans huddling for cover as they tried to avoid being blasted or stepped on. He had to do something, he had to get them out of here.

But as he started towards them, something happened that stopped him dead and froze his Spark with horror.

It was Starscream, laughing as he rained fire down on the Autobots. Skyfire felt sick as he saw this, how could he do this to those who had been so kind to him? But that wasn't what shocked him the most, what happened next was.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Starscream sneered as he ripped away a collapsed door to find four humans under it.

They tried to run but he simply shot up the ground around them, causing them to fall back down, screaming. Starscream laughed before swooping down and grabbing one in his claws. Squeezing the poor human, he said maliciously.

"My, you're all so filthy, the lot of you. Maybe a little dip will clean you."

And he raised his arm, preparing to propel the human off the high cliff and into the churning water below. And that's when Skyfire saw red.

One moment, Starscream was about to throw, the next, he found his arm in a painful, vice like grip. Squawking with pain, he turned and to his utter shock, saw Skyfire standing there, a look of fury on his face.

"S-Skyfire?" he began but Skyfire didn't give him a chance to continue.

"Put...the...human..._down,"_ Skyfire ordered in a voice of cold fury. _"Now!"_

Starscream was so shocked, he did as told when Skyfire released his arm. The human quickly run away with his fellows, not wanting to be near these two Goliaths if they started fighting. Starscream was still staring at Skyfire who couldn't speak, he was so angry.

"Skyfire, w-why are you acting like this?" Starscream stuttered, he'd never seen his mate like this.

"How dare you try to hurt these humans," Skyfire hissed, glaring down at Starscream from his full height.

"How dare you play with their lives in so careless a fashion, have you no shame?"

"What are you talking about?" Starscream said, now getting annoyed. "They're just humans, it's not as though I was trying to throw an Autobot away."

"No but you would given half the chance," Skyfire said in frustration, his voice beginning to rise now.

"So what if I did," Starscream snarled back. "They're worthless pieces of scrap who deserve everything we give them."

"_They_ happen to be my friends," Skyfire growled. "Just as I happen to be one of _them."_

"And why are you one of them, their weak...," Starscream began but Skyfire overrode him with a roar.

"_**Because I don't believe in murder and pillaging, that's why."**_

The battle had gone strangely quiet as everyone became aware of the growing storm a few feet away. Even Optimus and Megatron had paused to see what would happen.

"_**How can you justify what you do, Starscream? You glorify killing and stealing, not to mention torture."**_

"_**It is for the good of Cybertron," **_Starscream screamed back.

"_**We will build an empire greater than anything this Universe has ever seen and we will never return to the decrepit rotten old ways of the Autobot Council."**_

"_**At least they didn't endorse slavery,"**_ Skyfire yelled back, looming over Starscream who simply shrieked back.

"_**Ha, the working class might as well have been slaves for all the rights they had. You, like them, are an utter hypocrite."**_

"_**At least I have kept my ideals,"**_ Skyfire snarled right back.

"_**Unlike you who once would never have tortured innocent creatures in such a way. You're worse than the old Council."**_

"_**Don't you dare compare me to them, you iced up pile of scrap," **_Sarscream screeched back.

"_**Why you pile of slag,"**_

"_**Ingrate! Moronic fool!"**_

"_**Simpering coward!"**_

"_**Your one to talk," **_Starscream retorted. _**"You went with those pathetic Bots who just spout slag about peace and love. You make me sick."**_

"_**Then that makes two of us," **_Skyfire roared back. _**"How did I ever love you when you treat others like this?"**_

"_**Search me," **_Starscream sneered. _**"Only you would get so worked up about worthless squishies,"**_

"Now you listen to me," Skyfire hissed so that only Starscream could hear.

"_Our_ son happens to like humans and I will not have him hurt by seeing you treat them like their nothing."

"They _are _nothing," Starscream hissed before snarling loudly so that everyone could hear.

"_**And you have no authority to tell me what to do..."**_

"_**I am dominant," **_Skyfire screamed with all his might.

"Good come back," Ironhide muttered to Optimus who was frowning sadly.

"_You will do as I say Starscream or you will regret it__**,"**_ Skyfire growled as Starscream actually looked a little fearful.

"_**If I hear or see you hurting another human ever again, I shall collar you to my berth."**_

Skyfire then turned on his heel, stormed away. Starscream stood there for a moment, gaping after Starscram. And then.

"_**Fine, go ahead, run away like you always do,"**_ he bawled at the retreated Shuttle.

"_**See if I care, I hope I never see your worthless hide ever again."**_

And he turned and transformed before shooting off into the air. A moment later, SKkyfire had done the same thing, except he flew off in the opposite direction.

Both Autobots and Decepticons stared after them, not moving. They were utterly shocked by what had happened. But unbeknownst to any of them, Megatron was doing some serious thinking.

Sure, he was just as surprised as the rest but he couldn't help but think this meant something. Something very important.

And one way or another, he would find out what that was.

_Author's note. This...is...__**Sparta**__. Hee, I just can't get the image of Skyfire yelling that out of my head now. Oh well. In the next chapter, find out what the aftermath of the fight is. Until then._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. How does the aftermath of Starscream and Skfire's fight go? Read on to find out._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

There was a ringing silence as the sound of both flyers thrusters died away. Autobots and Decepticons alike could not believe what had just happened. It had been such a heated and even passionate argument that none of them could speak.

Most of them were used to Starscream's loud complaining so his outburst was not that much of a surprise. But _Skyfire?_

Gentle, passive Skyfire who never raised his voice screaming blue murder at someone? If they hadn't seen it with their own optics, they'd never had believed it. And the things he had been yelling were unbelievable in themselves.

"_**I am domimant!"**_

Yeah, that had been unnerving.

The silence was broken by Skywarp as he exhaled air.

"Boy, what crawled up _their_ tailpipes?" he exclaimed which was met by a lot of muttering, mostly on the Decepticon side.

Those who were mated could understand where the two flyers were coming from. They were on opposite sides and had clearly never discussed this issue. An explosion of this sort would have happened sooner or later.

Megatron's optics found Optimus's and the Autobot leader resigned himself to whatever questions would be forthcoming. And the large gunformer didn't disappoint.

"Care to explain what that was all about, Prime?"

"Skyfire didn't like seeing his mate act in such a fashion," Optimus said simply, which was undoubtedly true.

"And yet he's never acted like that before?" Megatron persisted, his optics boring into Optimus's

Optimus shook his head.

"I do not know the answer to that. Perhaps it was one incident to far?"

Megatron didn't look convinced which worried Optimus.

"Perhaps," the Warlord said silkily before suddenly lunging at Optimus.

Optimus dodged and the fight resumed. But there still remained a question in everyone's mind.

Starscream's POV.

"That ungrateful, pathetic, soft Sparked, blundering, stupid, moronic, fragging slagger of a _fool."_

Starscream had spent the last ten minutes cursing Skyfire. He didn't know where he was going, he just kept flying at top sped over the ocean. He was in jet mode so he had no expression but inside he was fuming.

How dare Skyfire talk to him like that, he had no right. Sure, they were mates but Starscream was the SIC of the Decepticon army. And what was Skyfire?

Some pathetic Autobot _taxi,_ for Primus's sake.

All that rubbish about not hurting humans, as though their miserable lives _meant _something. They deserved everything he gave them, servitude, torture, and even death. And he would give it to them, no matter what his_ mate_ said.

"_Our son happens to like them."_

Living with the Autobots, of course Icefire came into frequent contact with humans. Undoubtedly the happy little Sparkling was very friendly towards them. And Skyfire would be encouraging every moment of it.

At the thought of his beloved son, pain flashed across his Spark. Would Skyfire allow him to continue visiting? And if he did, could they avoid arguing in front of Icefire's.

"Bah, what do I care what he thinks?" Starscream growled, thinking about his mate.

"He has no authority over me, I can do as I please. I am Sire over Icefire."

"_But he's dominant over you," _a voice whispered in his audio.

"Frag," he snarled as he transformed and landed next to a lighthouse.

Kicking a large stone, he sat down among the rocks, his back against the building. He sulked, contemplating how unfair the situation was.

If it were up to him, Skyfire and Icefire would live on the Nemesis with him. Skyfire would look after their son and have the option of messing around in their shared lab. Starscream would spend unlimited time with his little Sparkling.

An once Icefire had been settled down for the night, he and Skyfire would retire to their berth and...

Starscream swallowed as he remembered how they once were, long before the War. How long had it been, since Skyfire had been within him? Oh Primus, he did sometime ache for his mate so much.

And what about his sweet little son? He was forced to_ visit_ his own offspring, in secret. What sort of relationship was that? He couldn't openly spend time with his Sparkling or enjoy him.

He'd missed so much already and how much more would he miss?

"Frag it," he muttered, face in hands.

He was still furious at Skyfire but he also felt like slag. Everything was just utter slag and he couldn't do anything about it.

What was he going to do?

Skyfire's POV.

Skyfire had enver felt so much anger in all his life. When Starscream had turned on him after he had joined the Autobots, he had only felt overbearing grief. But now, oh now the absolute fury what was coursing through his systems.

It was a few minutes before he realised he was heading straight back to the Ark. He knew he'd have to go back for the other Autobots had some point but at the moment he couldn't face it. His emotions were a swirling tempest of pain, anger and misery.

The volcano that was his home loomed into view and he transformed into biped mode. With a back flip, he activated his thrusters as he landed heavily on the dusty desert plain. But he didn't pause, he kept moving, running towards the Ark.

Whenever he felt such strong emotion, he couldn't sit still, he just had to move, just had to be _doing_ something. He was a bit like Ironhide in that respect, though the red Mech's favourite way to blow off steam was to shoot things.

Speaking of Ironhide, he suddenly remembered Chromia who was looking after his little son. Primus, he couldn't let his son see him in such a state, he didn't want to upset him.

But he did so want to see his beautiful offspring, to hold him and know that everything was alright. Icefire always cheered him up and right now, he really needed cheering up.

So once he entered the Ark, he slowed his pace right down so that he was only striding. He was exhaling air, trying to calm himself down. His cooling systems were working overtime to achieve this effect.

He decided to check the Rec Room first, Chromia would either be there or in her quarters. With twin Sparks growing, she was often tired though she never neglected her Sparkling charge.

He entered to find Chromia resting on a sofa, Icefire cuddled against her chest. Sensing the presence of his Carrier, Icefire looked up and chirped happily. Chromia blinked open her optics and smiled sleepily at Skyfire.

"Skyfire, I wasn't expecting you back so soon?"

He smiled sheepishly as he came over. With only mild difficulty, he sat down on the floor beside the sofa. Cuddling a gurgling Icefire with one hand, he said softly.

"I left the battle early, I'll need to go back later."

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"I...," he began but had to stop as emotion threatened to overwhelm him.

He cleared as throat and started again.

"Starscream and I had a fight. I lost my temper when I saw him mistreating some humans."

He grimaced as Icefire tried to suck on his fingers, remembering the confrontation.

"I yelled...well, actually I screamed at him how disappointed I was."

Chromia gave him a wry grin.

"I take it Starscream wasn't exactly that quiet in his response?"

"He certainly wasn't," Skyfire said with a dark chuckle.

"The whole battle paused to watch us."

Chromia couldn't help but laugh slightly before turning serious.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Skyfire but by the sounds of it, it was inevitable."

"I suppose so," he said softly as Icefire snuggled back against Chromia's chest.

"Have you ever talked to him, _really_ talked to him about the situation you've both in?" Chromia asked gently.

"No," Skyfire said quietly as he stroked Icefire's cheek. "It's always been about Icefire."

"Well, I can understand that," she chuckled, leaving over to kiss Icefire's head.

"But you guys will need to talk if you both want to be parents to Icefire."

Skyfire nodded before smiling wryly.

"I will when...when we've both calmed down a bit."

"That would definitely be a good plan," Chromia said with a wink.

Skyfire sighed heavily as he leaned against the sofa. He knew the next meeting between him and Starscream would not be pleasant. They would argue, curse each other and probably part just as angrily as before. But it needed to be done for the sake of their beloved son.

Starscream's POV.

Many hours after the fight, Starscream arrived back at the Nemesis. He knew all the Decepticons would be long returned and Megatron would be waiting for him. And no matter what excuses Starscream gave, this wasn't going to go well.

And he was right.

"What was that all about, Starscream?" Megatron hissed, grasping his SIC tightly by the neck.

Starscream gasped as he tried to come up with a good explanation. His Trine were watching worriedly as he scrambled at the claws digging into his neck.

"I-I don't know what that crazy Shuttle was doing."

He swallowed with difficulty, and said.

"You saw it Megatron, I wasn't even looking at him and he came over to start on me. I couldn't just stand there and not verbally retaliate while he..._gack."_

Megatron had suddenly tightened his grip so that Starscream was unable to speak. Skywarp started to exclaim but then thought better of it. Megatron brought his face close to Starscream's and growled.

"Do not test me, Starscream. I know there's more to this situation. And you _will_ tell me."

And he smacked the Seeker hard across the face, releasing his neck so that he crashed to the floor. He then kicked the groaning Mech in the side, making him cry out.

"M-Megatron, please," he gasped out. "I swear I don't know what his problem is, other than he is a pathetic squishy lover."

He spat blood onto the floor as he said this.

"H-he can't accept things have changed, that I have changed."

Megatron regarded him coldly as he lay bleeding on the floor. Eventually he said suspiciously.

"You're sure you don't know what's going on?"

"I'm sure," Starscream insisted, his optics pleading with his leader.

"He may be my mate but I haven't had anything to do with him since he joined the Autobots."

Megatron considered this and then nodded slowly.

"So the Shuttle is simply deranged?"

"Must be, the slagger," Starscream grunted, his face a grimace as he clutched his mid section.

"Alright," Megatron said, turning his back on Starscream, a sign that he was done with the Seeker.

"I accept your word Starscream, what can Prime be thinking?" he mused as Thundercracker and Skywarp helped Starscream to his feet.

"He has a potentially powerful Mech at his disposal and what does he do? Use him as a _taxi_ and allow him to moon over you."

Shaking his head at Prime's foolishness, he waved his hand, indicating that the Elita Trine could take their leader to the Med Bay. As they did so, Starscream could hear Megatron's last mutter as the gunformer turned to a computer screen.

"Pathetic,"

He almost sighed with relief as Thundercracker and Skywarp carried him away. Megatron believed him and hopefully would let the matter about Skyfire drop.

But as Starscream was taken down the corridor, Megatron turned to Soundwave who had been watching the scene closely.

"Well, Soundwave?" Megatron barked.

"Starscream telling the truth, he is confused about Autobot Skyfire's reaction," Soundwave said in his deep voice.

"However, I detect there is...something more."

Megatron's optics flashed.

"I knew it," he said quietly before saying.

"Soundwave, you will have your Creations infiltrate the Autobot base and find out, once and for all, what is going on."

"It shall be done, Lord Megatron."

To be continued.

_Author's note. Can Skyfire and Starscream make up? And will Soundwave discover what is going on? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note. Starscream and Skyfire talk but how does it go. Read on to find out._

_Suggestions welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream skulked outside the Autobot base, nervously pacing back and forth. It had been several cycles since the battle and he hadn't heard or seen Skyfire since. After the mild beating Megatron had given him, he'd decided it would be safer if he didn't go near the Ark for a while.

His leader wasn't stupid and he was already suspicious. If Starscream wanted to keep his secret, he'd have to tread very carefully from now on, especially after everyone had witnessed that scene between him and Skyfire. All it would take would be another incident like that, and he'd probably have his _Trine mates_ on his case, never mind Megatron and Soundwave.

But how were they going to resolve this?

He hadn't even contacted his mate to see if it was still okay to come and visit and Skyfire hadn't contacted him either. A part of him felt indignant at the very idea of _asking _to see his _son_ but another knew it might come to that if he couldn't reconcile with Skyfire.

"Primus," Starscream moaned as an incredible desire to see his son welled up inside of him.

All he wanted to do was hold his son, kiss him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. That he would protect him and never let anyone harm him? Was that too much to ask for?

Damn it, he'd nearly lost both of them to the ice, how dare Skyfire give him the cold shoulder.

Starscream winced at the pun but his emotions were just in utter turmoil, he could barely think straight. He felt anger at the injustice off it all, he felt fear that Megatron would find out, that he'd never see his Sparkling again. He felt indignation, contempt, loathing and...sadness.

Icefire didn't deserve Creators who fought and were on opposite sides of a war but for now, there was nothing he could do about that. Things would just have to remain this way for now.

He heard a sound and looked up to see Bumblebee exiting the Ark, little Icefire in his arms. As soon as the little Sparkling saw him, he gurgled delightedly and reached out eagerly. Starscream smiled and approached.

The yellow Autobot looked nervous at the sight of the tall Seeker but he still carefully held Icefire out to his Sire.

"Hello my little Fire," Starscream cooed as he took Icefire into his arms.

The Sparkling chirped happily and buried himself against the warm Chassis of his Sire. Starscream chuckled, his Spark swelling with happiness. He loved how Icefire was always so ecstatic to see him. It gave him a huge sense of pride at how he could inspire such emotion in his offspring.

"Yes, Sparkling Mech, your baba's here and he's not going anywhere."

"I'll, uh, just go," Bumblebee said with a small smile, backing away.

Starscream suddenly looked at him sharply.

"Where's Skyfire?"

"Umm, he said he thought it would be nice if you spent some proper time with little Icefire," Bumblebee said softly, glancing back into the entrance of the base.

Starscream suddenly realised what was happening.

Either his mate was still angry at him or just couldn't face him. He suspected the latter, his mate was never one for holding grudges. Unlike him.

"Very well," he said stiffly. "Tell him I'll just be outside if he wishes to see me at all."

He almost wasn't sure whether he wanted to see his mate, he didn't know what would happen. Would they argue, rage, shout at each other? Would they even be able to say anything to each other? Primus, he couldn't stand the thought of them being awkward with each other.

"I'll do that," Bumblebee said softly and after shooting a small smile at Icefire, departed.

Starscream walked a little from the Ark but just out into the sunshine. The day was still warming up, so he didn't need to worry about over heating his Sparkling yet. Though of course, he'd keep and optic on that and take Icefire into the shade when necessary.

Sitting on a flat boulder, he popped Icefire onto the ground to watch him.

Icefire sat on his little bottom for a moment, looking around with a lot of interest. He then examined the dusty ground, with its scattered stones and the odd lizard. After finding nothing of much note, he pushed himself onto his feet and staggered a few paces before falling onto his hands and knees.

Starscream chuckled as Icefire started crawling around, still giggling and chirping.

"Come to me, little Seeker," Starscream now said, offering his hands but Icefire merely blew a raspberry and kept crawling around.

"Hmpth, a wise guy," Starscream said teasingly, getting up before squatting on the ground near his Sparkling.

"I think you get that from me, I can't imagine Skyfire ever being a wise guy."

Icefire merely chirped and started moving even further away. He squealed when Starscream's hands shot out and tickled his sides, and quickly started crawling even faster. Starscream laughed and went after him, saying.

"I'm going to get you, Seekerling, yes I am."

Icefire giggled and did his best to go even faster, to get away from his tickling Sire. Starscream chased the little Mech all over the place until he finally decided that it was enough. Jumping to his feet, he seized his naughty Sparklings and tossed him into the air.

Icefire shrieked with delight, his tiny legs kicking as he was briefly airborne. He was caught, tickled and then tossed back into the air. Starscream laughed with his beloved Sparkling, loving every moment.

Eventually they had to stop, Sparklings sometimes purged if they were over excited. Starscream critically eyed the dusty Sparkling now chirping loudly in his arms.

"Hmm, you're going to need a bath, Icefire," he said firmly.

He glanced towards the Ark again. He wasn't sure if Skyfire was watching but he had a feeling he was. So he took a few steps towards it and said in a clear voice.

"Our son could do with a bath."

He then stood back and waited, a happily chirping and very dusty Sparkling in his arms. A minute passed and then the sound of footsteps could be heard. Starscream drew himself up, putting an impassive expression on his face as his mate emerged from the Ark.

"Starscream," Skyfire greeted as he came over.

"Skyfire," Starscream said softly even as Icefire joyfully squealed at the sight of his beloved Amma.

Skyfire chuckled as he took in Icefire's appearance.

"You're right, Starscream, he does need a bath."

He caught Starscream's optic and smiled.

"And the same could be said for you."

Starscream glanced down and realised he was just as dusty and dirty as his offspring. Icefire made a noise that sounded like a snicker, as though he agreed with his Creator about the state of his Sire.

Starscream raised an optic brow.

"And what do you suggest I do?"

"You could have a bath with Icefire," Skyfire offered gently.

Starscream hesitated. So far, they hadn't started shouting at each other which was a good sign. On the other hand, they were being very formal with each other and he didn't like that. However, he knew they needed to talk, now rather than later.

"That's sounds good," he said softly and Skyfire smile widened.

"Come on then, I'll take you inside."

He indicated the entrance and with a nod, Starscream followed him inside, still holding Icefire. Starscream concentrated on walking behind his mate and carefully stroking his son's back. He hated the silence that had sprung up between them but didn't feel like talking while wandering the Autobot base's corridors.

Finally, they reached a door and Skyfire indicated that Starscream go in.

It was a very spacious room with soft blue tiles lining the walls. It looked like a normal wash room with benches, shower heads and shelves lined with various bottles and wash cloths. But what made this room different from other wash rooms was the massive tub sunk into the floor which looked like it could hold several Skyfire's with ease.

In fact, a normal sized Mech like him could probably use it like a human swimming pool Starscream mused thoughtfully as he examined it. He looked around at Skyfire who grinned almost sheepishly.

"This was built for me so that I could easily enjoy a bath," he said with a small shrug before saying.

"Could you fill it up while I get Icefire's bath tub?"

"Sure," Starscream said and with one last smile, Skyfire departed the room.

Sighing, Starscream carefully sat Icefire down on a bench before going over to the tub and switching on several taps. Hot water spewed out and started to rapidly fill the large basin. Starscream paused and then grabbed a few bottled of scented oil and poured them in.

"We might as well enjoy ourselves," he remarked to his curious Sparkling who was watching eagerly.

He did hope Skyfire would join them, maybe the soothing water would help them both open up to the other. There were so many things he wanted to say but he was almost afraid to make the first move.

All these thoughts swirled around his processor and he was very relieved when Skyfire returned. As well as a little bath tub, Skyfire was holding what looked like a stand. At his raised brow, Skyfire quickly explained.

"It to place Icefire's bath tub on, so I can take a bath at the same time."

"Oh," Starscream said, picking up Icefire again as the little Sparkling looked like he was about to crawl away.

Skyfire nodded and got into the nearly full tub, setting the stand into the pool's bottom before filling up the Sparkling tub. He then set it on top before beckoning to Starscream.

"Pass him to me Starscream, he can't go in ours, it's too hot."

Starscream did as asked and Icefire was popped into the tub. He happily splashed before sinking up to his chest in the lovely warm water, chirping with content. The red Seeker then carefully stepped into the tub, there were several steps built into the side. As he did this, Skyfire suddenly took hold of him and drew him between his legs.

Starscream felt himself heating up as Skyfire loosely placed his arms around him, they hadn't been this intimate in ages. For a while, the pair of them took care of Icefire, cleaning him gently with a cloth, mock splashing him until the Sparkling grew drowsy and settled down for a nap.

Starscream heard Skyfire clear his throat and knew the moment had come.

"We need to talk Starscream, we can't just keep ignoring the position we're in," Skyfire began to which Starscream nodded his agreement.

"At that last battle," Skyfire began, his voice cracking slightly.

"You hurt me Starscream, by the way you acted and your words."

Starscream swallowed.

"I know," he said softly.

"I don't understand why you do those things," Skyfire burst out, his voice high before he lowered it so as not to disturb Icefire.

"What did those humans do to you?"

Starscream felt himself blush.

"They're not worth getting worked up about," he mumbled but Skyfire snorted.

"That no excuse for the way you acted to them. You know, not all the Autobots actually like humans, some of them outright dislike them. But they understand that they simply have to stay away from them and not let themselves be bothered."

"You make it sound so easy," Starscream spat. "They are primitive bags of fleshy meat, who barely last a hundred Stellar Cycles."

"And that gives you the right to bully, torture and main, even kill them?" Skyfire demanded.

"We're stronger..."

"And you demonstrate that by picking on those weaker than you?" Skyfire said in a voice of ice.

His grip tightened around Starscream and the Seeker had to resist panicking.

"By that logic, I should simply take you to my berth and tie you down, I could you know."

"I know," Starscream whimpered, hating how menacing his mate sounded, he wasn't like that at all.

"But you know I'm not like that," Skyfire said, in his usual soft voice.

"I don't judge by physical strength, I never have. I value other things, like intelligence or skill. But even for those weaker than myself and my kind, I still admire them. They overcome incredible odds that we would find easy."

"I prefer to see the good in people," Skyfire said softly. "Now, that may sound naive but it's why I fell in love with you, Starscream. I chose to see the best in you, rather than the worst."

Starscream trembled as he remembered this, how so many judged him because he was a Seeker model, designed for war. But Skyfire had seen all past that and gotten to know the real him. He'd courted the stubborn Seeker and eventually won his Spark. They'd mated and become partners in exploration. And of course, created a beautiful Sparkling, their beloved Icefire.

Skyfire sighed heavily.

"You used to admire other life forms, not scorn them," he said softly.

"What changed Starscream?"

"I changed," Starscream said softly. "You haven't dearest but I have. Time and this War have done that to me. That and mourning your loss has hardened me I think."

He sighed and stroked Icefire's cheek.

"But I still love you Skyfire, I just don't know if I can understand your point of view anymore."

Skyfire sighed as well, and kissed Starscream's helm.

"Then will you do me a favour Starscream?"

Starscream nodded.

"I'm not asking you to change your views on humans," Skyfire began and Starscream tensed.

"But will you promise me not to ill treat them? To act like the kind of brutish thug you despise."

Starscream considered this request. It wasn't that much, all he really had to do was to leave the humans well enough alone. He still thought they needed to be taught a good lesson, especially the ones that hung around with the Autobots. But still, considering what Skyfire could have asked of him, it wasn't much.

"I will do as you ask," Starscream said quietly. "I will not harm another human nor torment them past what those Autobots do. And I will encourage my Trine to do the same."

Skyfire knew this was as much as he was likely to get and in fact it was more than he'd hoped for. He smiled warmly and kissed Starscream's helm again.

"Thank you my love, this means the world to me."

"You're welcome," Starscream said stiffly.

Skyfire chuckled before leaning down and nuzzling his mate's neck. Starscream grumbled, ignoring his mate's affections. But as the Shuttle's arms began to massage his body, the Seeker started to unwind.

"Mmm, Skyfire," Starscream murmured as his mate kissed his neck and wing tips.

"Uh, our son...," Starscream started to say as things got more heated.

"What a mind you have," Skyfire laughed. "We're not going to do anything like that in front of him but we can still show each other affection."

"Ha," Starscream snorted but he started to rub against Skyfire, purring loudly.

Icefire continued to dose happily in the warm water while his Creators showed each other their affection. They didn't go as far as they wanted but for now, it was enough.

Meanwhile in the Nemesis.

"Soundwave, you have news?"

The dark blue coloured tape player nodded as his leader asked this question.

"I have my lord, allow me to show you."

Megatron nodded and Soundwave sat at the console and uploaded what he had found. He quickly shifted through the stuff Megatron would not be interested until he came to what he was looking for.

"There my lord," Soundwave said softly, moving so that Megatron would have a clear view.

It was a scene of the Ark's Rec Room with several Autobots drinking Energon, laughing and generally having a good time. It wasn't a party, just some down time for the Autobot soldiers. The main focus of the room however, was the pretty blue Femme relaxing on a couch while her mate cooed over her swelling abdomen.

Megatron sneered at the sight, the pregnant Autobot Femme with her twin Sparks. He couldn't wait to take them and she out of the Autobots clutches. But he wondered what is was Soundwave had found out.

Suddenly, a new Mech entered the room, that pathetic Shuttle Skyfire. He walked over to where Chromia and Ironhide were and starting to converse with them. But Megatron soon realised that the Shuttle was holding something, something alive.

Soundwave casually turned down his audio senses, knowing that he was going to need them like this in a few moments.

Because as Megatron watched, a small face with bright blue optics suddenly appeared over Skyfire's arm. In the next moment, a small white form was deposited into Chromia's lap and with a laugh, she hugged it. This form had tiny little wing nubs, had a white colouring with red and blue highlights. And was affectingly chirping up at the goofily grinning Shuttle.

You could almost see the cogs turning in Megatron head as he put added Skyfire to Sparkling with greatly resembled Starscream equals.

"_**STARSCREAM!"**_

_Author's note. Has Megatron truly found out Starscream's secret? And what is he planning to do about it? Find out next time, until then._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note. I have exams on at the moment which is why I've not been updating things very much. I thought I'd update this because I just finished my first exam and I needed a stress reliever._

_I know it's a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Soundwave calmly watched as his leader ranted and raved about the Communication room in a raging temper. His audio was still turned down to a certain extent, he knew it was pointless to have it on properly when he could hear his leader just fine with it down.

"That flagging traitor, I swear when I'm done with him, he'll be begging for me to put an end to his pathetic, miserable excuse for an existence. First I'll whip him raw, and then I'll rip off his wings and beat him with them. And then I will dent every single part of him, smash his cockpit and crave him up with the broken glass."

And he continued in this vein, promising all kinds of retribution on the unfortunate Seeker. Soundwave waited patiently as Megatron started promising that that Sparkling would be the only Sparkling Starscream ever produced because by the time he was done with him, Starscream wouldn't be able to crawl, let alone frag anyone. Soundwave couldn't help but be a little impressed at Megatron's creativity, only the screechy Seeker could inspire him like this.

But finally, Megatron started to run out of steam so that he was only pacing and muttering rather than roaring and punching the walls. Before he could stalk out the door in search of the unsuspecting Seeker, Soundwave turned his audio and said softly.

"My Lord?"

"What?" snapped Megatron, turning to glare at his TIC.

"There is a chance that not everything is as it seems,"

Megatron narrowed his blazing red optics at Soundwave.

"What do you mean, Soundwave?"

"It is not certain that Starscream is one of the Creators of that Sparkling."

"_Not certain?"_ Megatron snarled. "Starscream's _mate_ has a Sparkling who is the splitting image of _Starscream._ Of course, that's his Creation."

His optics suddenly widened in realisation.

"That's why that Shuttle was so happy, he was celebrating the birth of his son," Megatron said quietly.

Soundwave inclined his head in agreement.

"And that slagging glitch of a Seeker hid that from me," Megatron spat, his face once again contorted in fury.

"That is probable," Soundwave agreed. "But he is still not necessarily that Sparkling's Sire."

Soundwave said Sire because there was no way he'd Carried that Sparkling, someone would have noticed. _He_ would have noticed, if not Hook, Skywarp or Thundercracker.

"However the fact remains that Starscream could be innocent."

"_Innocent?_ Innocent, Starscream," Megatron barked out with a harsh laugh.

"The cycle that Starscream is _innocent_ of _anything_ is the day me and Prime declare a truce," he added with a sneer.

"Nonetheless," Soundwave persisted. "There is a chance that is so."

"Explain," Megatron demanded, his expression clear that it wouldn't take much for him to got storming off in search of Starscream.

"The Sparkling's colours match Starscream's but they also match Skyfire's," Soundwave began simply and Megatron frowned slightly.

"The Autobot Skyfire could have had a Sparkling by another Seeker, he might even be the Sire,"

Megatron snorted.

"If there's one thing I know about that soft, sentimental Shuttle is that he isn't about to betray his beloved _mate,"_ Megatron pointed out.

"Besides, where is this mysterious Seeker, do you really think they would stay away on Cybertron?"

"If they were a Decepticon?" Soundwave returned to which Megatron said.

"That's Sparkling has blue optics."

"And Starscream has red," Soundwave said simply.

"The timing is also wrong," Soundwave continued. "That Sparkling was likely conceived not long after Skyfire's resurrection. He and Starscream did not have time while he was a Decepticon for interfacing and Starscream's coldness after that time was genuine."

Megatron now had a real frown on his face.

"So it's highly unlikely they would have got together and created a Spark."

"Precisely," Soundwave concluded. "However, in all probability, Starscream is that Sparkling's Sire but there is a chance he is not. It would not to wise to punish him until you are sure, my lord."

Megatron considered this and then nodded.

"Very well Soundwave you've convinced me to stay my hand, for now."

His expression suddenly darkened.

"But I will discover that Sparkling's Sire. And if a I find out that Starscream has been going behind my back in order to cavort with that Shuttle..."

He didn't need to finish that sentence. If Starscream turned out to truly be that Sparkling's Sire, then he was well and truly slagged.

Sometime later

Skyfire sighed as Starscream jetted off into the air.

His mate had to get on patrol, he couldn't afford to hang around any longer. It was such a shame, not only because Icefire was once again denied his Sire, but Skyfire felt an even bigger ache than normal. They'd been getting so imitate, so much so that he dearly wished they could have spent the day in his berth. But of course, it was not to be.

Primus, his physical need for Starscream was starting to grow. It was getting harder and harder to resist the urge to just fling his mate over his shoulder and run off with him. That's how desperate he was getting, as that was an action he'd normally not even contemplate.

Icefire waved his little fist as Starscream become a distant dot on the horizon.

"Bye bye," Skyfire agreed sadly.

At least things were better between them. Starscream had agreed not to hurt any more humans while Skyfire had assured his mate he would always be allowed to see their son. He could sense his mate's fear about this fact and had quickly tried to dissuade him of this notion. Though there was the unspoken agreement that this would stand as long as Starscream did nothing that would make Skyfire believe he was a danger to their Sparkling.

And hopefully, they could continue to patch up their overall relationship.

"Don't worry, sweet spark," Skyfire said gently to Icefire.

"I'm sure we'll see him again soon enough."

Nine cycles later

Starscream stood beside his leader as they surveyed their latest target. Thankfully, it was some unmanned power cables, Starscream was doing his best to keep his promise to Skyfire but it wasn't easy. He still believed that humans were worthless but for his son's sake, he had resolved to do his best.

He glanced at Megatron, but his leader had an unreadable expression on his face.

It was strange but recently Megatron had become a little distant. He'd barely shouted or insulted Starscream for the past week, it was as though he was distracted by something. Not that Starscream was complaining, it was nice to have some peace for a change.

But still, it was strange and he suspected he'd be relieved when the grey Mech returned to normal.

"What are we waiting for Megatron, there are no Autobots or irritable humans in sight?" he now demanded of his leader.

Megatron turned to glare at him as he said.

"_We_ are waiting for Buzzsaw to return with the report that all is well."

"But why...?"

"I'm not wasting energy on a fruitless venture," Megatron snapped before Starscream could continue.

"We will not attack until we know that it is worth the effort. The Autobots are rarely this careless in leaving such a source unguarded, it might be a trap."

Starscream snorted but didn't argue.

He supposed Megatron's logic made sense enough and if he hadn't been in contact with Skyfire, he might have agreed. But he strongly doubted the Autobots would concoct an elaborate scheme meant to trap them all and Skyfire would not think to warn him of it. No, this was just a neglected energy source, after all, the Autobots couldn't guard them all.

He did hope they managed to come away with a decent supply. Every Energy raid they managed to pull off meant the Energon was divided up. One third went to Cybertron, another went to producing supplies and the last was divided up among the troops. A bigger haul meant a bigger share and that's what Starscream was counting on.

He was planning on creating a few treats for Icefire, some E-Treats and Plasma cakes would be nice. And maybe if he had enough left over and the time, he could also produce the more difficult Rust Sticks. His son would surely love him and Skyfire would definitely look at him with more favour.

He couldn't help but smile at this.

After that rather steamy bath together, he had begun thinking about how there were certain elements of their relationship they really needed to get back on track. In particular interfacing. How long since they had made love? Far too long, he would need to remedy that and soon.

He was brought out of this rather pleasant train of thought by the return of Buzzsaw who flew straight to Megatron's outstretched arm.

"All clear," Megatron declared once Buzzsaw had given him all his information he had gathered.

He grinned maliciously as he sneered down at their target.

"Decepticons, attack!"

After the raid

Starscream flew triumphantly next to Megatron, feeling on top of the world. The raid had been a complete success and they had managed to procure a good supply of Energon. It didn't even matter that the Autobots had turned up half way through, they'd still gotten way this wonderful supply.

All the Autobots had really achieved was that the damage to the power cables hadn't been absolutely destroyed.

He hadn't seen Skyfire there but this was because his mate was taking a short trip across planet to collect some materials. Icefire was safely in the loving care of the Femme Chromia. Skyfire had told him that he wanted Icefire to spent time with this Femme as her children would be his playmates.

Plus, if the Sparklings all got used to them, the parents could alternatively babysit, allowing the other some well deserved time off. Starscream had to admit it was a good plan and he had no objection to it. Though he doubted the twin Sparklings were going to end up spending much time with him.

And since they had been so successful, all he needed to do was unload the Energon cubes from his storage compartments and he could have the rest of the cycle off. Megatron always let them do this if everything had gone well and he was going to use his time well.

"Starscream, I want you in the Control Room once you're done unloading," Megatron suddenly demanded over the comm.

Starscream sighed but still sent an affirmative back. Trust Megatron to want him now, when he was so keen to get started on his little project. Oh well, hopefully it wouldn't take long whatever Megatron wanted.

This thought sustained him as he arrived back at the Nemesis and helped sort out the Energon cubes before striding to his destination. As he headed there, he found Megatron waiting for him away before the Control Room. His leader was smirking widely.

"Soundwave is waiting for us Starscream," he said as the Seeker drew level with him.

"His mission was a complete success,"

Starscream shot him a look as Megatron started walking beside him.

"What mission?" he asked and Megatron's smirk widened.

"I picked that location for a reason, Starscream. It was quiet and out of the way. And as such, it meant that if we attacked it, the Autobots would come out in force in order to defend it. While leaving their base unprotected."

Starscream was beginning to get a very uneasy feeling.

"So I sent Soundwave and his Creations there, minus Buzzsaw of course," Megatron continued pleasantly as they neared the Control Room door.

The uneasy feeling increased to a bad one and the icy fingers of fear began to grip at Starscream's Spark.

"Do you know what his mission was, Starscream?" Megatron now asked softly as they got even closer.

"N-no Megatron," Starscream said, trying not to stutter.

Megatron smirked again.

"I tasked him with capturing the Autobot Femme, Chromia, and he succeeded," he said as he went to open the door.

As he opened the door, Starscream was made to step through as his leader said.

"But he also managed to pick up a little something."

Terror tore through Starscream as he took in the sight before him. There bound to a chair but looking unharmed, was Chromia surrounded by Soundwave's little minions. Her optics widened at the sight of Starscream and Megatron.

But that wasn't what drew Starscream's optics. They were drawn to where Soundwave was standing slightly behind Chromia and with a little chirping bundle in his arms. Said Sparkling spotted Starscream and delightedly chirped at the sight of him and held out his arms, wanting to be cuddled.

It was at this point Starscream felt the cold feel of a cannon against the back of his head.

"Care to explain Starscream," came Megatron's calm yet deadly voice.

To be continued

_Author's note. Can Starscream talk his way out of this situation? What will happen to Chromia and Icefire, not to mention Skyfire when he finds out? Find out next time, until then._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note. Can Starscream get out of the situation he's in? Read on to find out._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"_Care to explain Starscream," came Megatron's calm yet deadly voice._

For a moment, Starscream just stood there, gaping at the sight of his chirping Sparkling while the cold weight of Megatron's cannon pressed against of his head. His mind was a whirlwind, shock and fear mingling with his train of thought. What could he do, Megatron had him.

"Well, Starscream?" Megatron coldly demanded, glaring at his SIC who wasn't reacting.

"I asked you a question."

"I..," Starscream began before clearing his throat and trying to sound unconcerned.

"I was just wondering what you meant by that question."

"What did I mean?" Megatron repeated dangerously and Starscream could have sworn he know felt heat on the back of his head.

"I _meant_ Starscream, why did you fail to inform me about your _son?"_

"My son?" Starscream said, half turning and doing his best to sound surprised.

"You think this Sparkling is my son?" he added, gesturing towards the still chirping Sparking who was still encouraging his Sire to hold him.

"I do not think, I _know_ Starscream," Megatron hissed, looking furious at Starscream's denial.

"Soundwave."

The silent blue Mech stepped forward and shoved the little Sparkling into Starscream's arms. Immediately, he curled up, hugging the older Seeker's chassis and closing his optics in contentment. Red optics glinting, Megatron smirked at his SIC who still maintained an unconcerned air.

"This hardly proves anything," Starscream said dismissively, holding Icefire but not cuddling.

"Seekerlets often respond to other Seekers, it's in our nature."

Megatron's face clouded with anger but then he smiled and said silkily.

"So, you claim this isn't your son?"

"Yes," Starscream said firmly though his Spark was breaking.

"But he does belong to that Shuttle," Megatron carried on cruelly.

"How does that make you feel Starscream?"

Starscream swallowed and he looked away, making it look like he was controlling his emotions.

"If that is true, then he has betrayed me."

Soundwave stood there silently while his Creations looked eager at the drama. Chromia just sat there quietly, praying that Starscream could talk his way out of this. She loved that little Sparkling and was kicking herself was being taken prisoner. But the blue tape player had threatened her and Icefire, forcing her to surrender to him. She couldn't risk any of the little Sparklings.

Starscream now looked down at the snuggling Sparkling. He knew he should react in anger but he just couldn't shout at his own Sparkling. So instead he looked at Megatron and said.

"What do you intend to do with him, Megatron?"

Megatron smiled nastily.

"I'm surprised at you Starscream, I'd have thought you'd be devastated at your mate's betrayal."

"He chose his path," Starscream said stiffly. "Besides, the one he made pregnant probably doesn't know of his infidelity so I won't get angry."

Megatron took a step towards him, a hand reaching out to stroke Icefire's little head. The Sparkling made a small noise of enjoyment before burying his face against Starscream again. Starscream himself longed to slap that hand away but to do so would be suicide.

"So, that Shuttle knocked up some innocent Seeker back on Cybertron?" Megatron said softly to which Starscream shrugged.

"He must have."

"And you're definitely not the Creator of this Sparkling?" Megatron continued.

"No, I'm not," Starscream said, letting a trace of irritation appear in his voice.

"So," Megatron said, still stroking Icefire's head. "If we were to head along to the Med Bay with this Sparkling and compared his coding to yours...there's wouldn't be a match?"

Starscream swallowed.

"There shouldn't be," he said, trying not to let his voice quiver.

Megatron smiled thinly.

"Well, no harm in checking, is there?"

"N-not at all," Starscream said while trying to desperately think of a way out of this.

"What about the, ah, Femme, lord Megatron?"

Megatron merely smiled in an almost cheerful way.

"She shall come as well, we must make sure everything is alright with her Sparklings."

He leered down at Chromia who glared back at him.

"You're not laying a finger on my Sparklings," she hissed as Soundwave bent to untie her from the chair.

"We'll see my dear," Megatron replied as the still bound Femme was scooped up into Soundwave's arms.

Her wrists and ankles were bound so there was no point in her struggling. Not if she didn't want to risk injury and likely damage to the vulnerable Sparks within her. Megatron turned again with a very nasty look on his face.

"Why don't you give that Sparkling to me, Starscream."

Starscream blanched at this before staring at Megatron in shock.

"You...want to hold him?"

"Why not?" Megatron said with a shrug, holding out his hand for the Sparkling. "I won't drop him."

Starscream didn't look very convinced but he knew if he protested, the game would truly be up. So he slowly uncurled his arms and offered his previous Sparkling to his leader. Megatron tucked the little Sparkling under one arm and Icefire chirped curiously at the new person who was holding him.

Surprisingly, Megatron actually was holding him correctly if a little aloft. Still, Starscream did not like him holding his son, he wanted more than anything to snatch him back and fly away. Sadly, that wasn't possible, Megatron was already striding ahead of him out into the corridor.

Starscream followed with Soundwave bringing up the rear with the silent Chromia.

"What are you going to do with Icefire?" she eventually asked, hating the silence that hung as the three Mechs walked, Soundwave's Creations had gone off somewhere.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," was Megatron's sneering reply.

"He's an innocent little Sparkling, you slagger," she hissed even when Soundwave glared down at her.

"Not a toy or a bargaining chip."

Megatron chuckled in a way that put Starscream even more on edge than he already way.

"We shall see, my dear."

They continued the rest of the journey in silence.

"_What am I going to do?"_ Starscream thought as they finally reached the Med Bay where Hook was waiting.

"_If Megatron finds out for sure who Icefire is, I'm done for,"_

It wasn't just himself he was afraid for, it was his beloved Sparkling. He honestly didn't know how his leader would react, he was too unpredictable.

"Do you have everything?" Megatron asked Hook as they trooped in.

"Yes, just set her on the berth," Hook said, indicating a ready berth.

As Soundwave went to deposit the scowling Femme, Hook's brow furrowed as he spotted Icefire.

"Who is does that belong to?"

His red optics found Starscream's and the Seeker raised his chin defiantly.

"The Autobot Skyfire," Megatron said silkily as he placed the Sparkling on a spare berth.

"But not, apparently, Starscream's."

Hook didn't look like he believed this for a moment but he didn't say anything. He produced a scanner and went to check Chromia's systems. Starscream was meanwhile eying the place where Icefire was sitting, looking around with interest.

Could he risk taking Icefire and running for it?

It was inevitable that Megatron would find out about Icefire, surely it was better to take the risk and get his son out of there? He'd be in for the beating of a lifetime but he didn't think Megatron would deactivate him. At least he hoped so.

He subtly edged closer, keeping an optic on both Megatron and Soundwave. The blue TIC was holding Chromia's shoulders as she glared darkly at Hook who was recording his findings.

Megatron had taken a step away from the table with Icefire but he was still too close for the Seeker's liking. He knew the gunformer could move pretty quickly when he wanted to.

But then Megatron moved closely to the examination berth, leaving Starscream with a clear shot. Starscream licked his lips, if he'd been human, they'd have been very dry by now.

He knew this would be his only chance, if he blew it, there'd be hell to pay.

He edged closer to Icefire who thankfully for too busy watching his favourite Femme to pay him any mind. This was lucky as he knew Icefire would make a sound when he took hold of him, his Sparkling always let you know how happy he was.

He was now even closely, right behind his son with the door at his back. The three Mechs were still preoccupied, his hands were near his son's back. It was now or never. They took hold of Icefire.

As he knew it would happen, Icefire delightedly squealed and turned to gurgle at his Sire. Soundwave and Hook looked up while Megatron turned at the sound. And Starscream pulled his Sparkling to his breast and ran for it.

"Get him!" Megatron roared as Starscream sped out of the Med Bay.

Starscream raced through the corridors, he had to get out before anyone caught up with him. Icefire just giggled, he thought this was all a game. A few Mechs in the corridor stared dumbfounded as he rushed past but he ignored them. He was focused on one goal and one goal only, to get his precious Sparkling as far away from Megatron as possible.

He could hear the sounds of pursuit but they were at a good distance, he was too fast for those slow ground pounders. He almost laughed out loud, he was going to do it, he was going to get out of here and into the fresh open air.

"_Just a little more,"_ he thought as he rounded a corner. _"Just a little...__**AHHHH!"**_

He yelled this last part as something hit his legs and he was sent flying. Icefire yelped alarm as they fell but Starscream clutched his Sparkling to his chest and protected him as they crashed onto the floor.

Dazed, Starscream lay there, wondering what in Primus's name had tripped him.

"Where'd you think you're going?"

Starscream looked up to see those twin menaces of Soundwave's grinning down at him, looking very satisfied. It was obvious that they had been the ones to knock him over.

"Get out of my way," Starscream hissed, trying to scramble to his feet, still holding a now whimpering Icefire.

"Sorry Screamer, boss's orders," Rumble said, transforming one of his arms into a pile driver and smashing it against the floor.

This caused a shockwave which made Starscream stumble and fall again. He snarled, swiping at the laughing Cassettes. He tried once again, struggling to shake off the effects of the mini quake.

But before he could make good his escape, a shot suddenly scorched over his head, forcing Starscream to duck. On his knees, he stared up into Megatron's furious face as he stared down at his SIC.

"You treacherous piece of slag," Megatron growled as Starscream cuddled his Sparkling close.

"I wondered if you'd be stupid enough to try and run, sadly I was proven right yet again."

He swooped down and seized Starscream by the neck and hauled him to his feet. Starscream choked and clutched at Megatron's hand but the grey Mech was already moving away, dragging the unfortunate Seeker.

He took him all the way to the Rec Room before tossing him to the ground. The Mechs in the room all stared in surprise at this, especially when they saw what Starscream was holding. Sadly, his Trine mates weren't about, they'd gone for a flight outside and wouldn't be back for some time.

As Starscream huddled on his knees, trying to comfort Icefire, Megatron looked at the room at large and announced.

"Starscream has been keeping a little secret from us."

His blazing red optics glared at the still whimpering Sparkling who huddled against his Sire. All the Decepticons stared, shocked that Starscream had a son. But one thing they did know, Megatron wasn't happy and when he wasn't happy, limbs tended to fly.

"I'm going to give you one chance to explain Starscream," Megatron said coldly as Soundwave and Hook entered with Chromia. Hook was holding her this time, she looked extremely sorry that Starscream hadn't gotten away. She also looked very worried.

"To explain why you have been carrying on an affair with that weak Shuttle."

"I haven't," Starscream immediately said, they'd been doing nothing of the sort.

This was of course the wrong thing to say to Megatron as the next second, Starscream slammed into the floor as his face was backhanded. Icefire squealed with fear and started to whimper louder than ever.

Starscream rubbed his back even as he clutched his own bruised cheek. His lip was bleeding but he didn't even bother to wipe the smear of blood away.

"Insolent Seeker," Megatron growled. "You and I both know that is not true and yet you persist in trying to lie to me. I want the truth Starscream and you will tell it to me."

"But it is," Starscream insisted, wishing he could protect himself better from Megatron's next backhand.

He was right, this time his head smashed against the ground as he was hit again. Icefire cried out and started to cry, terrified with what was going on.

"It's alright, it's alright," Starscream desperately whispered, trying to comfort him but he wasn't given the chance to say more as Megatron stamped down hard on his wing causing him to shriek with pain.

"Stop it," Chromia cried but more because of Icefire's pain than Starscream's.

The poor Sparkling was starting o cry in earnest as his Sire was beaten.

"He's telling the truth,"

"A likely story," Megatron growled as he pressed down on the wing before releasing it.

"Besides, how does he explain the fact that Skyfire fell pregnant with his Sparkling if he didn't sleep with him?"

"I haven't sleep with him since before the War," Starscream said thickly, his mouth now damaged from the slaps.

"Oh, of course," Megatron said sarcastically. "Let me guess, you gave that Shuttle a kiss and that was enough to produce the little miracle."

"Well," Starscream began nervously. "Actually that's not far off..."

With a roar of rage, Megatron set into the Seeker who screamed with pain. He tried to shield Icefire but in the end he had to shove him away before rolling to distance himself from the Sparkling.

Icefire lay on his front, his little blue optics wide with horror at the sight of his beloved Sire being beaten savagely. He started to bawl loudly, his cries intermingled with his Sire's. Angry tears were pouring down Chromia's face as she struggled to free herself from Hook's grasp.

Finally, Megatron paused to survey his battered and broken Second. Before Megatron could speak, Starscream spat out some blood and gasped.

"I didn't lie..."

Megatron swore and made to hit him again but then Starscream yelled.

"He was pregnant when he went into the ice!"

This stopped Megatron in his tracks, it seemed he was too astonished. The other Decepticons had stopped jeering and were now staring opened mouthed at Starscream's claim. Chromia was the only one who didn't look surprised, she'd heard that Skyfire had simply woken up pregnant one day at the Ark.

"I-I didn't even know he was Carrying until I felt the birth through our old Bond," Starscream now yelled quickly before Megatron could recover.

"He...he didn't tell me, try to contact me," Starscream continued bitterly as he gazed at his still weeping Sparkling.

"And I haven't slept with him once in all our time on this miserable planet, I haven't betrayed you," Starscream finished, still panting heavily.

"It's true," Chromia said softly. "Hide said Skyfire was in a deep depression after joining the Autobots and then he found out he was pregnant."

Megatron was still regarding Starscream but now he looked over at Hook, silently asking for conformation. The medic was frowning very thoughtfully but as Megatron met his optics he nodded slowly.

"It is...possible. Was he far along when he crashed?"

"I think...it was in the very early stages," Starscream said quietly. "I'm pretty sure he must have been because we didn't interface that long before we headed for this planet."

Hook nodded again.

"His Spark must have cocooned the Sparkling orb. And it was reactivated when he was resurrected."

"That's...right," Starscream said, still unable to speak properly because of his injuries.

Icefire continued to cry in a lonely spot.

Megatron considered this information, while everyone remained still. Waiting for his response. Finally, he nodded and said.

"Very well Starscream. I accept the method of this Sparkling's conception and birth was beyond your control. It seems you haven't been carrying on an affair."

Starscream sighed with relief, maybe Megatron would be finished with him now.

But this hope was dashed in the next instance when Megatron grabbed him by the neck and lifted him clean off the ground.

"But that doesn't explain why you did not immediately inform me of the situation," Megatron growled as Starscream gasped and scrabbled at the hand holding him.

"Why did you hide this from me Starscream? Why did you hide him?"

He shot Icefire a dark look as the Sparkling's sobs dissolved into whimpers.

"I...I...," Starscream stuttered, unable to think of a good reason, or perhaps too scared.

"For Primus's sake, why do you think?"

Megatron turned his head to glare at Chromia as she glared at him.

"You're a damn nutcase, look at the state of the poor Sparkling."

Megatron's optics flashed over to Icefire who was still crying but much more softly now. His optics flashed back to Chromia who spat.

"You're not fit to be near any Sparkling, why'd you think Starscream didn't tell you? Because at worst you'd hurt his son and at best not allow him to see him."

Megatron glared at her before turning his attention back to Starscream. And then without warning, he dropped the Seeker to the ground. Starscream collapsed in a heap and clutched his middle.

"Weakling," he growled, kicking Starscream in the side.

Starscream cried out and lay there groaning in pain. Megatron looked down at him contemptuously before saying.

"This is just the beginning Starscream, you are in for the punishment of your miserable existence."

Starscream whimpered slightly but didn't offer any protests. As Megatron indicated for a couple of Cons to seize him, he gasped out.

"W-what about my Sparkling, Megatron? What are you going to do with him?"

Megatron paused regarding the whimpering Sparkling. He suddenly strode over to him and picked him up. Icefire squealed with pain, Megatron wasn't holding him properly. The poor Sparkling was so scared and upset that he started to wail again.

"Shut up, brat," Megatron snarled, holding Icefire away from him and delivering several smacks.

Icefire stopped crying from pain and shock at what had just happened. He'd never been treated like that before in his whole life.

"Don't you touch him!" Starscream snarled, trying to break free of the Mechs holding him but he was too beaten so they managed to hold him.

Chromia also looked like she'd like nothing better than to punch Megatron but unfortunately, Hook and Soundwave had too firm a grip on her. So instead, she tried reasoning with Megatron.

"Megatron, please, give him to me, I'll look after him."

"I don't think so," Megatron said coldly, now carrying Icefire over to a corner of the room where a few empty boxes lay.

One had a grilled side and it was this one Megatron chose to empty and dump the poor little Sparkling in. Starscream was now spitting with rage as he struggled to get free and rescues his poor Sparkling.

"This Sparkling is to be left alone," Megatron said coldly, locking Icefire in.

"Until I say he can be approached."

No one dared to contradict this order. He looked over at a furious Chromia and said.

"Take out quest away to a room, make sure she's secure but I don't want those Sparks of hers put in jeopardy."

"Slagger," Chromia snarled as she was taken away.

"As for Starscream, lock him up in the brig," Megatron ordered.

"I'll kill you," Starscream howled as he beloved Sparkling began to cry again, each one tearing through his Spark.

"I swear to Primus I will kill you."

Megatron didn't say anything as Starscream was also taken away. He just went over to the Energon dispenser, and poured himself a cube. The rest of the Decepticons went back to their business, trying to ignore the sobs that were coming from a lonely corner of the room.

To be continued.

_Author's note. What happens when Skyfire finds out what's happened to his Sparkling? Can he mount a rescue and save Icefire, Starscream and Chromia? Find out next time, until then._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note. Grrr, I would have gotten this up last night but there was a problem with my internet and I had to wait until now._

_So, can Skyfire rescue his Sparkling. Read on to find out. He may act a little OC but that's only because he's in full parent protective mode._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Icefire was wailing loudly.

The Decepticons in the room winced and tried to ignore the sound but it was very distracting. However, their leader had forbidden anyone going near him and he wasn't in the mood to be disobeyed.

"Can't we do something?" Swindle asked his leader Onslaught.

"That brat is throwing off my concentration."

Onslaught looked up from a data pad he had been examine while drinking to glance over at the corner Swindle indicated. He grimaced at the sound but said.

"You heard our esteemed leader, no one is to go near him."

"But he's driving us nuts," cut in Brawl who shot the box Icefire was in a dark look.

"Could we give him a kick, get him to shut up?"

"That would only make him worse," Blast Off said quietly.

As Brawl started to protest, he added.

"And do you really want Starscream or his Trine finding out you did that?"

Brawl flinched, Seeker were extremely protective of their Sparklings and could be pretty merciless if they were hurt. Thundercracker and Skywarp were loyal Decepticons but they also cared about their Trine leader and wouldn't take kindly to a Seeker Sparkling being hurt.

"Okay, okay," he conceded with a grumble. "But that wailing really is getting on my nerves."

"Why don't we leave?" Vortek questioned. "If he's going to keep that up and we're not allowed to shut him up."

Onslaught tossed his cube of Energon back before standing up.

"Then let's do that," he said coolly.

The Combaticons left the Rec Room, not sparing the place where Starscream's Sparkling was a glance.

As for the poor little Sparkling, he was more miserable than he had ever been in his whole life. His tanks ached with hunger, Chromia had been interrupted before she could give him a bottle. He was still feeding from a fuel line but Skyfire had recently started to wean him off it. So at the moment, he could manage just about a bottle of special Sparkling formula Energon but no more.

He cried for someone to feed him but no one came with a nice warm bottle.

The small, cramped box he was in was dark, smelly and slightly damp. It seemed the box had been used to contain something sticky because the shivering Sparkling was now dirty as well as cold.

Some Mechs walked near his corner and he plaintively chirped at them. He needed someone to hold him, to take him out of this awful box and cuddle him. But they paid no attention to his pleading chirps and carried on their way.

Fresh tears welled up in his optics and he started to bawl again.

He was cold, he was hungry, he was dirty and his bottom hurt from where that nasty Mech had smacked him. He wanted his bottle, he wanted his teddies, he wanted his nice warm fluffy blanket and he wanted someone, anyone to cuddle him.

But most of all, he wanted his beloved Amma who would make everything better again.

But no matter how hard he cried, no one came and in the end, he carried up into a little whimpering ball. His once clean white form was smeared with tears, blood and that horrid sticky stuff. When was it going to end?

Skyfire's POV

Skyfire knew something was wrong the moment he touched down at the Ark. A fault with his systems had caused his comm. to deactivate so he hadn't been able to call any of the Autobots. So he was shocked when he arrived and found everyone running around in a panic.

"What's happened?" he asked, grabbing hold of Sunstreaker's arm, even as he heard roars coming from inside the Ark.

"The Cons got Chromia," the yellow Lamborghini answered as Skyfire's face froze with horror.

"They attacked while we were defending a power source...hey!"

Skyfire had lifted the sun coloured Mech off his feet and was holding him very close.

"What about my son?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

"What happened to Icefire."

"I...," Sunstreaker stuttered but Skyfire's optics nearly turned white so he quickly said.

"I-I'm not sure, we only got back a short while ago, I haven't heard..."

The next moment, he found himself on his aft as Skyfire dropped him to charge into the Ark. His red twin stood there dumbly, having been too shocked by Skyfire's actions to act.

Skyfire charged through the Ark's corridors, desperately praying that Icefire was here, that he hadn't been captured. If Megatron got his hands on his innocent Sparkling...

He burst into the Rec Room where Ratchet and Jazz were restraining Ironhide who was yelling in rage and looked half mad.

"Ah'll kill em, ah'll kill those slaggers..."

"Ironhide, this isn't helping," Ratchet said in exasperation although he looked equally furious.

"Those bunch of slaggers," Ironhide howled.

"We know man, but we gotta think this through...," Jazz started to say and then he saw Skyfire.

"Skyfire," he began but Skyfire cut across him.

"Where is he?"

They all froze, even Ironhide. They all looked very nervous all of a sudden.

"Where is he?" Skyfire repeated, taking a step towards them.

"Where is my Sparkling?"

They all blanched but then Ironhide said quietly.

"Ah'm sorry Skyfire. He got taken with Mia, to the Nemesis."

Skyfire stood there for a moment, a massive white statue with a terrible expression on his face. They all braced themselves for the explosion that was bound to happen.

"No," he whispered softly.

"_**NO!" **_ he screamed, lunging forward and punching a hole in the wall.

They all flinched as he spun around, grabbed a very heavy container and threw it across the room where it landed with a large crash. He was screaming madly, his face screwed up with rage and grief at the thought of his precious Sparkling with Megatron and the Decepticons.

"What is going on?" a voice suddenly demanded and they looked to see Optimus striding through the doorway.

He stopped when he saw the temper Skyfire was in but then came forward saying.

"Skyfire, stop that, it isn't going to help."

"They took my Icefire," Skyfire roared, his voice loud enough so that dust fell from the ceiling.

"I'll kill them!"

This really shocked them all, Skyfire was the last person to make death threats of any kind.

But Optimus couldn't allow him to work himself up into a rage, they all needed to keep cools heads, no matter how hard this might be. So he strode over to Skyfire and grabbed his arm, giving him a shake.

"Skyfire, enough," he said sternly.

And when Skyfire shoved him away, Optimus sighed and slapped him across the face.

"You...you hit me?" Skyfire said in ashtonishment, clutching his stinging cheek.

"I apologise," Optimus said sincerely. "But you were out of control, we need to plan and then we need to act. And while I understand how you're feeling, this is no time for hysterics."

Skyfire looked like he was going to punch Optimus but then he sagged and all the anger seemed to leave him. He looked utterly defeated.

"He's my world Optimus," he said quietly. "He'd what I live for, he mended the tear in my Spark after Starscream left me."

"I know but you have to remain strong," Optimus said sternly, now wasn't the time to mince words.

Skyfire took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. It wasn't easy, his Spark was pulsing so hard and a million terrifying scenarios running through his processor. Each was worse than the last and threatened to overwhelm him again.

"So what are we going to do Optimus?" he asked, hoping his leader had a plan. Because frankly at this point he was prepared to just charge over to the Nemesis, guns blazing and that was unlikely to end well.

Optimus's optics twinkled as he indicated the two Mechs that had followed him into the room. They looked and saw Mirage and Hound standing there.

"Oh, I have a plan," he said simply as Ironhide and Skyfire's faces lit up.

Back on the Nemesis

"Hey, TC, wanna brew some High Grade?"

Thundercracker rolled his optics as his Trine mate slyly asked this question. Since they'd procured a decent amount of Energon, they had been discussing what they could do with it. Thundercracker had been thinking of saving his for what the humans called 'a rainy day' but Skywarp had other ideas.

"Warp, is getting drunk all you can think about?" the blue Seeker asked in exasperation.

"It's not about getting drunk," Skywarp defended indignantly. "It would just be nice to have our own stuff for a special occasion like...Screamer shagging his mate at long last."

As Thundercracker groaned and rolled his optics, Skywarp said.

"Come on, we both know that's what he needs, a frag. He's been such a mope recently, I think it would do him some good."

"You think a frag solves everything," Thundercracker said as they headed towards the Rec Room.

"If that was the case, Optimus Prime and Megatron could do it and this War would end."

Spotting the look on Skywarp's face, he said sharply.

"Don't even think about it, Warp."

"You're no fun," Skywarp muttered as they walked through the door into the Rec Room.

It was surprisingly empty which struck Thundercracker as very odd. Normally, after a successful raid, there would be a lot more Mechs relaxing and celebrating. There were still enough bodies in the room but no more so than a normal end to a cycle.

"Where's everyone got to?" he muttered softly as he went to grab a cube.

And was it his imagination or were a few of the Mechs shooting him and Skywarp furtive glances. As though they knew something and were worried about how the two Seekers were going to react. And speaking of Seekers, where was Starscream?

"Have you seen Starscream?" he asked Astrotrain sharply as Skywarp poured out two cubes of Energon for the pair of them.

"Uhh, he's doing something with Megatron," the purple triple changer answered in his usual gruff way but something in his optics told the blue Seeker there was more to it than that.

But before he could demand a straight answer, his audio suddenly picked up some a strange sound. He frowned, pausing to try and work out what it was. Astrotrain suddenly looked nervous as he saw what Thundercracker was doing.

"Eh, what's up TC?" Skywarp asked as he gulped some Energon.

"Can you hear that?" Thundercracker answered, moving his head from side to side, trying to pinpoint the noises location.

Skywarp paused as he swallowed, holding the Energon in his mouth. His forrehead creasing, he finished gulping it down and said.

"Yeah, what is that? Sounds like a squishy creature."

"I don't think it's that," Thundercracker said slowly, spotting Astrotrain out of the corner of his optics edging away.

"But maybe Astrotrain can tell us what it is?"

The triple changer froze in his seat before offering a grimace.

"It's over there," he said quietly, jerking his thumb in the direction of a corner where some old crates where.

Thundercracker frowned again but he started to make his way over there. Sure enough, the sound increased as he got closer and by the sound of it, was inside one of those boxes. What the slag was going on?

"Hey, what is it, TC?" Skywarp questioned bounding over as Thundercracker stared down at a grilled crate where loud whimpering was coming from.

"Not sure," Thundercracker murmured, bending to unlock it and lift up the lid.

"What the...?"

He gasped as he took in what was inside.

A tiny, dirty Seekering Sparkling blinked up at him with watery optics. Its face was screwed up as it wept in pain and misery at its predicament. At the sight of the two Seekers, it let out a wail and desperately raised its arms, begging to be lifted.

"Hey, it's a Sparkling," Skywarp said, shock written all over his face.

As it continued to cry, Thundercracker bent and scooped into his arms, even though it was dirty and sticky. Laying it against his shoulder, he started to rub its back, making cooing noises to try and comfort it.

Icefire slowly calmed down though he couldn't stop the choking sobs, he still felt so horrible. He gazed unhappily at the black and purple Seeker who was now examining him.

"Wow, he's really cute, wonder who he belongs to?"

"I'm sure our comrades can tell us?" Thundercracker said coldly, turning to glare at the remaining Decepticons.

They quelled under his hot, red optic gaze.

"It belongs to that Shuttle," someone finally answered. "It was captured along with the Femme Chromia."

Thundercracker's and Skywarp's optics widened as they realised what this meant.

"Do you mean to tell us that this Sparkling is Starscream's?" Thundercracker demanded, taking a step towards them.

There was a murmur of agreement.

"That's why he was locked up, Megatron discovered Starscream had been hiding this and punished him," Scrapper said quietly.

"By stuffing this Sparkling in that filthy crate?" Thundercracker said in a dangerous voice.

The Contructicon gave a helpless shrug but it was clear to everyone what the answer was. The two Seekers glanced at other, coming to a decision very quickly. Without another word, they turned on their heels and marched out of the Rec Room, a snivelling Sparkling clutching his saviour.

The room at large breathed a sigh of relief that had gone better than expected. It occurred to them that they should in theory have prevented the two Seekers taking the Sparkling out of the crate. On the other hand, they enjoyed the full use of their limbs as well as the luxury of actually _having_ them.

Meanwhile, the two Seekers were marching with purpose to the brig where they were sure Megatron would be with Starscream. Their leader always dealt with Starscream personally if he ever did something to anger their leader and this was a pretty big one.

As they strode alone, Skywarp said quietly.

"Why didn't he tell us?"

Thundercracker sighed, still rubbing the little one's back. That question had been bothering him as well. He supposed there could be a good reason for this but at the moment, he couldn't think of one. Why would Starscream distrust them so much?

"I don't know Warp, but we're going to find out."

Starscream's POV

Starscream hung limply from the wall, bound by chains which cruelly stretched his arms up. He had several bents and gashes on his body, some which were bleeding. One of his optics was cracked, making vision difficult. But despite all his injuries, the biggest pain was coming from his Spark.

Just the thought of what his poor, innocent Sparkling was going through was enough to make him want to cry. Megatron had not only man handled his Sparkling, he'd smacked him and then locked him up in a small dark space. This was a Seeker's worst nightmare, though Icefire might be too young to realise this, he soon would.

Primus, he'd failed his only son, he'd failed so badly. And what was worse, Skyfire would probably never forgive him for this, it was too much. A tear trickled down his face as he contemplated losing his only family.

A hand suddenly touched his chin and his head was raised to stare into the merciless optics of his leader. Megatron looked grim as he surveyed his beaten Seeker.

"Well Starscream, has anything of this sunk through into your impermeable processor?"

"Frag you," Starscream hissed.

Admittedly, by now he'd normally be begging but Megatron's treatment of his son had destroyed this wish. He wasn't going to give Megatron anything.

Megatron's optics narrowed and he slapped Starscream across the face.

"I tire of your insolence, I swear you will learn this time that treachery is not tolerated," hissed the grey gunformer.

Starscream snarled but that was all he could manage, his mouth was too thick with blood. Megatron narrowed his optics before stepping back as Starscream half spat, half dribbled blood down his chin.

"You would have been better off coming to me at once with the news about your offspring," Megatron said quietly. "I would have accepted it and allowed you to go unscathed, provided you swore never to have anything to do with that Shuttle or his spawn."

Starscream laughed bitterly.

"Disown my own son? You're deluded if you think I would do such a thing," Starscream spat.

"While he remains with the Autobots, then yes, I would," Megatron said quietly, before sighing.

"Starscream, Starscream, what am I to do with you. You keep getting yourself into these messes, no other Mech displeases me as often as you do."

Starscream didn't answer, just glared at the opposite wall. Megatron growled and then let his chin drop and made to go. But a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Megatron...please let him go."

Megatron turned to see Starscream looking at him with pleading optics.

"Please sir, he's just an innocent Sparkling who is no threat to you whatsoever. I can't bear the thought of him locked up."

Megatron looked at him sternly.

"Why should I Starscream?" he asked coldly. "That _innocent _Sparkling is the cause of all this grief."

"Please, I'll do anything," Starscream begged, meaning every word.

Megatron regarded him for a moment, before coming over and gently running a hand down his side. Looking Starscream in the optic, he said softly.

"Anything Starscream?"

Starscream blanched and then swallowed.

Skyfire would kill him if he betrayed him in such a way. He felt no guilt about those he had slept with before coming to Earth, he'd believed his mate to be long dead. But this, he would be knowingly betraying and it wouldn't be tolerated. On the other, nothing was more precious or important than their son so perhaps it would be forgiven.

"A-anything," Starscream finally whispered and shuddered as Megatron run another hand down his cheek.

With a cold smile, Megatron stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller Mech. Starscream made a whining noise as Megatron moved to kiss him, the noise was soon smothered. But as the kiss deepened, Megatron started to rub him in a delicate spot and Starscream couldn't help but cry out.

"Ohhhhh, Sky..."

But this was a big mistake.

"You mistake me for that Shuttle"? Megatron demanded furiously as he pulled back with a snarl.

"I uh...uh," Starscream stuttered unable to deny it.

Megatron snarled and looked like he was about to start hitting Starscream again when the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard. The Decepticon leader turned to find the other two members of Starscream's Trine heading towards the cell.

His optics blazed angrily as he saw what Thundercracker was holding. Before he could shout at them, he received a comm. call from Soundwave.

"_Lord Megatron, incoming call from the Autobots, should I accept?"_

"_Go ahead Soundwave,"_ Megatron replied back before turning his attention once again on the two Seekers.

"I gave orders that for that brat to be left alone," he growled and Starscream looked up with hope and shock to see his shivering little Sparkling.

"We didn't receive them," Thundercracker said shortly before looking at Starscream and asking.

"What is going on, Starscream?"

"Your Trine mate has been cavorting with that Shuttle," Megatron spat as Starscream hung his head.

"He has deliberately hidden this Sparkling's existence from us and is now facing the consequences."

They both stared at Starscream, hurt written all over their faces.

"Why'd you do that, Screamer?" Skywarp asked, sounding pained.

"I don't know," Starscream muttered, not looking at them.

"That is not the point here, Starscream," Megatron snapped. "Why did you hide it at all?"

But this was enough for Starscream.

"Why? Why?" he shrieked, causing Icefire to start crying again.

"Why do you think oh mighty leader? Because I knew you would never allow me to see him, you'd sooner force me to miss his entire development. And if you think you can protest, just look at the way you've treated him."

"You've abused my Sparkling, all because he _is_ my son. Beat me in front of him, yelled at him, smacked him, locked him up..."

At this point, Starscream's words became incoherent and he was merely shouting at Megatron. At Warlord just glared at him, allowing his SIC to scream himself horse. Just as he was about to shut him up, he received another comm. from his TIC.

"_Autobots Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Skyfire demanding the release of the prisoners,"_

"_Tell them that isn't possible," _Megatron replied. _"Those two are going to remain my prisoners for as long as I see fit."_

"_As you command, Lord Megatron."_

"Enough, Starscream," Megatron finally barked and Starscream ceased his rant.

"Now, I will allow your Trine to take care of that Sparkling if they wish but he is not going back to those miserable Autobots,"

Starscream hung his head in defeat as his son continued to sob.

"Shut that brat up," Megatron snarled, raising a hand.

"Before I do it for him."

"Lay one more hand on my Sparkling and I will tear it off," came a cold voice.

There stood Skyfire, blue optics hard and cold, waves of fury flowing off of him. Not only had he managed to sneak up on them undetected, he had his blaster pointed right at Megatron. Needless to say, everyone was pretty surprised.

"Hey, how did you...?" Skywarp began to ask but Skyfire snapped.

"Silence,"

Skywarp shut up pretty quickly.

As Megatron tried to work out how this could be when Soundwave had just reported Skyfire as being one of the Autobots calling, Skyfire said in a cold voice.

"Give me, my Sparkling."

Thundercracker nervously started to undo his hold on the weeping Sparkling when Megatron suddenly recovered. With a snarl, he lunged to one side, firing at Skyfire. The Shuttle dodged as Icefire screamed with terror and fired his own shot. It missed Megatron but was enough to allow him to dart into the cell.

Seizing the chains holding Starscream, he ripped them off and caught the limp Seeker with one hand. As Megatron prepared to fire another shot, Skyfire spun around and punched him full on the face.

"I will make you pay for what you did to my family," Skyfire snarled as Megatron went down.

But the reason he didn't wax currently squirming for all he was worth in Thundercracker's arms, desperate to be held by his Amma. Skyfire plucked him out of the shocked Seeker's arms and pressed him close. Icefire flung his arms about his beloved Creator, bawling ever louder.

Skyfire took off, holding tightly onto both Starscream and Icefire.

"Don't just stand there, get them," Megatron roared as the two Seeker allowed Skyfire to get away.

Knowing that Megatron was about to sic the whole Nemesis on them, SKyfire passed Icefire into Starscream's arms so that he only had to hold one person. This left his arm free to blast at the oncoming Mechs that appeared in the corridors.

Thrust nearly managed to shoot him in the back but was hit by Mirage who had suddenly appeared with Ironhide and Chromia in tow. The blue Femme was holding on tightly to her Mech who was simply punching anyone in his way while Mirage used his sharpshooter.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here," Mirage called and the two Mechs raced after him, heading to the landing platform.

They managed to get it to rise and Skyfire transformed, safely placing Starscream with Icefire inside of him. He opened his hatch to allow the others in and then he activated his jets. With Mirage supporting the weak Seeker, he took off, blasting upwards and away from the Nemesis.

But not before firing a shot at the landing platform making pursuit impossible befor ehading back home.

To be continued

_Author's note. Icefire and Chromia have been saved but now Starscream has to face the music in regards to what happened. Will Skyfire forgive him? Find out next time, until then._


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note. Another chapter after a long break, hope everyone enjoys it._

_Enjoy and please review._

Skyfire shot through the ait at an incredible speed, thrusters at full power. Inside, his passengers held on for dear life, clinging to the safety bars. It wasn't easy, Skyfire had taken off too fast for any of them to secure themselves properly.

Not to mention, the entire shuttle shook with uncontrollable rage.

Starscream trembled as he clutched his still wailing son, dredging the conformation that would undoubtedly take place once they landed. To his left, the Autobot Mirage supported him, mindful of his injuries the Seeker had sustained. To his right was Ironhide, holding his heavily pregnant mate Chromia close.

She was holding onto him tightly but her attention wasn't on him. Her bright blue optics were fixed on the bawling Sparkling.

"It's alright, it's alright," Starscream whispered, almost pleading.

He was holding Icefire against his Chassis, rubbing and patting his back. He was trying to be soothing but he couldn't help but feel that his own pain and panic was showing.

"You'll be home soon and everything's going to be alright."

"He'll need his bottle," Chromia said softly and as Starscream looked at her, she said shamefully.

"I-I didn't have a chance to feed him."

She swallowed and then said.

"I'm so sorry Starscream, I couldn't stop Soundwave when he came."

Starscream shook his head.

"There was nothing you could have done, not in your condition."

He paused before saying shakily.

"Skyfire will understand, he'll forgive you."

"_But not me,"_ though he didn't say this out loud. Skyfire would need to direct his anger at someone and that someone would be him.

Apparently sensing his thought, Chromia said.

"You did everything you could to protect Icefire, Starscream. I'm sure Skyfire will see that."

Starscream looked away.

"It wasn't enough," he whispered.

Further talking was suspended as they neared the base and Skyfire began to descend. Their little group readied themselves, as soon as Skyfire landed, he would want them out so he could transform. He would not be separated another moment from his son.

And this thought proved to be right as Skyfire opened his hatch even as he touched down. Ironhide quickly rushed out, Chromia clinging for dear life. Mirage did his best to hurry Starscream out while supporting him. They were greeted by the sight of Optimus Prime, Ratchet and several other Autobots. And as they stepped clear, Skyfire transformed in a whirl of gears.

"Icefire," he demanded immediately, his face twisted with anger.

Starscream quickly held his son out to him and Skyfire gently took the sobbing Sparkling into his arms.

"Shh, shh, my darling Mechling," Skyfire cooed as Icefire buried his little face against his Amma's chassis.

Starscream was left shaking from pain and stress, his optics fixed on his mate and son. But at that moment, Ratchet who had just finished examining Chromia, came over to him. After looking at him critically, he snapped.

"You're going straight to my Med Bay Starscream."

Starscream blinked and dumbly nodded, holding Mirage's shoulder. Ratchet turned to Skyfire, who was nuzzling his son, and gently said.

"Skyfire, would you like to bring Icefire along?"

"In a moment, "Skyfire murmured not looking at him.

Ratchet nodded and hooked Starscream's arm around his shoulder. With the Seeker thus supported, Ratchet jerked his thumb and everyone followed him into the Ark. Skyfire was left alone with his precious son.

Skyfire didn't notice, he was too busy sending waves of love through his Bond to Icefire. As soon as he had taken him, Icefire had started crying harder. It seemed he was just so relieved to see his beloved Amam, he couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry," Skyfire whispered, tears trailing down his face as he cradled his son.

"I'll never let anything like this happen to you again, I swear."

Icefire's sobs staged to die down but he was still chirping plaintively. Skyfire rubbed his little wing nubs, offering as much comfort as he could. Finally, he managed to compose himself and say.

"Come on sweetness, let's get you cleaned up and get some fuel."

He strode straight into the Ark and towards the Med Bay. He didn't meet anyone and he was very grateful for that.

He entered the Med Bay and found the Prime and his two officers standing right in front of him. They turned and stepped out of the way when they saw him. Moving forward, he found Ratchet working feverishly on Starscream who was on his main berth. Chromia was lying on another berth, Ironhide by her side.

First Aid suddenly appeared at his side and said.

"Skyfire, I've prepared a bowl of warm water for you to clean Icefire."

"Thank you," Skyfire said gratefully, his optics fixed on Starscream whose own optics were closed.

But when he approached the table First Aid indicated, Icefire clung tighter to him. He didn't want to let go of his Amma for single moment. Realising this, Skyfire simply dipped a wash cloth into the water and then started to rub Icefire with it. Soon, the sticky mess that had coated his son was cleaned away.

Once he was clean, Skyfire picked another cloth and started to dry the teary Sparkling. The Shuttle was still watching Ratchet work on his mate, despite the fact Starscream hadn't looked at him yet. Everyone else was silent until Chromia spoke.

"Skyfire, I-I didn't manage to feed Icefire earlier."

Skyfire nodded and as soon as he'd finished drying Icefire, he sat down on a berth. He then extracted his fuel line and offered the end to Icefire. The Sparkling grabbed it and stuffed it into his mouth to start greedily sucking.

He was so happy, that he had soon sucked enough to fill a third of his little tank.

"Slow down darling," Skyfire said gently, pinching the line and limiting the amount of processed Energon.

Icefire whimpered and fresh tears appeared in his optics. Skyfire smiled at him and started patting his back. Icefire screwed up his nose, hiccupped and then let out a large burp.

"There you go, that's better," Skyfire said, still smiling and letting Icefire know everything was okay.

"Skyfire," Optimus now said gently.

"Would it be alright with you is we discussed what happened?"

Skyfire looked at his leader before slowly nodding.

"Yes, I want to know."

His gaze fell onto his mate who still wasn't looking at him. He frowned but then looked back at Optimus. He nodded again and Optimus said.

"Chromia, can you tell us what happened?"

She sighed heavily and said.

"Not much to tell, it happened so fast."

She explained how she'd been playing with Icefire and had just been about to feed him. But then Soundwave and his cassettes had suddenly burst into the room and surrounded them. She'd been separated from Icefire and couldn't reach him without risking injury to both of them.

"So I had to surrender when Soundwave told me to," she finished miserably.

"Don't blame yourself Mia, ya had three kids ta think of," Ironhide said firmly, patting her swollen abdomen.

"He's right, I know you did everything you could," Skyfire said softly.

"I take it he then took you both to the Nemesis?"

"Yeah, he gathered up his Cassettes and then made me hold Icefire. He then took me and we flew to the Nemesis."

Her expression darkened as she now said.

"Once we got there, we were taken to this room and I was tied to a chair."

Ironhide growled low in his throat. Chromia continued slightly shakily but determinedly.

"Soundwave took Icefire away from me and then...Starscream and Megatron entered."

Her optics flickered to Starscream before going back to Skyfire.

"He put his cannon to the back of Starscream's head and demanded that he explain about Icefire."

Skyfire flinched and stared at Starscream whose wings were hitched, a sign of stress.

"How did he get out of that?" Skyfire questioned, his tone making it clear he didn't think he had.

Chromia smiled sadly.

"He pretended ignorance, even when Megatron pointed out the resemblance. But he kept his cool _even_ when that slagger made him hold his Sparkling."

Skyfire was now staring in disbelief at Starscream who was having his cracked optic seen to.

"Starscream," he said in a tone that booked no argument.

"What happened?"

The Seeker sighed heavily, having to lay still for Ratchet.

"I made out that you'd betrayed me and that the only reason Icefire was being friendly was due to the fact I was anther Seeker."

"Did you believe you?" Prowl asked, speaking for the first time.

Starscream laughed hollowly.

"No but he couldn't accuse me without _real_ proof. So he decided to get a code test as well as giving the Femme a check up."

He swallowed heavily before saying.

"M-Megatron carried him."

Before Skyfire could angrily protest this, Starscream quickly said.

"He was being gentle at this point, Icefire was perfectly happy in his arms. But when we got to Hook's Med Bay, he placed Icefire on a berth and left him to watch Chromia being taken care of."

Optimus and Ironhide shot Chromia looks but she smiled and patter her mate's arm.

"He just had Hook check everything was fine with the twins. Hook, Megatron and Soundwave had their backs to Starscream and Icefire."

Everyone looked grim at this.

"Aw man, he set ole Screamer a trap," Jazz said heavily as Prowl nodded.

"He knew you'd try and run."

Starscream shrugged, earning a smack from Ratchet who was still working on the Seeker's face.

"Of course he did but I had to try. He was going to find out for sure so the least I could do was get my son out of there."

His optics moved to his son who was snivelling softly.

"I took him and ran and I...I nearly got away."

His expression hardened into a scowl.

"But those damn pit spawned Cassette twins tripped me up and then Megatron caught me."

Starscream looked very miserable as he described being dragged back to the Rec Room and in front of everyone, interrogated and beaten. Skyfire's face darkened as he clutched their Sparkling protectively.

"I couldn't hold him, I had to let him go," Starscream said, speaking of their son.

"I tried to protect him but he would have been hurt if I'd continued to hold him."

"How did he get into the state he was in?" Skyfire demanded, ignoring his mate's explanations.

Starscream looked very scared now.

"After concluding that I'd betrayed him by actively concealing Icefire's presence, he ordered that I be thrown in the brig. But then he...he went to grab Icefire except he didn't do it right. Icefire was in so much distress that he screamed and Megatron...he didn't like it."

"What did he do?" Skyfire asked in a very dangerous voice.

Starscream trembled but had to answer.

"S-smacked him several times, then locked him in a crate with orders that no one was to go near it."

Icefire chose this moment to start crying again. Skyfire hugged him fiercely, his blue optics flashing with rage.

"I was there," Chromia said unhappily. "But I was tied up, I couldn't do anything. Starscream tried to stop him too, but he was too beaten up."

"Where were your Trine mates?" Skyfire furiously. "Why didn't they do something?"

"They weren't there, they were on patrol," Starscream defended.

"But they rescued him as soon as they discovered what happened."

Skyfire paused, remembering bursting into the brig to find the two Seekers seemingly confronting Megatron. Thundercracker had been holding Icefire very gently and had been comforting him. The two Seekers didn't look like they'd been turning a blind eye to Sparkling abuse.

"Okay, I believe you," Skyfire now said to Starscream who looked relived.

But this was short lived as Skyfire now asked.

"What was Megatron doing to you when I came in?"

"D-doing?" Starscream repeated nervously, his optics wary.

Skyfire noticed this and he frowned, recognising the signs of Starscream trying to hide something. He stared at Starscream until his mate answered.

"He was...questioning me further," Starscream said slowly.

"How?" Skyfire persisted and Starscream shrugged.

"Slapping me, pinching my wings, the usual."

But as he said this, Skyfire's optics travelled down his body and came to rest below his waist. His optics flashed as he saw that Starscream's Cod Piece was slightly askew. Someone had been having a go at his mate's groin.

"Starscream," he said coldly.

"Did Megatron attempt to interface with you?"

"Uh, n-no," Starscream tried to deny but his mate wasn't having any of it.

"Don't lie to me, Starscream," Skyfire snarled and Starscream flinched.

"What happened?"

Starscream's optics briefly flicked around the room, as though considering running for it. But he knew it could be impossible, not only was Prime at the door but Skyfire and Ratchet wouldn't let him take a single step. He swallowed and stuttered.

"I-I was begging him to let my son go. I said I'd do anything."

"And he decided to accept your offer?" Skyfire said in disgust.

"Yes," Starscream said shamefully.

"He was going to...interface with me. But just as he was getting started, I...mistook him for you, Sky."

Ironhide let out a bark of laughter.

"Ah bet he didn't like that."

"No," Starscream said with a grim chuckle.

"He didn't. But before he could do anything, my Trine mates arrived with Icefire. They wanted to know what was going on."

"And then I arrived," Skyfire finished grimly.

Starscream nodded.

"Yeah, that's what happened?"

He now glanced over at Prime and his officers.

"How did you get in?" he questioned.

"Mirage," Jazz answered with a grin. "I gave him a code or two and he smuggled Hide and Skyfire in."

"While Hound used his holograms to help fake a call to Soundwave. He got a pretty good likeness of Skyfire and Ironhide," Prowl concluded.

"And Soundwave didn't suspect? Starscream said in disbelief.

"Perhaps he did but chose to keep silent," Optimus Prime suggested, sounding like he was smiling.

Starscream didn't look convinced but didn't say anything. Skyfire had managed to calm down Icefire again and the Sparkling looked like he was heading towards recharge. Skyfire cuddled him closer as Ratchet finished up with Ratchet.

"He's done," Ratchet announced, cleaning his hands of spilled Energon and chemicals.

"Just needs to rest and not strain anything. So no flying for a while."

"And how am I supposed to get back to my base?" Starscream snapped which caused Skyfire to spin around and say.

"You're not going back."

"The longer I'm gone, the angrier Megatron will be," Starscream said impatiently, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Funny, ah'd have thought he's the type that needs time ta cool off," Ironhide said evenly.

"It doesn't matter because Starscream is never going back to that monster," Skyfire said firmly, stroking his son's back.

"What!" cried Starscream. "Of course I am."

"No, you're not," Skyfire snarled in return.

"I knew it was a mistake to let you stay with the Decepticons and this incident confirms it."

"Now just wait a minute," Starscream exclaimed, jumping to his feet and facing his angry mate.

"You're not my Creator, you can't tell me who I can and can't stay with."

"Actually, I can," Skyfire growled, taking a step towards the Seeker.

"And that's just what I'm going to do. You are never going back to the Decepticons or Megatron."

The two flyers glared at one another for a long moment. And then suddenly Starscream charged forward, trying to dodge around his mate and head for the exit. But for the second time that day, he didn't make it and was seized by a now angry Skyfire.

"Let me go," Starscream howled as he was yanked back by his captured arm to Skyfire's side.

The Shuttles ignored him and suddenly bending, forced Starscream over his shoulder before standing straight. As Starscream struggled madly, Skyfire rearranged Icefire in his arm before turning to Optimus.

"Optimus, I'll need to take a few cycles off to help Icefire recover," he said calmly, still ignoring Starscream's howls.

"I understand," Optimus said quietly, standing aside to let Skyfire pass.

"If you need anything, just ask."

"I will," Skyfire promised pausing at the door to wish Chromia good health.

"Skyfire, I will not be treated like this, I am Second in Command to the Decepticon Army and Air Commander, let me go..."

The rest of Starscream's rant was cut off as the Med Bay door automatically shut its self. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, the white Seeker was a noisy one.

"So...," Jazz said with a grin.

"It looks like old Screamer's going to be an Autobot."

Optimus chuckled and both Ironhide and Ratchet gave sarcastic laughs.

"Ah don't think we're quite there yet," Ironhide said slowly.

"Starscream isn't about to join without a fight. Besides Skyfire's pretty mad at the moment. Once he's cooled off, he'll probably let Screamer go."

"Prowl shook his head.

"I'm not so sure. Icefire is at more rick with Starscream on the Decepticon's side, it would be in his best interests for Starscream to remain."

They all considered this point. Finally, Optimus said.

"I will not force Starscream to stay if he does not want this. However, if he does decide to join us, he will be very welcome."

Oddly that y enough, it wouldn't be that much of a problem for Starscream to join. The Autobots had gotten used to the Seeker visiting and didn't complain much. They all loved the happy little Sparkling and would accept Starscream if it meant Icefire got his Sire.

But whether Megatron or indeed his Trine Mates let him join was another question entirely.

_Author's note. Starscream and Skyfire have a row next chapter and the two Seekers confront Megatron over what happened. Find out how that goes next time._


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update, hope everyone likes this chapter._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Skyfire, I demand that you put me down this instant."

Skyfire ignored Starscream, even though the Seeker was kicking and beating his fist against the Shuttle's armour. He instead concentrated on his sniffling Sparkling.

"Don't mind your Sire, Icefire he's just being silly," Skyfire said with a smile to Icefire.

"We're going to snuggle you up with all your teddies and your nice warm blanket, how does that sound?"

Icefire gurgled plaintively in response but he was still very down. Skyfire was sure he had made the right decision in regards to his mate. Icefire was going to need both his Creators in the coming cycles.

"At least let me walk," Starscream now said with a moan as the few Autobots snickered at the sight of him.

He did look utterly ridiculous slung over Skyfire's shoulder like a hunter's meat. But Skyfire had no intention of letting him down until they were safely in his quarters. And only after he'd made sure there was no escape for his wayward mate.

So he ignored his mate's protests and carried on towards his room. Finally, they arrived and with only minor difficulty due to the fact his hands were full, entered.

"Home at last," he said with a deep sigh of relief.

He felt so much better now that he had Icefire safely in his secure quarters.

"There we go," he cooed, carefully placing Icefire in his little cot with its soft blanket.

Icefire immediately seized and hugged his teddies, bursting into teras again. Skyfire stroked his little head, murmuring to comfort his young son. Starscream had gone limp and silent, the sound of his son's cries having a profound effect on him.

"It's okay darling, we're home now and you're safe now. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."

Icefire looked up at him with wide watery optics. He seemed to be pleading with Amma for this promise to be true. Skyfire tickled his cheek before turning his attention to Starscream.

Ha glanced around, trying to find something to ensure Starscream couldn't run away. Like all Autobot soldiers, he carried a pair of cuffs but he didn't want to tie Starscream up. In the end, he decided to produce a makeshift ball and chain to ensure Starscream would stay put.

He was hoping that he could convince Starscream to stay of his own free will. He didn't want to have to oppose his will or his mate and ruin their relationship.

Starscream was still pretty limp but as Skyfire moved towards the berth, he tensed up.

"Finally," he huffed as Skyfire lowered him to the berth.

"I thought you'd never...hey, what are you doing?"

As soon as he'd put the Seeker on ther berth, Skyfire had seized the end of the chain and snapped it on Starscream's ankle. As Starscream stared in horror at it, Skyfire turned back to Icefire in order to give him more comfort.

"What...what the frag is this?" Starscream demanded after a few shocked moments.

"Don't swear in front of our son," Skyfire snapped and Starscream briefly cowered before recovering.

"You can't keep me chained up like this," he said shrilly to which Skyfire shrugged.

"I can try."

"What...you...you...," Starscream stammered in disbelief.

He stared again at his chained leg and experimentally tried to move it. He could move but with a certain amount of difficulty. No doubt, he'd be able to walk but with a lot of drag. He'd never managed to run and fly away with this weight.

And what was worse the chain was too short to lift up and carry. Until he could be rid of it, he was effectively stuck here.

He gnashed his denta together, furious with the situation. How dare Skyfire chain him up and berate him. After all he'd gone through to protect their child, this was all the thanks he got.

"I won't be treated like this Skyfire, you can't..."

"I can Starscream," Skyfire snarled spinning around and looming over the Seeker.

Starscream really did fall back on this time, he was so imtimidated by the sight of his angry mate. He trembled as Skyfire's optics flashed an electric blue.

"Listen to me Starscream. The cowardly thug you call a leader physically abused our _son_ and utterly terrified him. He did it _because_ Icefire's_ your_ son."

"I...I," Starscream stuttered crawling backwards on the berth, Skyfire following him.

"He was stuffed into a small dirty crate and left there, crying for comfort and Energon," Skyfire growled, not touching Starscream but pinning him to the berth with his angry stare.

"I-I tried to stop him," Starscream whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Skyfire said harshly. "The fact remains that your_ leader_ abused both you and Icefire. And I can't understand why you don't think it's wrong."

"Of course I do," Starscream protested, now between Skyfire's hands.

"He's just a little Sparkling, I don't..."

"But what about _you?" _Skyfire demanded.

"Why is it you don't see its wrong for _you_ to be abused?"

"I'm not abused," Starscream scoffed. "Megatron just isn't soft like Prime, he knows we need discipline."

"Discipline? You call being beaten to scrap _discipline?"_

"You make it sound so awful," Starscream said sulkily.

"He tried to force you to interface with you," Skyfire growled.

"He treated you like a common pleasurebot."

"Now see here," Starscream said angrily.

"How dare you, I have never allowed anyone to treat me like that and the only reason I was considering doing it with him was for Icefire."

"And how long before he starting dragging you into his berth?" Skyfire said with uncharacteristic sneer.

Starscream glared at him before turning away.

"You wouldn't understand," he said sulkily.

"No, I don't," Skyfire said grumpily.

They both stared at each other, both furious with the other. And Icefire made a small chirping noise and the moment was broken.

"We'll discuss this later," Skyfire said firmly before getting off the berth and going to Icefire.

Starscream sighed and collapsed on the berth. He yanked at his chain, trying to make himself more comfortable. He also watched as Skyfire lifted Icefire up and bright optics peeped over his shoulder at his Sire who tried to smile.

"There we go," murmured Skyfire as he carefully wrapped Icefire up in a blanket.

He then turned around and placed the little bundle in Starscream's arms. Starscream stared as his mate then selected a couple of teddies and gave them to Icefire who held onto them tightly. He then popped a small dummy in Icefire's mouth and got onto the berth beside Starscream.

"That's it," Skyfire cooed softly as Icefire gradually settled down.

He pulled Starscream into his arms and the three of them lay there on the berth. Icefire squirmed and buried against his Sire's Chassis. He chirped and when Starscream stroked his cheek, settled down.

It was then Starscream realised that his son was going to need a lot of comfort and reassurance over the coming cycles. Not only had he been smacked and locked up but he was forcedly separated from his family and denied comfort. Perhaps he really was needed there, rather than the Nemesis.

"Hmmm," he hummed softly and received a kiss from his mate who sensed he was relaxing.

Skyfire rearranged his arms around Starscream so that they were both lying more comfortably. If he could show Starscream how much happier he would be with, maybe Starscream would stay. Icefire needed his Sire here, not on the other side of the War.

He would simply have to his best to ensure that happened.

The Nemesis

Megatron angrily brooded in his Control Room, furious with how the cycle's events had gone. Just when he'd caught Starscream in the act of openly defying him, he'd gotten away. Not only that, but he'd lost that valuable Carrying Femme and that little brat of Starscream's.

He couldn't believe that Optimus Prime had managed to fool Soundwave and get his damn Shuttle on board, along with Ironhide and that fragging invisible noble. They'd taken both of his prizes and spirited away his SIC.

Well, the moment that snivelling Seeker returned, he'd be in for the beating of his life.

At that moment, Thundercracker and Skywarp walked into the room and they didn't look happy. This was partly because of what he'd done to the Sparkling but mostly because of how Starscream hadn't trusted them. They felt betrayed that he had his son's existence from them.

"Starscream hasn't come back," Thundercracker said softly as he and his wing mate reached him.

"Prime will not allow him to leave and no doubt that Shuttle won't either."

They looked even more miserable at this.

"Why'd he do it?" Skywarp questioned.

"We'd have loved to meet his little son, why he'd hide him?"

"Who knows how your Trine mate's mind works," Megatron said grimly before eying them shrewdly.

"Do you wish me to try and contact Prime?"

"Yes," Thundercracker said firmly.

But as Megatron typed in the commands for a video call with the Autobot leader, the blue Seeker added.

"Why did you hurt that little one?"

Megatorn paused and then said.

"I did not hurt him, I merely installed a bit of discipline in him."

"Seekerlings shouldn't be confined to small spaces," Thundercracker said very seriously.

Megatron nodded slowly, the only acknowledgement he would give that he might have made a mistake. Skywarp now asked.

"Sir, did you do it to punish Starscream?"

Megatron looked at him for a moment and then said.

"Yes, that was my main reason. He needed to be taught a good lesson."

Before they could protest this, he added.

"I was planning on turning over the child to your care, after I'd integrated Starscream."

They seemed satisfied, for the moment. Further discussion was suspended as Telatran One answered Megatron's call. Megatron scowled as the image of Optimus Prime came into view.

"Megatron," Optimus said simply, not at all surprised to see his Nemesis.

"Prime," Megatron replied before getting right to the point.

"Where is my Seeker?"

"With his mate and son," Optimus answered smartly.

"Ratchet fixed him up and now he's resting."

"How generous of you, Prime," Megatron sneered.

"Thank you," OPtimus said, not rising to the bait.

"But I'm afraid he won't be able to travel for a while, he needs time to recover."

"How convenient," Megatron said with another sneer.

"That gives you plenty of time to try and woo my Seeker to your side."

"I'm doing no such thing," Optimus said evenly.

"Though I'd be more than happy to talk to him, I won't approach him."

"You expect me to believe that," Megatron said derisively.

"Believe what you will, Megatron," Optimus replied.

"But frankly, I don't think I'll have to. Skyfire will undoubtedly do all the persuading, especially as he can offer things_ I_ can't."

Megatron's optics narrowed.

"You think Starscream will become an Autobot just so he can frag his worthless mate every night?"

"I was actually thinking he could spend unlimited time with his son, though I admit that would probably be an added bonus," Optimus said, the amusement clear in his tone.

Megatron scowled furiously while the two Seekers looked very concerned.

"Hasn't Starscream been seeing his son at all?" Thundercracker questioned.

Optimus looked at the blue Seeker and decided the truth would be best.

"He has been visiting when he can."

Since they looked very pensive about this, Optimus added.

"Starscream had no idea that his mate was Carrying until the moment Icefire was born. Starscream sensed something was wrong and came to our best. And discovered he was a father."

Megatron rolled his optics as Optimus said this as the Seekers took it in. Finally, he said.

"So, you're not letting my Seeker go Prime?"

"Skyfire isn't, no. At least not in the immediate future," Optimus confirmed.

"So we won't be able to see him," Skywarp said, not looking happy at all.

"You can ask Skyfire," Optimus suggested. "But I suspect he will be spending the next few cycles looking after Icefire."

"We're going to try anyway," thundercracker said firmly as Skywarp nodded eagerly.

"Feel free to," Optimus said generously.

"_Thank you_ Prime," Megatron snapped.

"But I think I'd better end this call, the conversation is making me nervous."

Optimus shrugged, his mask hiding a smile. Megatron growled and abruptly cut the call. He sat back, mentally nursing Autobots, flyers and Primes in general.

He shot a glare at the two Seekers before growling.

"You can see your Trine mate if you want, perhaps you can drag his sorry aft back here."

"We'll try," Skywarp said with a small grin.

Megatron growled again and the Seeker beat a hasty retreat. He knew they would go and badger Starscream. And hopefully have a good go at him for lying. He smiled, yes, that would serve that damn Seeker right, He could take his leader getting angry at him but he couldn't take his Trine mate's disappointment.

Maybe this incident would finally knock some sense and possibly obedience into his seeker. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Starscream's POV

Starscream was woken by the sound of his son's whimpering and gurgling. He glanced down and saw Icefire was awake to but seemed to be very distressed. Since Skyfire still appeared to be recharging, Starscream sat up with Icefire in his hands.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," he murmured, rocking his son against his shoulder.

Icefire clung to him, still whimpering and Starscream guessed he'd had a nightmare. And it had likely been about being cooped up in that horrible small space. Starscream shivered as he remembered the times he'd been locked up as punishment for disobedience.

"Come on, baby, I'm here, no one can hurt you," he assured Icefire who chirped plaintively up at him.

"Are you hungry?" Starscream asked, glancing at his still sleeping mate.

"Would you like a little fuel?"

Icefire just whimpered again, so Starscream decided to feed him to see if it helped calm him down.

Starscream reached for Skyfire and managed to extract his fuel line and gave it a tug then a squeeze to get the processed Energon going. He then offered it to Icefire who shoved it into his mouth and started sucking greedily, bright optics on his Sire.

"Mmm," Starscream hummed as he watched Icefire feed, he was quite cute when he did that.

"Later, we can have a nice bath together, what do you think of that?"

Icefire gurgled, his mouth full of Energon, meaning some of it dribbled down. Starscream chuckled, grabbing a cloth to wipe it away. He then settled back to watch his son feed.

He knew later on in the day, he'd be angry about the situation he was in but right now he was happy to be with Icefire. He barely had any time with him, so he always treasured the moments he had with him.

"You have such a way with him," a soft voice said from behind him.

Starscream turned to see Skyfire was awake and smiling at him. The Shuttle reached out a hand and lightly stroked Icefire's head.

"Thanks," Starscream said lightly.

"He was a little upset, I thought some Energon might calm him down."

"Good plan," Skyfire said approvingly.

"We need to make him feel safe again, and one way is to feed him when he's hungry and asks for Energon."

"Yeah," Starscream said softly, turning back to Icefire.

"I want to do what's best for him."

Skyfire leaned forward and kissed his shoulder.

"I know you do," he said softly as Starscream shuddred.

"And I know you will Starscream."

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Starscream and Skyfire get imitate while Thundercracker and Skywarp try to talk to their Trine leader. Until then._


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note. This chapter is finally up, sorry for the delay, I hope you all enjoy this as it contains interfacing and a sneaky Skyfire._

_Big thanks to those who suggested things for this story, their always welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream was the first to wake that morning, confused about the weight of on his chest. He was laying on his back, but slightly propped up against something warm and solid. As he on-lined his optics, he saw what was snuggled up on his chest.

It was Icefire, lying on his front and tightly gripping his Sire's Chassis. His fluffy blanket had shifted during the night, exposing his shoulders and upper back. Wordlessly, Starscream lifted up a hand and gently stroked one of Icefire's little wing nubs.

This caused the Sparkling to jump slightly before snuggling down again. Starscream knew that nub sensitivity meant that they would be starting to grow into butterfly wings. This was when a Seekerlet's wings grew out of proportion to the rest of their body. This caused problems walking but as soon as they did master walking, they had perfect balance.

Soon his tiny Icefire would be taking his first leaps into the air, trying to get lift. It was a proud moment in any proper flyer's life, seeing their offspring so. And Starscream would be there, drinking in every moment.

But as he shifted the blanket so it covered Icefire better, he realised with a jolt, just where he was. And that was in his mate's quarters within the Autobot base. Not only that but the solid warm surface he'd been recharging against his mate's armour.

He slowly and carefully turned to see whether or not Skyfire was awake and found that he wasn't. His face was peaceful, a sharp contrast to how he'd looked when he'd rescued his family from Megatron's clutches. And while Starscream had been happy to get away and knew Icefire was safe, he did not appreciate Skyfire keeping him here.

Sure, Megatron would be in one hell of a temper but he'd soon cool off. Starscream only needed to stay away for a couple of cycles or so but after that, it would be safe to return. And he certainly had no intention of staying here and becoming an Autobot.

No matter what Skyfire said, he was a Decepticon and always would be. That was his choice and he was sticking to it. With this thought in mind, he slowly tried to move away from Skyfire whose hands were loosely resting on his waist. He had to gently hold Icefire as he did this, to ensure he didn't slip and fall. Luckily, Skyfire didn't react, he tended to sleep deeply, at least in the morning.

Starscream's mind was racing, the first thing he needed to do was get that damn anchor off his leg. He would not tolerant being around, he didn't from Megatron and he certainly wouldn't from Skyfire. But before he could remove it, he needed to settle Icefire and then look for a cutting implement.

"Mmm," Icefire suddenly mumbled, causing Starscream to jump.

He stared down at his son, Icefire's face was twisting and scrunching as he slept. Starscream realised he must be having a bad dream as he started whimpering.

"Shh, shh, little one, it's okay," Starscream whispered urgently, worried Skyfire would wake up.

He glanced backward, his mate was still asleep but that could easily change. He turned back to Icefire and lifted him up to gently nuzzle him.

"Come on now, its okay Icefire," he soothed softly, rubbing his Sparkling's back comfortingly.

Icefire clutched at his neck, snuggling into his Sire's shoulder clearly in a lot of distress. Starscream realised with a sinking feeling that his son wasn't over what had happened the previous cycle. Mentally cursing his leader, he kissed Icefire's head, trying to think of a good way to calm him down.

Remembering what Skyfire had done the cycle before, he felt around and managed to extract Skyfire's fuel line. He quickly inserted the end into Icefire's mouth, all the while stroking the little back. To his relief, this seemed to work, Icefire relaxed as he started suckling. Being feed was very soothing for Sparklings and Starscream was very thankful for this fact. Of course, he couldn't allow Icefire to over feed, he'd need to take away the fuel line in a short while but Icefire should have settled by then.

But just as he did pull the fuel line away, Icefire started to make strange noises. Starscream realised why with a jolt, Icefire had sucked too fast and now had trapped air. So with an automatic movement, he placed Icefire back against his shoulder and patted his back.

He fervently thanked Primus when Icefire burped but didn't sick up. He rubbed Icefire's back, mulling over what it was like to be a parent.

"You're a natural," a gentle voice said softly.

Starscream jumped in shock, and twisted around to see Skyfire smiling softly at him. He stared for a moment, then assumed a rather haughty expression.

"I'm a natural at many things," he announced, still cradling the sleeping Sparkling to his chest.

"Oh I know," Skyfire said teasingly as he held out his arms for Icefire.

Starscream raised a brow at Skyfire's last statement but still handed over Icefire. The Shuttle took him and cradled the little flyer to his Chassis, wiping away a spot of Energon. Icefire seemed to settled even more in his Carrier's arms, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Skyfire asked with a sigh, before leaning over to where Icefire's cot was located.

"Yes," Starscream admitted as he watched Skyfire tuck Icefire in before kissing him.

As Skyfire leaned back up, he pressed a button on the side of the cot but as far as Starscream could tell, nothing happened. He had no time to dwell on this however, Skyfire was shifting and indicating that Starscream could lay beside him. Starscream did so but with obvious reluctance.

This didn't seem to bother Skyfire who wrapped an arm around his grumpy mate, pulling him close. Starscream just ignored him, staring pointedly away as Skyfire nuzzled him. This became harder to do as Skyfire started to lightly rub his way tips.

In fact, as Skyfire paid him more and more attention, his wings began to flutter. With a very sly look, Skyfire began to lick and gently bite those wing tips. This was too much for Starscream, he let out a loud groan of pleasure.

Chuckling, Skyfire moved so that he was now in front of his mate, smiling seductively down at him. Panting, his wings fluttering even more, Starscream glared at him.

"I know what you're doing?" he hissed.

"You think if you act all masterful, I'll just melt."

"Mmm," Skyfire said with a shrug, a grin threatening to emerge.

Leaning forward, he whispered softly into Starscream's audio.

"You like it when I'm _masterful."_

This time, Starscream was unable to prevent himself from shuddering at those provocative words. He was still shuddering as Skyfire gripped his arms and started kissing his neck, shoulders and wings. The Seeker squirmed, he hadn't been treated like this in so long.

All his previous encounters, after Sjyfire's supposed death, had been quick, rough affairs. Nothing like the long caresses he was receiving now. He clutched at his mate, the pleasure and rush of memories completely overriding his indignation at being treated like a prisoner.

He didn't even bother to consider how this could further complicate matters, he just wanted Skyfire to make love to him once more.

"More," he finally gasped out, unable to resist.

"Primus, give me more."

"Oh, I'm going to," Skyfire assured him, tracing the Seeker's glass cockpit.

Starscream mewed, leaning into the touch, wanting Skyfire to caress his more sensitive wires and cables. And Skyfire obliged, popping it open and carefully inserting his fingers inside. Skyfire knew exactly which wires and cables to pinch rub or simply touch. Starscream was soon moaning loudly, his interface systems coming to life and starting to heat up.

Skyfire started using his mouth again, teasing his mate's chest and neck. In response, Starscream wrapped in his arms around Skyfire's neck, pulling him even closer.

"Starscream," Skyfire said throatily, feeling his own desire grow.

"I've missed you so much."

"Mmm," Starscream mumbled in agreement, now almost desperate for attention on a deeper level.

Skyfire smiled, he knew what those noises and wing flutteres meant. So he pulled back from Starscream and slowly moved a hand down towards his own cod piece. This was always guaranteed to send Starscream, he'd once said there was nothing sexier than seeing Skyfire revealing.

It was also Skyfire's way of making sure Starscream really wanted this, because it was Starscream who would take off his cod piece, not Skyfire's. And to his delight, as soon as Starscream saw his half erect spike revealed, he immediately whipped off his cod piece.

Purring deeply in his throat, Skyfire moved forward again, this time capturing Starscream's lips in a kiss. Starscream moaned deeply into it, his hand snaking down to Skyfire's slightly longer than proportional spike and squeezing it. This caused the Shuttle to gasp and groan, needing to be tightly buried within Starscream once more.

But just as he was about to thake things further, Starscream glanced worriedly over at Icefire's cot and said.

"What about Icefire, he'll hear..."

"He won't," Skyfire assured his mate gently.

"That cot has a special setting, we can hear him but he can't hear us."

As comprehension dawned on Starscream's face, Skyfire whispered.

"Are you ready, Spark?"

"Yes," Starscream gasped, his legs spread wide in anticipation.

Smiling widely, Skyfire leaned forward to gently kiss Starscream, who eagerly returned it. Skyfire carefully shifted his hips before thrusting into Starscream's heated Port. Both gasped out loud before moaning as remembered pleasure shot through their systems. Skyfire groaned as his spike was squeezed tightly by Starscream's now burning hot Port but he forced himself to remain still and allow his mate time to adjust.

When Starscream mewed and bucked his hips, Skyfire knew he was ready. He began to move at a slowly steady rate, pushing his hips against Starscream who cried out in ecstasy. Skyfire silently thanked the Mech who'd designed Icefire's cot, it was so nice doing this without worrying about disturbing his son.

Starscream was meanwhile leaning back, mouth open as he gasped in pleasure, trying to be filled as much possible by Skyfire's length. For so long he'd gone without this wonderful feeling, all those frustrated dreams of being thoroughly fragged. When Skyfire had been found, even when he'd still been angry at him, he'd fantasised about this moment, when they'd finally reconnect. Primus, it was like they'd never been apart.

"Harder," he choked out. "I can take...I need...harder..."

Skyfire ruefully smiled, Starscream always wanted to be completely and utterly fragged. But since he was moving easily with Starscream, he figured he could go a bit harder. So he picked up his pace, pushing harder and faster into Starscream. Soon, Starscream was all but screaming with pleasure, making Skyfire even more relived that Icefire couldn't hear.

He was putting effort into building an overload rather than forcing a quick one. Since it had been so long since they'd interface, he wanted this to be special. He wanted Starscream to remember how in love they'd both been and all the good times they'd had.

He was being a bit underhanded, interfacing like this but physical love and pleasure was just one of the many things that completed them. And he so hoped Starscream would see things his way.

Three hours later

Skyfire woke groggily to the faint sound of chirping. He made a sound back to let Icefire know he'd heard and was coming. He lifted himself up, he was lying on his front on top of something. And that something was Starscream, also on his front, deep in recharge and looking very sated.

Skyfire smiled, kissing the back of Starscream's neck before rolling off the berth. After quickly re-attaching his cod piece, he went over to Icefire's little cot.

"Good morning, darling," he smiled softly smiling down at the Sparkling who was peeping up at him from a tangle of blankets.

Icefire chirped in response, lifting up his arms in a very clear gesture. Skyfire chuckled before scooping up his son and cuddling him against his chest. Icefire snuggled down, clinging to his Amma tightly, bright blue optics fixed on the sleeping Seeker.

"Your Sire's just having a lie in," Skyfire informed Icefire as he extracted his fuel line.

Icefire chirped again before eagerly grabbing the fuel line. Skyfire noted sadly that Icefire wasn't quite his usual happy self. Clearly, he was still affected by yesterday's events. The large Shuttle dealing wished he could have beaten Megatron to scrap for hurting his innocent little son. But never mind, he'd no doubt have plenty of opportunities in the future.

He considered Starscream's sleeping form, wondering what his next move should be. At this time of day, he'd normally leave Icefire with Chromia for a while, leaving him free time to take care of his duties. He was trying to work out whether spending the whole cycle with Icefire or follow the normal schedule. Which would help Icefire recover the most?

And then there was Starscream, how would he be when he woke up? He'd managed to briefly distract Starscream but that wasn't always going to work. He needed to give his mate another reason to stay.

As he pondered, he couldn't resist leaning over Starscream and giving him a little nuzzle. Starscream growled in his sleep, and knife jacked him, causing Skyfire to draw back with a laugh. Icefire chirped curiously, he wasn't used to seeing his Sire here.

But this gave Skyfire an idea.

Starscream's POV

Starscream came to consciousness lowly, more so than earlier. As with before, he could feel something resting onto him but it was on his lap and moving. The fact that he was actually sitting, albeit slumped, rather than lying down made him wake up much faster.

"What?" he exclaimed in surprise as he discovered he was resting on transformer seized sofa in what looked like the Autobot Rec Room.

He got a further surprise when he saw Icefire snuggled up on his lap, utterly surrounded by teddies. His son squealed happily as he spotted his Sire was awake. He started waving his little fists up and down, nearly sending his teddies flying. Starscream grabbed Icefire before he himself could go flying and held him close. Icefire purred and buried his face against his Sire's armour, cuddling several teddies to his body.

"So, you're finally awake," said a very amused voice from nearly, causing Starscream to snap his head around to locate the source.

He found a grinning Chromia watching him from the other end of the long sofa they were currently residing on. She appeared to be the only other boy in the room, the other Autobots were probably attending their duties.

Still, Starscream was very surprised he'd been left virtually alone like this.

He glanced down at his legs and growled, that anchor was still there. No wonder Skyfire felt it was safe to leave him there while he went off doing sappy Autobot things. But before he could go into a sulk about this, Chromia said cheerfully.

"You've been out of it for quite a while, I was starting to think you'd sleep the whole day away."

Starscream flushed slightly, he must have looked a sight when Skyfire carried him here. But he couldn't help that, being overloaded so thoroughly, several times always left him in a stupor. Even now, his Port still tingled with the after affects. But Starscream didn't want to admit this to the Autobot Femme, so he said tightly.

"I didn't get much recharge that is all."

"I bet you didn't," Chromia said meaningfully, giving him a wink.

He scowled and turned away as Icefire happily snuggled on his lap. He couldn't believe Skyfire's nerve, if he thought he could control him with overloads, he was sorely mistaken. Even if they had been rather good overloads.

He shook his head, he was not going to be distracted, he was going to escape and go back to the Decepticon base. He was so caught up in this thought he almost missed Chromia's next words.

"I wouldn't mind Ironhide leaving me in that state sometime," she said with a wide grin.

"But with the twins," she added, patting her swollen abdomen. "It's not such a good idea."

As Starscream frowned, Chromia then said.

"Although I suppose it won't be any easier when the twins are actually born. Most couples are lucky if they can get any interfacing."

Starscream huffed and looked away. So Chromia said very slyly.

"I know you're annoyed by what happened, but you needed it. You've both been severely _cock blocked."_

"_**What!"**_ Starscream practically shrieked, startling Icefire who started to whimper.

Quickly scooping his son up and cradling him against his chest, he glared at Chromia who was smirking.

"And what precisely do you mean by that Femme?" he hissed.

"Just what I said," Chromia said easily, sliding closer so she could stroke Icefire's back.

"You've both been so caught up with things, with the pair of you on opposite sides, Icefire's birth, dodging Megatron. You two haven't had any proper time to yourselves, to relax and have a good frag. Which means a lot of tension and unresolved issues have built up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Starscream sniffed as Icefire calmed down enough to place him back on the couch.

"Don't you?" Chromia questioned. "Tell me, how do you feel after your morning shag?"

Starscream just glared but he did take a moment to take stock of his systems. And he found that he did feel a lot less tense than previous. It was as though an invisible weight had been lifted from him, one he hadn't known was there. It was strange, despite the renewed complications interfacing would cause, it felt like they'd resolved a great deal without even talking.

He didn't want to admit any of this to Chromia but she seemed to know what he was thinking.

"It felt so good when I was reunited with Hide," she said softly as she gently lifted up Icefire.

The Sparkling squealed with jog before happily clinging to her swollen middle. Starscream half smiled as his son rested his head on Chromia's abdomen and wondered if he could feel the Sparklings within. Chromia now said.

"He'll make a wonderful playmate for my Sparklings. It'll do all three of them good to have each other.

"Hmm," Starscream said thoughtfully, it probably would be good for his son to have other Sparklings to play with.

She continued smiling and stroking Icefire for a few more minutes before saying.

"I think this will have helped the two of you, now there'll be a lot less tension between you. You've interface and gotten it out of the way, now you can move forward and decide what you want."

What he wanted. There was so much he wanted but he was highly unlikely to get at all. He didn't want to give up his son and mate but nor did he want to give up his position as the Second of the Decepticon army. In the end, it would probably come down to which one he couldn't give up.

Stubbornly, he shoved the issue aside, a part of him was scared of what he'd decide. He'd been doing that a lot recently, trying to cope with having everything when knowing he couldn't continue. But he just couldn't cope with making a decision just yet.

"His wings will be growing very soon," Starscream said softly, changing the subject abruptly.

"I heard about that," Chromia said quietly. "Their wings outgrow their body, don't they?"

"Yes, they have trouble walking at first but by the end of it, they have perfect balance and grace. In no time at all, he'll be trying to fly."

"Ah, that'll be a sight," came a soft voice from right behind them and they looked up to see Skyfire smiling down at them.

He extended a hand and tickled his son's tiny wing nubs, making the Sparkling squeal with pleasure. As Chromia smiled in greeting, Skyfire planted a sneaky kiss on his mate's forehead before he could dodge. Starscream scowled up at his mate, he was a sneaky little slagger.

"How are you doing, my dears?" Skyfire now asked cheerfully.

"Fine," Starscream snapped, now grumpy at Skyfire for his earlier sneakiness.

But to his irritation, Skyfire just chuckled and said.

"Do you need anything Starscream? A cube of Energon or maybe we could go for a walk outside?"

"I'm not speaking to you," Starscream snapped, folding his arms to signify the huff he was in.

"Hmm, words aren't necessary," Skyfire teased as Starscream scowled.

However, before any of them could speak, the door opened and Optimus Prime entered. Starscream tensed at the sight of his enemy even though Prime wasn't one to offer violence. His presence alone was enough, just the fact that he _could_ hurt Starscream sent his wings into a defensive stance.

"Optimus," Chromia greeted in a friendly manner.

"How are ya this morning?"

"Very well, thank you," the Autobot leader said warmly, his deep voice catching the attention of Icefire who looked up with an enquiring chirp.

"Why hello there, little one," Optimus said, striding over and bending over the couch as Starscream tensed even more.

Icefire stared in awe at Optimus's impressive form. He chirped curiously as Optimus extended a hand, letting Icefire's tiny hand grasp one of his fingers. Starscream's optics were fixed on the two of them, even as Skyfire gently rubbed his shoulders.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you," Optimus informed the Sparkling who regarded him seriously.

Looking up at Icefire's creators, he asked softly.

"How is he doing?"

"Alright but he needs time to recover, he isn't his usual self yet," Skyfire said with a hint of anger in his tone.

Optimus nodded, still allowing Icefire to examine his hand, or rather finger.

"Megatron's just called, he wants to see Starscream," Optimus said, getting straight to teh reason why he'd come.

SKyfire's expression darkened but then he nodded slowly.

"We'll go," he said simply, before turning to chromia.

"Will you watch Icefire, I don't want him anywhere near Megatron even if it's just a view screen."

Optimus nodded as Chromia scooped Icefire into her arms, meaning the Prime's finger was free. Icefire cuddled into her, he was suddenly looking sleepy. Chromia took out a dummy and offered it to him and the Sparkling gratefully accept it.

"We'll just have a little nap," Chromia said, settling her into the couch.

"Hide will be coming in soon, he'll watch both of us, so don't worry," she added, causing Skyfire to nod gratefully.

"Do I get a say in this?" Starscream hissed as Skyfire helped him to his feet.

"Don't you want to speak with Megatron?" Skyfire questioned and as Starscream nodded, said.

"Well, what's the problem?"

Starscream opened his mouth, closed it and then scowled. Skyfire chuckled and tucking his arm around Starscream's waist, they followed Optimus out of the room. Chromia sub spaced a blanket and placed it over Icefire so he would be warm and comfy as he settled down for a nap.

_Author's note. How does the conversation with Megatron go? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
